Loop in Time
by AkaMoonSugar
Summary: Done! At Usagi's birth, Pluto did something unforgivable. 15 years later, the pressure on Usagi is too much. To her, there's only one way out. After befriending the pilots and facing death, she discovers the reason for her odd memories- of another life.
1. Two Beginnings

"She's so precious..." Tsukino Ikuko cooed as she looked down on her little baby girl. After a long wait, she finally had a little girl. She looked up at her husband. He smiled back. It was the perfect picture of a perfectly normal family beginning. A tall nurse stood nearby, watching the scene.  
  
"What's her name?" the nurse questioned, although she knew the answer.  
  
"Usagi." the father said, lovingly looking at his baby girl. Soon the doctor came back in, and the nurse took Usagi in her arms, and walked out the door. Looking around the be sure no one was watching, she slipped into a empty room nearby. She locked the door behind her, and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she turned her attention to the little baby in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this, Usagi-hime." she said as she changed appearances. Now Sailor Pluto stood in the nurse's place. She took a deep breath and placed both of her hands underneath the baby. A soft white light flooded the room, and slowly Pluto brought her arms apart. She looked down at the two identical baby girls she held. Slowly a smile spread across her face, and she kissed each babies forehead. Tiny cresent moons appeared, and then disapeared once more. She grinned even wider.  
  
"I did it." she whispered. A soft knock was heard on the door. Changing into the appearance of Setsuna Meioh, she placed one of the babies in a plastic baby's hospital crib on the other side of the bed, out of sight. Whispering a word or two over the baby, the little cherub fell asleep.  
  
Setsuna moved to unlock the door, and she slowly opened it. Once more she sighed in relief, opening the door wide enough so the person on the other side could get in.  
  
"Hello." he said. "Is this the baby?" he said, looking at the baby in her arms, who seemed strangely alert of everything around her  
  
"Hai." Setsuna replied, placing the baby carefully in his arms. "Take her and go. Oh, and give this to him, and tell him I'll see him soon, okay?" she said, handing him a manilla envelope.  
  
"Yes." he said with a nod. "Goodbye!" he called, and then ran back down the hall. Setsuna smiled at him, and picked the other baby up. Shimmering back into her nurse's garb, she proceeded down the hall. Outside, she smiled at the newborn. Inside, she cried for her poor princess that had already gone through so much and yet had so much more to go through.  
  
'Gomen nasai, Usagi-hime. O-negai, forgive me.' she thought sadly.  
  
This baby would never be normal.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nearly fifteen years later...  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran out of detention, grateful to be away from Mrs. Haruna's wrath. 'I don't get it.' she thought as she headed for the Crown Arcade. 'Why do I have to lie about everything?' Usagi was stronger and smarter than she let on. She pretended to be a blonde ditz because something deep inside told her that it was the right thing to do, although she hated lying and pretending to be something she wasn't. At fourteen, when she befriended a talking cat named Luna, she had been scared that if she showed her friends who she really was, they would hate her. She hated for people to be upset. Usagi was very troubled. The other Senshi, her best friends, were mad at her. Their taunts echoed in her head with every step she took.  
  
'Why don't you let someone else be leader, Usagi? Someone stronger could do the job much better.' Makoto had said after one particularly bad fight.  
  
'Yes, someone more gifted in the ancient arts would be much better suited.' Rei told her sneeringly.  
  
'No, it should be someone with more grace. She couldn't land on her feet to save her life. Give us the Crystal or else, Usagi.' Mina said, taking a step towards Usagi.  
  
'Beauty and strength will not matter in a bad fight. The new leader should be someone smarter, someone who can multiply by two, maybe?' Ami had said, acting totally unlike herself.  
  
'Give us the Crystal.'  
  
'Hand it over, and we'll choose a new leader.'  
  
'Consider yourself retired from your role as Sailor Moon.'  
  
'You can lead a normal life.'  
  
'Isn't that what you've always wanted?' They had taunted her until she put her hands over her ears and ran. Now she was avoiding them, or as much as she could. She had been recieving death glares from Lita and Mina all day, and Ami had taken the time to point out to Mrs. Haruna that Usagi hadn't touched her classwork. Which was the reason Usagi had just gotten out of detention.  
  
She slowed as she neared the entrance to the Arcade, peering in. She didn't see who she wanted to see. Disappointed, she walked in.  
  
"Hello Usagi-chan. Daijobu ka?" Motoki asked as she sat down on a stool in front of the counter.  
  
"Hai, daijobu." she lied. "Have you seen Mamo-chan today?" she asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"He was here earlier. Said something about how late you were and left. Usagi, something's bothering him, don't take it personally. Don't worry, he was probably in a bad mood." Usagi was hardly listening though. In the corner booth sat four angry girls, all shooting daggers in her direction.  
  
"Umm, Usagi-chan, are they mad at you?" Motoki asked.  
  
"I dunno, I think so." she replied as Makoto stood and walked over, the other three right behind her.  
  
"Hello Usagi-baka." she said icily.  
  
"Hello Makoto." Usagi said, not looking up.  
  
"May we have a word with you Odango Atama?" Rei asked coldly. Motoki was surprised, if not shocked. He could literally see the air around the four girl's breaths turn to ice, although their eyes were red with fire.  
  
"Hai. Go ahead." Usagi said, trying desperately not shake.  
  
"Privately?" Minako asked sweetly.  
  
"I know what you want and you aren't getting it." Usagi said. "I am keeping it. If you don't want me anymore, that's fine. If you can get along without me, you can get along without it. Got it?" she finished, and ran out.  
  
"Brat." Makoto spat after her.  
  
Usagi ran towards a certain block of apartments. If even he didn't want her, then... Usagi shook her head, trying to clear out a mental image of what she would do to herself if even Mamoru agreed with the others.  
  
"Mamo-chan open up!" she cried, banging her fist on his door. Suddenly the door opened and Usagi fell straight in and landed on top of Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Hello to you too Usagi." he said. A knife was driven through her heart- 'Usagi?'  
  
"Usagi?" she asked timidly. Mamoru stood up and leaned against a wall, turning from her.  
  
"Usagi, we can't see each other anymore. I can't go through life with someone I don't love. Endymion may have loved Serenity, but I can't find that same affection for a whiny, clutzy ditz who just happens to be Sailor Moon." (AN: I know, harsh, even for him, but...)  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said, backing towards the door.  
  
"Usagi, I want something else. Someone smart like Ami, graceful like Minako, strong like Makoto, and gifted like Rei. Not you. Now if you'll just leave," Mamoru said, pushing her out the door. "Oh and Usagi?" she turned to him, hope rising in her eyes.  
  
"O-negai, give the Crystal to the others."  
  
The hope was crushed, and she ran.  
  
She reached her house, but no one was home. Then she remembered the discussion at breakfast that morning.  
  
'I'm not going to be here when you get home, Usa-chan.' her mother said. 'Your brother has a dentist appointment.'  
  
'I'll be home late, too.' her father had added. 'But I'll try and bring us some take-out for dinner, okay Bunny?'  
  
Usagi raced up to her room, frantic.  
  
"Someone's got to be here, someone, anyone.... Luna?!" she called. Then she noticed a piece of paper on her bed. (AN: Yes I know this is somewhat impossible but work with me.)  
  
It was typed on her computer, and had a pawprint at the bottom.  
  
"Luna..." Usagi said after reading it. She buried her head in her skirt and cried. The piece of paper fluttered out of her hand and onto the floor.  
  
Usagi- it read.  
  
I will be at a Senshi meeting at the temple. Please attend it. We will be discussing the great need for new leadership, and wish for you to be present when we give the Crystal to the new leader. Oh and try to be on time, get there at least five minutes before it's over.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, holding her stuffed bunny close to her. Something in her head snapped, and she looked around the room desperately.  
  
She remembered something she bought at an antique store about a month after she found out she was Sailor Moon. She lifted a decorated shoebox down from the top of her closet. Digging through choronologically ordered laminated magazine and newspaper articles tracking the news of the Senshi and Sailor Moon, she found what she was looking for. It was an ornately carved dagger. It was extremely sharp, from all the times when she had snuck something up to her room to sharpen it without Luna noticing. It's hilt was black and silver, and had a rose carved into it. Usagi got out pen and paper, writing quickly for she was anxious to get it all over with.  
  
'Dear Mama, Papa, and Shingo.' she wrote in a fast but beautiful calligraphy.  
  
'I am sorry to put you through this. I really am. But I cannot stay here any longer. I have many confessions to make, some more important than others. I am not who you think I am. My four best friends do not even know the real me. If only I had time to show you... But I don't. I can't stay in a place where everyone I love hates me. I have one favor to ask of you--- burn my locket.  
  
O-negai, DO NOT give it to any of my friends. I can't explain why. I'm sorry for everything, but most of all not being the perfect daughter I know you wanted.  
  
I love you forever.'  
  
Usagi  
  
Usagi placed it on her bed, and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she drew the smooth metal blade across her wrists.  
  
Time Gate...  
  
Pluto was not surprised by her actions, and yet there was nothing she could do. She had prepared for this, but nothing could prepare her for actually seeing it. She closed her eyes and stepped through the Time Warp, reappearing...  
  
In Hino Rei's temple.  
  
The four girls were bent over in pain, each clutching her forehead as her planet symbol appeared. They looked up briefly as Pluto appeared. A few minutes later the pain had dulled somewhat. Each of the girls was now looking at two scars that had appeared on each of them, one on each wrist.  
  
"Hello Senshi-chan." Pluto said.  
  
"What the hell was that and why are you here?!" Rei demanded angrily.  
  
"What each of you experienced was one-fourth of the pain you put her through." Pluto replied cryptically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Look at your wrists." Pluto said. "And at your right side." they did. A scar also ran down their sides now.  
  
"Where did these come from!? I can't model like this!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Those scars will fade soon, but the pain in your hearts will not." Pluto replied.  
  
"Stop speaking Greek and tell us what is going on!" Rei demanded once more.  
  
"Usagi is DEAD, and it's your fault!" Pluto cried. Shocked looks came over each of their faces.  
  
"Usagi's dead? Was there a youma attack?" Ami said, the only one to show real remorse at first.  
  
"Why didn't she call us?" Makoto asked Rei.  
  
"She probably thought she could handle it without us."  
  
They went on like this for a minute or two.  
  
"STOP!" Pluto yelled. They looked at her, more shocked now than before. They had never heard Pluto raise her voice.  
  
"She killed herself. She slit her wrists. There was no youma." Pluto told them, fury and hate showing in her eyes as she looked at each.  
  
"She- killed herself?" Rei repeated, eyes open in horror.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why?" Ami asked through tears. Pluto waved the Time Staff, and in each of their hands appeared a letter. A copy of the one Usagi had left behind.  
  
"Oh my God." Minako whispered, leaning on a wall.  
  
"The scars are from her two lives. The one on your sides is from the Silver Millenium when she killed herself after Endymion died, and the ones on your wrists is from today. The pain will stop coming from those scars when she is dead."  
  
"But the pain hasn't completely stopped... Is there still time?" Minako asked.  
  
"Iie. She will be dead in a few minutes." Pluto responded. "You'd never make it over there in time."  
  
"But you can take us! It'll take three seconds, and we can save her!" Ami cried.  
  
"IIE! You can't! I won't take you! She wanted to die! She wanted to leave here, and I WON'T take that dream away from her!" Pluto nearly screamed.  
  
"How can her life be over?" Makoto asked suspiciously. Then a realization dawned on her. "You had to have seen this coming! You see everything that happens in her life, and ours! Why didn't you stop her!?" Pluto sighed.  
  
"I didn't stop her because I saw it coming. I will re-awaken her, and I doubt she'll ever forgive you all." Pluto said, before stepping through the Time Warp once more. The girls looked at each other and ran for the door, but before they could get down the steps....  
  
The pain was gone.  
  
"She's dead." Ami whispered, and four girls sat on the Temple steps, holding each other and crying for the mistake they had made.  
  
But Usagi was already awakening, thousands of years away. 


	2. New Friends

Hey peeps, it's me, Aka! (Oh yeah, I'm having a little contest thingy: Whoever can guess what Aka means, I'll give ya a reward. Not quite sure what yet, maybe if ya win you can pick your own reward. Email your guesses to me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com Oh yeah here's a hint: It doesn't mean Also Known As.) Anyways, just read and review, please! (PS: Flames are welcome- they put me in my place and keep my ego from getting too big!) (Standard: I don't own SM or GW, which does make an appearance in this chapter!)  
  
PLEASE READ: This is a lot longer than I was originally gonna post, but enjoy it anyways! The reason I could post so fast is cause I've been working on the first few chapters for awhile now, but haven't posted before. I'm open to pairing suggestions, but PLEASE email them to me. I did already have a pairing in mind… but let's see what you peoples want. I'll try to check the reviews for votes as well, but please email them. Sorry this was so long! Read on…..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yui Hiiro ran briskly through the park. It was about six in the morning, he confirmed by looking at his watch, when he saw a flash of light come from underneath a huge willow tree. Intriqued, he ran over. He saw a young girl standing there with her back to him.  
  
'Interesting, where did that light come from?' he asked himself. He hid behind a tree as the girl sank to her knees next to two large black duffel bags. She held two things in her hands, and a soft melody could be heard in the early morning's peaceful silence. Hiiro jumped swiftly into the willow tree, and made his way soundlessly out so he could see her better.  
  
The girl sobbed suddenly, her shoulders shaking. Hiiro, surprised, would have fallen out of the tree had it not been for his training. 'There's nothing unusual here.' Hiiro told himself. 'Just a crying girl. The light I saw must have been a reflection off the picture in her hand.' He made his way off the tree and continued on his run.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro, back from your daily torture?" Duo asked as Hiiro came in the door of their apartment.  
  
"Hnn." he said in his usual monotone, at the same time sitting down in front of his laptop with a glass of water. He went straight to his email. Opening one from Dr. J, he inwardly moaned. On the outside, he printed it out and stood up, walking to the kitchen where his four comrades were conversing.  
  
"We are going to have a new roommate." he announced with a slight hint of sarcasm in his monotone. Duo immediately spit out the Coke he was drinking, and the others set about wiping themselves off.  
  
"What?" the braided pilot asked.  
  
"You heard. Dr. J has rented the sixth bed out to a girl that is going to the Academy. She'll arrive this morning." Hiiro finished, setting the printout on the table.  
  
"Who is this weak onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Wu-man, have a little respect." Duo said.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei nearly screamed. He grabbed a katana and chased after Duo, swinging it dangerously close to his braid.  
  
"Uhhh...." the girl moaned, putting a hand to her head. She sat up suddenly, looking around her. 'What did I do?' she thought. 'Wait, I went home, Luna wasn't there, I wrote a note...' she layed back down. 'How can I still be alive? I thought I escaped that life.' she wondered. Then she saw a piece of paper sticking out of her brooch, which was in her hand.  
  
'Usagi-hime,' she smiled, immediately knowing who it was from.  
  
'I am sorry the Crystal won't let you die eternally. Enjoy this life more, o-negai. You're still the same Usagi. You can henshin, but you need not be Sailor Moon any longer, though it is your decision whether or not you want to tell your five roommates about your life. You are approximately three thousand years from the Silver Millenium, two thousand after your life in Tokyo. Do not worry, by now the others are dead. You need not fear anything in this time. Your roommates can be trusted. I'll send you a laptop, with my email address encoded on it if you have any questions. You know how to use them.  
  
--------Pluto.'  
  
"Thank you Pluto." she whispered. Standing, she stretched and looked around some more. She stood underneath a large willow tree that obstructed everything outside it from view. She looked down, and pawed through the two duffel bags that sat near her, to find what Pluto had gotten for her. Another shorter note lay on top of one of the bags.  
  
'Usagi-  
  
Everything else you could possibly need is in your subdimensional pocket.  
  
--------Pluto'  
  
She stopped suddenly, and lifted a locket and a picture frame out of the bag. Opening the locket, she closed her eyes and let the melody wash over her. She looked at the picture of her and Mamoru, and began to sob. After a few moments, she stopped and put the picture and locket at the bottom of the bag. She took out a map, and picked up the duffel bags before heading towards the street and hailing a cab.  
  
"I still say that we skip school for the next couple years and just go on with our lives!" Duo cried. After Quatre had saved him from Wufei and his katana, they had engaged in a debate about the need for school. Quatre was on the losing side, saying school was needed. (AN: HA! Yeah, right! It's just another form of torture and mind control! Jk… just read.)  
  
"Dr. J sent me another email." Hiiro said emotionlessly to the other four, turning his laptop around so the others could read.  
  
"Your new roommate is Tsukino Usagi. She'll be staying with you and finishing school here. She's been through a lot, don't bug her about her past life. Her things will be arriving soon, and yes, she's got someone sending part of the rent. Hiiro, do some hacking and enroll her in the exact same classes as you five." Quatre read aloud.  
  
They heard a knock, and five heads turned to stare at the door. Hiiro opened it. A girl stood outside. Hiiro fought the mad urge to pull out his gun.  
  
"Hnn." he said in his monotone.  
  
"Hi." The girl said. "I'm-"  
  
"Usagi." Trowa cut in, in his usual tone.  
  
"How'd you know?" Usagi asked. Hiiro pointed to his laptop.  
  
"We have a twelve year old SHOJO for a roommate?! This is an INJUSTICE!" Wufei cried. (Shojo=girl)  
  
"Hey I'm nearly sixteen!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Almost the same as us, huh?" Duo said lightly. "I'm Duo." he said. Pointing to each, he introduced the others as well.  
  
"That's Hiiro, Trowa's over there, the polite blondie there is Quatre, and this is Wu-man."  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei screamed. He grabbed his katana once more. Duo hid behind Usagi.  
  
"Move." Wufei said, trying to poke his katana around Usagi. In one swift movement, she pulled another from the table and crossed it with his.  
  
"Come on, give the guy a break." Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, give the guy a break." Duo echoed. Wufei sheathed his katana once more, and Usagi set the other one down as well.  
  
"Thanks, Odango Atama." Duo said, grinning. He had noticed her hair.  
  
"What'd you call me?" she asked, astonished.  
  
"Odango atama. 'Cause of your hair. Yeah, I learned some Japanese in school." he said.  
  
"Odango Atama, huh? No one's called me that in awhile." Usagi said. The silence after that was broken by the rumbling of her stomach. She flushed.  
  
"Uhh... Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" she asked. They shook their heads.  
  
"We all know how to cook, we're just...." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Not in the mood to poison ourselves?" Duo ended. Usagi laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I know just the thing!" she said, running to the fridge. (AN: Remember, there are a lot of things Usagi knows how to do that she hid, sooo........)  
  
Twenty minutes later she put several dishes and a plate in front of each of them.  
  
"Here you go! Scrambled eggs, toast, muffins, waffles, and, in case you're really hungry..." she said, "A stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes, which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." She grinned at them.  
  
"Whoah." Duo said as they reached in and grabbed some food.  
  
"This is good, Usagi-chan." Trowa said as they ate.  
  
"Yeah these are really delicious. Just what an onna should be doing, cooking. Last time Maxwell tried to cook he nearly burnt the entire place down." Wufei said.  
  
"Hey how was I supposed to know that you don't cook with black-yolked eggs?" Duo asked. Usagi cringed. 'This is great.' she thought. 'I've only been here a little while and they're all being so nice!'  
  
"What do you think, Hiiro?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"That's his way of saying good, I think. He's ummm.... Just don't mess with him." Quatre whispered to her. Usagi nodded.  
  
Soon they were done with breakfast. The guys began to show her around the large apartment. It had two half bathrooms, (Half bath= sink & toilet only) and one large full bathroom. When you entered, you came into the living room, and there were two doors off the side. One led to a half bathroom, the other into the bedroom. Another opening in the wall led into the kitchen. In the bedroom were six beds arranged so that there were three going up each wall. There were four doors in this room, not counting the way to the living room. A set of glass double doors went out onto a small balcony, and had large curtains that could be drawn across them. The other two doors led to a two different bathrooms, a half bath and the other a full bath.  
  
"Nice." Usagi commented, setting her two duffel bags on the empty bed. Quatre sat down on his bed, Duo sprawled across his, which was directly opposite Usagi's, and Trowa leaned against the wall, in his favorite position.  
  
"So when are you going to start at the Academy, Usagi?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, no one really told me I had to go-" she was cut off by Duo.  
  
"Sweet! You don't have to go at all! Well, you might get in trouble when the Academy starts sending your parents letters, but..." Usagi smiled sadly.  
  
"My parents wouldn't get the letters. They don't live around here." she told them.  
  
"They can send letters to everywhere, even the colonies."  
  
"Believe me, my parents- there's no way- I mean, nevermind." She gave up, knowing if could be dangerous to tell them where she was really from.  
  
"Honto?" Quatre said.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind." Usagi repeated and she walked out, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to go make a snack."  
  
"YUM! FOOD!" Duo squealed. Quatre put his hands over his ears. Trowa rolled his eyes, and went to find Wufei and Hiiro.  
  
Five days later...  
  
Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!! The obnoxious ring of the alarm went off at six. Usagi rolled over, picked up the soft round alarm, and threw it against the wall right above Duo's head on the other side of the room. It stopped ringing, and dropped on Duo's head as the door to the bathroom closed.  
  
"Huh- wha?" he said, still half-asleep. The shower turned on, and he got up and proceeded to wake everyone up. Hiiro had left long since on his morning run.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Usagi stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had used the Ginzuishou to speed up the drying of her hair, as she always did. She had found over time that it could be very helpful with small, trivial things as well as wiping out youma after youma. She looked about the bathroom.  
  
"Shimatta!" she swore softly. She wrapped her towel around her body and picked up her clothes before opening the door quietly. She peered out and saw that the others were awake and talking.  
  
"Morning!" she said cheerfully as she walked across the room. Setting her pyjamas on her bed she looked around.  
  
"Did you guys see where I put my uniform yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm.... I think it's in the living room." Duo said, his eyes traveling up and down the towel. Quatre blushed, and tried to resist his urge to stare at her legs.  
  
"We'll help you find it." Quatre offered, and they walked into the next room. Usagi was bent over double using one hand to cast about underneath the couch and the other to hold up the towel, when Hiiro came in.  
  
"Hnn." he said, his cold eyes looking at how short the towel was on her, especially when she leaned over like that.  
  
"Usagi-chan I found it!" Quatre called, walking into the room. "It was in the kitchen." he said almost apologetically.  
  
"Thanks, Quat!" she said, smiling brightly at him. "Morning, Hiiro!" she said as she went back into the bathroom.  
  
"Quat?" Duo asked incrediously. Quatre blushed.  
  
"So?" he shot back.  
  
Hiiro nearly shook his head, but ignored the urge to do so, and went into the bedroom. The four others followed him.  
  
Usagi came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and the others were dressed and ready, with the exception of Hiiro. As she came out he went in and took a quick shower, before coming out with his uniform on.  
  
"We'll be late if we don't leave now." he stated in his monotone.  
  
"Hai, we will." Usagi said, perfectly imitating his monotone. He whirled around and pointed his gun in between her eyes. She gulped. Trowa looked from Hiiro to Usagi and back again.  
  
"Omae o korosu." he stated coldly.  
  
"What are you doing with a gun, Hii-chan?" Usagi asked, choosing the wrong moment to use her new nickname. He pressed the gun to her forehead, and clicked the safety off. Then something dawned on her.  
  
'If I can't kill myself, then maybe I can be killed!' she thought excitedly. 'Then I won't have to go through any reminders anymore. I won't have to live with these Goddamn memories.'  
  
"Kill me." she said seriously. The four did a double take.  
  
"What?" Hiiro asked, though still in his monotone.  
  
"Kill me. I. Don't. Want. To. Live." she said, as if spelling it out. Hiiro out his gun away, as usual, making it disappear.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
'Okay?! Am I OKAY? I haven't been okay since the day I met a talking cat, you moron.' Then she caught herself. 'He doesn't know.' She remembered. 'None of them do.'  
  
"Yeah, I guess." she sighed. "Come on, let's go."  
  
At the entrance to the Academy she said goodbye to them, and went to the Headmaster's office. She knocked timidly.  
  
"Come in!" A man's voice called. She opened the door.  
  
"Hi, I''m-"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, right?" the man said, standing behind his desk. He reached across it to shake her hand. "I'm the headmaster or dean, whichever you like. Name's Rem Martin. Sit down, please." he motioned to a chair, and they both sat.  
  
"I just wanted to welcome you the Academy, and to give you this." he said, handing her a small stapled stack of papers. "In there you'll find a letter of welcome, your class schedule, after school activities, sign-up forms, all the usual things. Let's see, you moved here from..." he looked at his computer screen. "That's interesting, it isn't here. Where did you move here from?" he asked. She looked at a map on the wall behind him, silent for a moment.  
  
"America." Usagi said, breathing a silent sigh of relief that at least one country she reconized was still around.  
  
"Oh what a wonderful country! It has so much culture and so much technology! I used to go there when I was a boy..." he trailed off. "Anyway, I'll escort you to your first class. Follow me." he said, and she put the paper in her bookbag and followed him.  
  
He rapped on door labeled 156 B.  
  
"This is Mrs. Dubbins' Math class. She is expecting you, and you can ask someone for directions to your next class." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"Ahh, Dean Martin." The middle-aged woman said cheerfully, turning away from a problem on the board. Usagi smiled brightly.  
  
"This is your new student." The Dean said simply before smiling at the class and leaving.  
  
"Hello, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Dubbins asked. Usagi nodded, and moved away from the door a little.  
  
"My name's Tsukino Usagi." she said in her cheerful voice. Several guys were watching her intently.  
  
"Where'd you move here from, Usagi?" the woman asked.  
  
'Uh, the Twentieth Century?' Usagi felt like saying. She stuck to the story she told in the Dean's office.  
  
"America." she said firmly. "The West Coast."  
  
"Great, well, you can sit right back there, and lets see, oh dear! Silly me, I need to go down to the office and get you a book. Can you share with Erik for now?" Mrs. Dubbins asked.  
  
"Sure." Usagi said, making her way to her seat. She sat with Hiiro to her left, Duo in front of her, Trowa behind her, Wufei in front of Hiiro, and Quatre behind Hiiro. A cute muscular boy sat next to her, and he scooted his desk next to her. 'He looks exactly like Lance from N*Sync.' she thought dreamily.  
  
"Hi, I'm Erik Bass." he said. Her eyes shot up in suprise. 'BASS! OMG, you gotta be kidding me.' she thought. (AN: LoL.)  
  
"Usagi." she said, referring to herself. He nodded, and put his book in the center of the two desks. He struggled to find a comfortable place for his arm. He ended up with it across the back of her chair.  
  
"So, if we refer back to the Pythagoream Therom, and we take X plus Y..." Mrs. Dubbins droned on and on, until finally the bell rang.  
  
"So who's class you got next?" Erik asked as she closed her binder and put it in her bookbag.  
  
She showed him her schedule. "Somebody named Burke." she said. He looked over her schedule.  
  
"Slammin'." Erik said. "We've got 1st, Lunch and PE together."  
  
"Awesome." Usagi agreed slowly.  
  
"See you there." he said before swinging his bookbag onto his shoulder and walking out. She joined up with the "gang" just outside the classroom.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nuttin. Dreading Burke though." Duo said.  
  
"It's not her fault you got a D on her semester exam." Quatre told him.  
  
"She gave me a D!" Duo cried.  
  
"You EARNED it." Wufei reminded him.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrooo!" A high-pitched voice cried.  
  
"Nooooo!" Duo groaned.  
  
"Who's that?" Usagi asked as a blonde grabbed Hiiro's arm.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft." she said royally, extending her hand towards Usagi.  
  
'This girl is annoying the crap outta me already.' Usagi thought, looking towards the five's faces. 'Time to take action. Maybe I can prove I'm not a pushover. Especially to Wufei. He is so egocentric, but you can tell he's nice on the inside.'  
  
"Okay, listen up chick, for a start, you know that whatever you have stuck up your ass cannot be healthy. I suggest you take it out. And two, I'm postive that no one wants to have their eardrums broken right now, so stop squealing like a pig." Usagi said sweetly.  
  
Relena's mouth fell open.  
  
"I'll have you know I am the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom!" Relena said.  
  
"Every kingdom has to have a Queen Bitch, doesn't it?" Usagi said, shaking her head.  
  
Relena's mouth fell open as Usagi nudged her backwards, straight into a group of nerds who, startled, started to drop everything on top of her.  
  
Duo and Usagi began to crack up. Quatre laughed but tried to cover it with a fake cough, which only served to make the other two laugh even harder. Wufei rolled his eyes but a slight grin light his features, and even Trowa smiled. Hiiro took it all in silently, though he mentally chuckled, and then mentally smacked himself.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Usagi managed to choke out, and they entered their next class.  
  
Later....  
  
Usagi entered the locker room slowly, clutching her gym suit to her chest. The coach had assigned her a locker and she now made her way slowly to it, and looked at the slip of paper she had been given. She spun the lock to the right numbers, first one way and then another. Once she had completed the sequence, she tried to lift the latch. It didn't open. After a moment or two of trying it, a hand came out of nowhere and struck the metal just above the latch. It immediately popped open. Usagi turned to see a smiling brunette.  
  
"I had that locker last year. You'll get used to it. Are you the new girl Erik told us about?" she said.  
  
"Ummm.... Yes?" Usagi asked more than stated, a bit dumbfounded. The girl giggled.  
  
"How silly of me. I'm Angela. Erik's my boyfriend's best friend, as well as my friend. We've got a couple of periods together I hear." she said, extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Usagi." the blonde said as she shook Angela's hand.  
  
"Come on, better change quick, Coach Rein can get really mean if you're not out there when he blows the whistle." Angela said. Usagi nodded, and began to change. A minute later, a whistle blew. Angela looked at Usagi, who was still struggling with her uniform.  
  
"Go on, I'll be out in a minute." Usagi said. Angela nodded, and ran out. Usagi pulled on the ash-grey tank top and blue shorts. Looking at the mirror in the locker room, she grimaced.  
  
"These shorts are soo long." she commented to her reflection. She rolled the waistband of the shorts up until they showed nearly every inch of her long, youthful legs.  
  
"Much better." she said, and walked out the door.  
  
The boys sat on one side of the court, the girls on the other, in alphabetical order. The coach looked up as Usagi came out.  
  
"You're late!" he bellowed. "We're almost ready to begin! The punishment for being late is embarrassment! Stretch and then run 20 laps around this basketball court!" Usagi nodded slowly. She sat on the ground spread her legs, pressing her forehead to first on knee and then the other, and finally put her chest on the floor in between her legs. Then she stood up and took off running at a fast pace.  
  
Murmurs came from around the court as the others began to mingle into groups.  
  
"She'll never be able to keep up that pace for the entire 20 laps. That's like, a mile or two." Duo said as the five boys watched Usagi running.  
  
"Weak onna." Wufei commented.  
  
Ten minutes later Usagi finished. The coach looked at his watch, and then at her. Somewhat surprised, he blew his whistle, and everyone headed back to their seats on the tarmac.  
  
Back in the locker room, Angela came over to Usagi.  
  
"Hey girl, you staying in the dorms or what?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm in an apartment on campus." she replied.  
  
"Wow, I hear those are expensive." Angela said, impressed.  
  
"Not when you split the rent six ways with five guys." Usagi told her.  
  
"You live with five boys?" Angela asked as they exited the locker room.  
  
"Yup. They're right over there." Usagi said, at the same time pointing towards where the five stood.  
  
"They're so kawaii!" Angela said.  
  
"So what's there to do for fun around here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"There's a couple of movie theaters and the like around here, and some clubs and cafe's and stuff, but not much else." the brunette said, and the two parted as the bell rang.  
  
Usagi joined back up with the five guys in the hallway near their lockers.  
  
"You guys wanna go to a movie tonight?" She asked. Four heads turned to Hiiro.  
  
"Hnn." he said in his monotone.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan, we've got plans." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh. Okay then, another time?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"Hai!" Duo cried.  
  
Afterschool...  
  
"What's our mission, Hiiro?" Quatre asked as soon as the door had shut behind them. Usagi had not walked back with them, she had said something about being back in half an hour or so.  
  
"Oz Mobile Doll base." Hiiro said. "Retrieve files, kill all associated with it, and destroy the base. We leave at 1850 hours."  
  
"Six-thirty for us normal people." Duo said jokingly.  
  
"Hey guys?" Usagi yelled from the half bathroom where she had just finished applying her make-up.  
  
"Yeah?" she heard Duo call.  
  
"I'm going out to pick up some stuff for the kitchen. That is if you guys want to eat anything good for the next month or so."  
  
"Okay, Usagi! We're going out too." Duo called back.  
  
"See you in the morning!" Usagi yelled to them as she left the apartment.  
  
Next morning...  
  
It was Saturday morning, and for once Serena was up around 9:30. She climbed out of bed and yawned, stretching before going into the living room. Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei sat or stood in various positions around the room. When Usagi entered all the conversation ceased.  
  
"Morning!" she said brightly, sitting on the floor next to the couch. Wufei stood across the room from her.  
  
"Wazzup Usagi?" Duo asked.  
  
"Good Morning Usagi-chan." Quatre said politely.  
  
"Good, the weak onna finally wakes up." Wufei snorted.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box this morning." Usagi retorted. "Are you ever nice to girls, Fei-chan?" she asked. Wufei shook his head 'no', a small grin on his smug face.  
  
After rolling her eyes, Usagi retreated back into the bedroom to change. She came out with a pair of low-cut jeans and a tight pink shirt that said "Warning: High Sugar Content." on the front, and "Sugar High." on the back.  
  
"I've gotta go, I'm supposed to meet the Dean for something. Sorry I can't make breakfast, but I promise I'll make dinner, okay? Bye!" she called as she left.  
  
A couple of weeks later…  
  
"Okay Usagi, we'll be back in a couple of hours." Quatre told her as they stood at the door. Usagi sat on the couch mindlessly flipping the TV channels and staring absentmindedly out the window.  
  
"Usagi?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she replied, her attention snapping to the door for a moment, then straying away again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trowa asked again.  
  
"Oh…. Yeah, I'm fine." Usagi replied. Nodding, Trowa motioned to the others and they left, closing the door behind them. Usagi sighed.  
  
Usagi eventually fell asleep on the couch crying, holding several items in her arms. Pictures of the Senshi and Usagi with Mamoru, the small carved dagger, and the Crystal were drenched with tears.  
  
"Mamo-chan… why?" she whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Mission… completed." Hiiro stated into the communications system of his Gundam.  
  
"Let's go back quickly. I'm worried about Usagi." Trowa said.  
  
"I agree with Trowa. Let's go." Quatre replied as they headed back to the hangar.  
  
"Usagi?" Quatre called as they opened the door.  
  
Usagi lay on the couch, her cresent glowly brightly. She was shaking violently, and one of her arms, draped across the couch, trailed to the ground, holding the carved dagger. The scars from both of the past milleniums glowed as well, giving her an eriee appearance. The TV was still on, and the news was playing muted.  
  
"What the?" Duo said.  
  
Okay, I don't know if this is much of a cliffhanger or not, but OH WELL! I'm gonna post this anyways! Please email me, I love talking to others who like the same animes as I do.  
  
Oh and one more thing: To everyone who has Microsoft Word: I HATE AUTO- SPELL CHECK! It bugs the crap outta me! LoL. Ja ne, and please review! 10 more for the next chapter! Thanks! 


	3. A Confession and A Wound

Sorry- I know this chapter is very short, but I couldn't think of any other place to end! Gomen nasai, I promise I'll update again soon. You guys are all so NICE! I don't think I've ever got such nice compliments as I have on the reviews and emails... Oh yeah you peoples HAVE to email me and tell me what pairing you want!!!! So far I've just got four votes for Usagi/Hiiro. Help me out here, I'd like input! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, though I'd like to! Thanks to JupitersChild for being so nice and emailing me!  
  
-----AkaMoonSugar (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com)  
  
"Look at her!" They moved near her. Trowa and Quatre sat on the edge of the couch on either side of her, Duo sat in front of them, with Wufei beside him, and Hiiro leaned against the wall to watch.  
  
"Usagi!" Trowa said, shaking her. "Usagi!" She slowly opened her eyes, just a little at first, then, more, and more. Finally her eyes opened the entire way. Still shaking, she leaned back, and put her hand to her forehead. Her eyes shot open and she kept her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Usagi, what is that?" Duo asked, being serious for a moment.  
  
"What's what?" She asked nervously.  
  
"What's on your head, onna?" Wufei said.  
  
"Noth- Nothing." She replied, her voice breaking. Quatre reached up and moved her hand away gently. The cresent shone for them all to see.  
  
"It's a- a- a tattoo!" She said quickly.  
  
"It wasn't there earlier. And tattoos don't shine." Duo stated calmly.  
  
"Tell us what it really is, Usagi. You can trust us." Trowa said. She shook her head, her eyes beginning to close again.  
  
"Not again, Usagi!" Trowa cried, shaking her. She shook her head once more and her eyes closed completely.  
  
"Quatre, go get a blanket. I'll go fill up a hot water bottle. Wufei, please go put hot water in the bathtub. Duo, look in the kitchen and see if we have anything with a lot of protein and a lot of sugar. Hiiro, please, sit with her and make sure she keeps breathing." Trowa said, undoubtedly the longest speech he had ever made.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro said in his monotone, moving to sit next to Usagi as the others hurried to different rooms. Hiiro held Usagi up against the back of the couch, with one of his hands resting lightly on her wrist, feeling for a pulse.  
  
Usagi was in a world of memories. In her dreams she re-lived every harsh word Mamoru had ever said to her, every break up, every test paper that landed on his head, every taunt, and especially her suicides. She saw Mamoru's face everywhere, and no matter how much she ran and ran into the darkness she couldn't get away from him.  
  
"No!" she screamed. The other four guys came running back into the living room, where they watched as once again Usagi's eyes began to open.  
  
"The light…." She moaned, and Quatre immediately flipped the light switch. The only light came from the neglected TV.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened a little wider, and she saw the face of the one in her dreams.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried, leaning forward. Her lips took possession of his, and she moaned deep in her throat as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. She tasted him, and drew away.  
  
"You're not Mamo-chan!" she cried. The light flipped back on as the other four stared in disbelief at what they had seen. There was a long, awkward silence.  
  
"Usagi tell us what's wrong. You can trust us." Quatre said.  
  
"You can never tell anyone. Anyone!" Usagi emphasized. She looked frantically at each of them, and they each nodded, one by one.  
  
"I have lived a very long time. I wasn't born here. I wasn't born in this time at all. I was first born on the Moon-"  
  
"That's impossible! There are no settlements there at all!" Wufei cried.  
  
"If you're going to challenge everything I say then I won't say it at all." Usagi threw back at him.  
  
"No we want to hear this." Quatre interjected before Wufei could answer. Usagi took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I was born to the most powerful individual ever known. Queen Serenity ruled over the peaceful time we called the Silver Millenium but there was a silent war going on as well, a war that would drive the peace away…"  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"You killed yourself over him?" Trowa asked. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"It wasn't just about Mamo-chan. Everything I did was wrong and everyone started to hate me. I wasn't good enough and I hated that feeling of being hated. Everything piled up and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. I would have run away but I couldn't go anywhere without Mamoru being able to find me."  
  
Hiiro shook his head and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with Hiiro?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I dunno I've never seen him display emotion before." Quatre said. Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Usagi why don't you go talk to him." Wufei suggested. Usagi nodded and ran out after Hiiro.  
  
"Hiiro!" she called, looking up and down the block as she stood outside the apartment complex. Looking to her right she saw him walking away.  
  
"Hiiro!" she cried, running after him. He didn't even look at her as she began to walk beside him.  
  
"How could you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kill yourself!" Hiiro's voice rose in a controlled rage.  
  
"Why do you care? I thought you didn't care about anything." Usagi said.  
  
'But I do. I DO care. Usagi, I don't know how to tell you. This isn't- normal, for me. I wasn't trained for this.'  
  
"I-" Hiiro stopped, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"You what? You think it doesn't matter that the way you act hurts people?" Usagi cried as she turned on her heel and ran back to the apartment.  
  
"But I do- I'm sorry, Usagi…." Hiiro whispered to himself as he turned and ran back as well.  
  
Usagi came running into the living room.  
  
"I can't believe him! He doesn't care about anything, or anyone!" Usagi said as she collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Usagi he wasn't train-"  
  
"He wasn't raised with any girls." Quatre interjected before Duo could reveal their training.  
  
"Hey Usagi, we were thinking that today's been kinda boring, and it is about ten, so why don't we hit a club?"  
  
"Okay, cool, but I dunno where Hiiro is." Usagi said.  
  
"Right here." A monotone came from the shadows near the door.  
  
Usagi looked into Hiiro's eyes as he stepped out of the shadows. Sky clashed Prussian as Usagi tried desperately to melt the wall of ice surrounding his heart. He looked away, an unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes for what had to be the first time in his life.  
  
"I'll go get ready." Usagi said carefully, her stomach turning at the pain she had felt emitting from Hiiro.  
  
When Usagi emerged from the bathroom each of the five guys were wearing muscle shirts and black baggy pants. They turned to see her in a short silver pleather skirt, and a tight black belly shirt. A silver chain belt wrapped around her hips and her hair was in tight curls down to her waist, with a bun like Setsuna's.  
  
Hiiro's eyes glazed over when he saw the look of sadness on her face as she looked at him. 'Usagi don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine living like this. Please smile!'  
  
"Let's go!" Duo cried, and they went out.  
  
They arrived at L Squared quickly, and since the boys were members they got in ahead of the long line. There were two floors, the lower one the dance floor and the ground level being a quieter bar area.  
  
Usagi followed the five pilots down the stairs and onto the dance floor, where the extremely loud music pulsated throughout the room and the occupants of it.  
  
Quatre was the first to ask Usagi to dance a little while later.  
  
"Sure!" she replied. He took her hand and led her out, and then stood in front of her and demonstrated how to dance to the fast pace. Soon Usagi was creating her own moves and dancing faster than anyone there, keeping the tempo of the music perfectly but never slowing down.  
  
Eventually Quatre went off to dance with another girl but when he did move away Trowa immediately took his place. As each boy moved off another took his place, until the only one Usagi hadn't danced with was Hiiro. They had been there an hour or so when Usagi was dancing by herself when all of a sudden she felt someone behind her, and she was pulled back against someone. She turned around quickly and looked up at Hiiro, who held a beer bottle in one hand.  
  
"Hey Usagi." He slurred, making her realize he was drunk. She playfully grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it herself.  
  
"This is good!" She said, beginning to dance again. Hiiro moved around her until he was once again behind her and began to grind again. She soon downed the bottle, and turned to him.  
  
"Can I get some more of this?" She asked. He nodded, and led her by the hand through the crowd. They scaled the stairs to the bar where Hiiro got two more bottles of beer and handed one to Usagi, who had sat down next to him on the bar. As she drank she got more and more addicted to the taste, and drank more and more until she passed out completely. Hiiro looked at her, concerned. Wufei chose that moment to come up the steps, and he looked at the two and turned around, reappearing moments later with the other three. Hiiro picked her up and carried her outside, and they made their way back to the apartment. On the walk the cold fresh air cleared Hiiro's senses and he once more became the emotionless soldier we all know and love.  
  
When they reached the apartment, Hiiro, who was still carrying Usagi, walked over and set her down on the couch.  
  
"What should we do?" He asked in his monotone.  
  
"I guess we should just put her in her bed and let her be." Wufei said.  
  
"In those clothes?!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go get her some other clothes." Trowa said, and went into the bedroom, returning quickly with a pair of black baggy cargo pants, simliar to what he was wearing, and a dark blue tank top exactly like the one Hiiro always wore.  
  
"Umm… so, yeah, now, um." Duo began stuttering. Hiiro's gaze shifted about the room, and if it had not been for his training, he would have rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mission accepted." He stated. He bent over and shook Usagi gently. He got no response, so he proceeding to remove her clothes and replace them with the clothes Trowa gave him. Then he picked her up and placed her gently on her bed.  
  
Usagi rolled over around eight in the morning, grabbed a nearby trash can and puked. Over and over she heaved until she had woken the guys.  
  
"Usagi, let's get you to the bathroom." Quatre said, and Wufei and he pulled Usagi up and helped her into the bathroom where she collapsed by the toilet. Hiiro watched from the bathroom door. He felt fine.  
  
'I should have known she wouldn't have been trained to handle her beer like I was. She's in this state because I let her drink too much.' He turned on his heel and went to check his email on his laptop. Soon he returned to the bathroom door.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment." He said to Wufei. Wufei nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mission. Pilots 01, 02, 03, 05. Go get the others." Hiiro said and waited for Wufei to process what he had said. Soon Trowa was the only one left with Usagi.  
  
"Where'd the other's go?" Usagi slurred in between hurls.  
  
"They had to go talk to the Dean about something." Trowa replied. Usagi looked in the toilet bowl.  
  
"I think I'm done." She said sheepishly. Trowa grinned.  
  
"Okay let's get you something to eat." He said, and helped her up. She looked at her reflection.  
  
"How did I-?" she asked while wiping her face with a tissue.  
  
"Hiiro."  
  
"Oh." She fell silent.  
  
"Okay Usagi, what would you like for breakfast?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I got an apple thanks." She said, quickly eating the juicy fruit.  
  
"So, umm, Usagi, what do you want to do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Can we watch the news?"  
  
"Sure." They moved into the living room, and Trowa switched on the TV as Usagi got settled on the couch. A news reporter soon came on screen.  
  
"…Many people are believed to be dead after an explosion in an Mobile Doll base in South Africa yesterday afternoon. An OZ official yesterday evening commented on the situation. He says he believes that the infamous Gundams are behind the attack, and says that soldiers surrounding other bases have been given the Fire on Sight command and have tripled and in some areas quadrupled the number of them around the bases world-wide…"  
  
As Trowa heard this he looked at Usagi's face. Her expression changed from saddness to anger to disgust. She looked at him.  
  
"Who do you think would do that?" she asked.  
  
"What- what do you mean, Usagi?" Trowa asked nervously.  
  
"Who could kill humans like that? Youmas are one thing- they are corrupted souls reborn as monsters. Taking human life is completely different. Who could- Who?" she asked, nearly in tears.  
  
'She's so innocent, so kind-hearted. And she's told us everything about herself. She's killed, too. Maybe even more than we have. How can we not tell here who we are?'  
  
"Trowa?" Usagi asked. He turned to her. She leaned closer to him, so close it was as if she was whispering in his ear. "Promise me you'll never kill- anyone. The feeling afterwards is just- disgusting. I would cry myself to sleep after killing a youma because I felt so sick of fighting. I loved the feeling I would have right after killing a youma, but then the realization that I had blood on my hands set in. I hated that afterfeeling. I never wanted any of it. Promise me, alright? Promise you'll never kill. Promise?" she asked.  
  
"I… I promise." Trowa said, and satisfied, Usagi fell alseep, collapsing on his lap. Trowa stared down at her open, innocent face. Leaning down, he gently kissed her full, slightly parted lips. He whispered to her face,  
  
"I'm sorry I might not be able to keep my promise Usagi, my life hasn't been easy either… and it doesn't seem to be getting any easier each day." Usagi writhed as he said this, as if she understood.  
  
Trowa sat back and began to think.  
  
"We're BACK! Get in here, dammit, Quatre's hurt!" Duo called as they came in the door.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa demanded as he ran in from the kitchen.  
  
"An Oz-" Wufei cut off when he saw Usagi following Trowa. "As we were walking I provoked this guy and he pulled out a gun and shot Quatre."  
  
"What did you say to him?!!" Usagi asked, half joking. She didn't care and didn't hear Wufei's answer. She was too intent on looking over Quatre. He was laying on the couch very still. His eyes were only barely open, and he was covered in blood. The sticky red substance was still oozing from the three holes Quatre had- two in his chest and one on his shoulder. She pressed her palms to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Quatre smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"It's no use, Usagi. You can't do anything. It's okay, really. It's my time-" Quatre said.  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed. "No, Quatre! You can't die- you can't! I won't let you!" She looked up at the other four. All were somber. They wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Are you just going to give up on him?" Usagi asked. None answered, save Duo.  
  
"It's useless, Usagi. He has two bullets in his heart. He's lost too much blood." the usually cheerfull boy answered.  
  
"Some friends you are." Usagi snorted, before turning back to Quatre.  
  
"Let it go, Usagi. There is nothing you can do." the blonde haired Arabian said as he smiled sadly. Usagi buried her face in his blood-stained stomach.  
  
--------------  
  
Email! (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com) Review! Something! I'd like to get ten more reviews before I post again. Again, sorry for it being short! 


	4. The Thawing

AN: I haven't gotten any leading pairing voted on yet: I've got five votes for Usagi/Hiiro, 3 votes for Usagi/Trowa, and 3 begging for anything but Usagi/Hiiro. So for right now, she's going to have her 'moments' with each one! Gomen!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, as much as I would like to. Email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com ! Ja!  
  
"Some friends you are." Usagi snorted, before turning back to Quatre.  
  
"Let it go, Usagi. There is nothing you can do." the blonde haired Arabian said as he smiled sadly. Usagi buried her face in his blood-stained stomach. Then she sat up, a smile lit across her face.  
  
"You WON'T die, Quatre. Just relax." she told him. Puzzled, he tried to do as he was told. She placed her left hand on his chest, directly on the wounds. The right hand she placed over the bullet hole on his shoulderblade. She heard him hiss with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. It'll be over in a sec." she told him. Then she said a few words that they all heard but could neither understand nor repeat. Then she said something else.  
  
"Holy ginzoushou, please, help me. I call upon the healing power of the moon!" she still knelt next to Quatre, but her clothes changed to a royal white gown. A white, healing light emitted from her hands. It shot out through the whole room. The other four stood in shock, especially Duo. They could see the light. It was so bright it was about all they could see. But they could feel it too. They could feel it right down to their bones. It healed them all there. They all knew what the light was. It could only be one thing. The light of Heaven.  
  
Quatre watched in awe as three bullets practically fell out of his body and disappeared, and the blood that had stained his and Usagi's bodies turned silver and disappeared as well. He felt all the pain literally wash off him, and Usagi absorbed it. He could see the strain in her face as she took his pain. They could all feel it as Usagi silently soothed their souls with her light, taking as much of their pain as their subconsious minds would allow. Quatre, however, was close enough to see what it was doing to Usagi. Her face was contorted with extreme amounts of pain, her lips moving in unspoken words of agony. He prayed to Allah that she would stop soon. He knew the amount of pain he went through, and prayed Usagi would not try to take on all five of their's torment. It would kill her. His prayer was answered, though. Usagi stopped the light, withdrawing her hands from Quatre's body. She still wore her regal white dress, the one Serenity always wore. She lent forward and kissed Quatre's cheek, smiling one awesome smile at their shocked faces before keeling forward.  
  
"I need the Crystal." she whispered. "In the drawer.... next to the bed." she said softly before blacking out.  
  
"Holy Allah." Quatre said in shock. Even Hiiro's jaw was slightly hanging open.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Wufei demanded. "Baka onna!" he said as he bent to pick her up. As soon as he touched her, he withdrew and shuddered.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, noticing his movement.  
  
"Her skin is ice cold." Duo replied, touching her arm himself.  
  
"Wait, she said she needed a crystal. Remember? Right before she collapsed." Quatre remembered.  
  
"I'll find it." Hiiro said before disappearing into the bedroom. He needed a moment to restore his Perfect Soldier persona. She had reached him in a way he wouldn't admit to himself. He paused for a moment next to her bed before opening the top drawer of her bedside table. He rummaged around in the drawer, but found nothing. He opened the next drawer down. There were only a few things in this drawer: a laptop, a broach, a small dagger, and two pictures. Hiiro took a moment to look at them. One showed Usagi and a man with dark hair laughing on a blanket. The other showed Usagi and four other girls laughing and looking at something out of the picture. Something about the first picture bothered Hiiro, but he paid the strange feeling no attention as he replaced the pictures and grabbed the broach. He hurried back into the other room, now anxious for answers. He gave the gold trinket to Quatre, who looked from the broach to Usagi and back. The broach began to glow, and opened of it's own accord. Inside there was the largest gem any of them had ever seen. It detached itself from the broach and entered Usagi's body, causing her to arch towards the ceiling when it did. Immediatly, her face returned to it's peaceful state and she began to snore lightly. Quatre picked Usagi up and took her into the bedroom as Trowa looked over the couch and floor where it had been stained with blood before. There were no traces of the red substance ever being there.  
  
Quatre carried Usagi to her bed, and pulled back the covers. He was astounded at how light she was. He knew she wouldn't be too heavy because she wasn't all that tall, but he, probably the least physically built of the five, could easily hold her in one arm. He laid her down softly on the bed, then tucked her feet under the blankets before pulling the covers up over her. For a moment, his eyes clouded over, and remembered the feeling when Usagi's healing hands were on his chest. He had loved it. Now, acting on impulse, he pulled back the covers and climbed into the small bed with Usagi. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping goddess, willing for sleep to come. Before his eyes closed, though, he smiled as Usagi unconsiously wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.  
  
"Aishiteru... Je t'aime... Usagi... I love you..." Quatre professed his love in Japanese, French, and English. Three languages he knew she knew. But somehow, he didn't feel like it was enough.  
  
About three hours later, Usagi woke up. The first thing she saw was Quatre's blue eyes.  
  
"Nani?" she asked quietly. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Awhile." was the Arabian's answer. He smiled. "Thank you... for saving me. And for... taking the pain. I could tell what you were doing." Usagi's face clouded in rememberance of the suffering she had felt.  
  
"Your welcome. You know all about me, yet I know little about you. Now I know that you have been through pain, too. More than I have. I was trying to help, but the pain from all five of you was nearly unbearable for me. Sorry I couldn't finish."  
  
"Why don't we finish now?" Quatre asked, totally out of character. Usagi blushed. The next thing she knew, his warm, savory lips were pressed up to her own.  
  
She gasped, her eyes flying wide as his arms wrapped possessively about her waist, shaping her body to his. A squeal escaped into his kiss, followed quickly by a soft, surprise moan. Her lids draped over shocked blue eyes as her arms tied themselves around his neck, one hand resting on his back as the other sifted through the silky hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
As soon as he could feel her responding, Quatre eased his kisses, tasting her more gently, tugging so slightly at her welcoming lips. His arms loosened slightly, caressing her back as he sifted through her hair. Teasing her lips with small, butterfly kisses, he silently thanked whatever Gods were listening. Slowly, unwillingly, he pulled away. He gave her a small smile, which she immediatly returned.  
  
"We should really go talk to the others." Quatre said, forcing the words out of his mouth. Usagi looked down at the mattress.  
  
"You didn't have to kiss me because I saved your life." Usagi said softly. The Arabian's eyes widened.  
  
"You think that's why I kissed you?" he asked. When Usagi nodded, he sighed. "Usagi I love you because you're you and because you make me feel incredible, not because I feel like I have an obligation to love you. The only thing I feel I have an obligation to do is protect you." With that, he rolled out of the bed and stood up, extending his hand to help her, too.  
  
The four remaining pilots sat around the table in the kitchen, surrounded by their laptops and printouts. "What are you all doing?" Usagi asked as she and Quatre entered the room, blushing.  
  
"Nothing. We have reports due tomorrow, remember?" Wufei said. "Onna, that dress is dishonorable."  
  
Usagi blushed immediatly, and concentrated for a moment. Her dress was replaced in a flash of silver by a short jean skirt and a light pink tank top.  
  
"Wow... Did you two have a nice nap?" Duo asked, only serving to make Quatre blush even more.  
  
"Oh... yeah." Usagi said, and went into the bedroom long enough to grab her laptop. Soon she joined the boys.  
  
"You know how to use a laptop?" Duo said.  
  
"So?" Usagi retorted, and began to type. Unbeknownst to them, she had already done her report. She quickly became accustomed to the databases and searched for information on the Gundams.  
  
"Why is there no information availible online about the Gundams and their pilots? Trowa and I saw this thing on the news and I want to find out who they are."  
  
Hiiro's eyes shot up to Trowa, who gave the smallest shrug. The five guys looked around at each other.  
  
"Usagi no one actually knows who the Gundam pilots are. What would you do if you knew?" Duo asked.  
  
"Simple." Usagi said. "I lived that life of killing, even they were youma, not human. I hated it and I loved it. It was the reason I couldn't go to sleep at night and the reason I got up in the morning. I would like to look into the eyes of a person who has killed hundreds, and punish them for doing so."  
  
They looked nervously at each other.  
  
"Where are you going?" Usagi asked Hiiro. He turned around, and saw her standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why are you awake?" he retorted in monotone.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was going to go out for a walk."  
  
"I'm going running." Hiiro said, once again in monotone.  
  
"May I come?" Usagi asked, lacing up her shoes.  
  
"Fine." Hirro turned and left, and Usagi ran out behind him.  
  
At four am, there weren't many people around. Usagi ran on Hiiro's right, keeping with his extremely fast pace and never slowing down. They ran for two hours like this, before Hiiro led them back to the apartment. Usagi sat on the counter of the kitchen, laying down and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I am so... gasp out of shape." She said inbetween breaths. "I used to train all the time, you know so I could keep up with the others in battle? But the only person who never critizied me if I couldn't get a technique right the first time was Haruka. She was so strong and taught me how to fight in the Silver Millenium. She would be so ashamed to see me now. I haven't practiced martial arts since a month or two before I came here. Hiiro?" she said abruptly.  
  
"Hnn?" He replied in monotone.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the day before yesterday. I honestly thought you were Mamoru- I mean, Mamo-chan." she said. 'Why do I keep calling him Mamoru? Don't I still love him?' she wondered.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, thinking hard. Hiiro watched her, and had a strange craving. Before she knew what was happening he covered her mouth with his. Usagi's eyes shot open, and then slowly closed as she felt his tongue snake into her mouth gently. He slowly tasted her, and then pulled his tongue back into his mouth, waiting for her consent to continue. She chased him and their tongues did a dance of desire, until finally Hiiro pulled back and held her at arm's length, scrutinizing her face carefully. His hands gripped her forearms so tightly that she winced at the pain.  
  
"Hiiro you're hurting me." she whimpered. He looked down at his hands as if they weren't his own, and released her.  
  
"Morning 'yall!" Duo cried as he entered the kitchen, the other three close behind.  
  
"Yawn" Quatre added as he sat down.  
  
"Morning!" she replied as she grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to change. She emerged in a baggy pair of black cargo pants that barely stayed on her hips, and a blue spaghetti strap top. She had swept her hair back into a ponytail high on her head, and carried her laptop under her arm. She sat on the couch and turned the device on.  
  
She immediatly went online and hacked into OZ's database. Using encrypted codes, she scanned the database for any mention of the Gundams. She found information aplenty.  
  
"Hey guys what's up between OZ and these Gundam pilots? Look, OZ is plotting an attack on them." she said, moving to the kitchen table and pointing to the screen.  
  
Quatre looked at the screen. "Holy shit Usagi how did you get in to this?!" he asked. It was a private memo from a high-ranking offical to a general that oversee-d the entire mobile doll regiments.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked, astonished.  
  
"What's the chance of us ever hearing that again?" Trowa asked jokingly.  
  
"None, zip." the blushing Arabian replied.  
  
Hiiro looked on. 'How did she?... There are two million lines of encrypted codes guarding that database, and one wrong key will sound an alarm. How the hell....' he watched Usagi. In one swift motion he pulled his gun out and placed it at her temple.  
  
"How the hell did you find that?" he demanded in his monotone. The other four stared at Hiiro.  
  
'If he keeps on doing that he'll blow our cover.' Duo thought.  
  
"H- Hiiro?" Usagi whimpered. "O-negai, doomo usakas o kuroso wuyhemi farien pluajd satiuan jiien." she said, reverting to her native tongue. (Translation: Please, kill me now so I may be happy. (Note: This is not the real Japanese, I made most of it up))  
  
"Honto?" Hiiro asked. (In monotone.)  
  
"Hai, O-negai, o-negai, o-negai. Swaidn gaure o meyiik." (Trans: Yes, please, please, please. Be rid of me (Once again not the true trans.))  
  
"IIE!" Hiiro exploded, and fired something off in rapid Japanese. They continued this conversation in a heated debate (though in Hiiro's case still in monotone) for five minutes or so, while the others sat there, wishing life had subtitles as none of them spoke fluent enough Japanese to keep up. Eventually Usagi stormed off, leaving them to study with great intensity the computer screen.  
  
"We need to destroy that mobile doll base but with this," Trowa gestured at the computer screen. "We may not be able to."  
  
"I agree." Quatre said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Look." Hiiro said in monotone. He handed them each a printout. It read-  
  
Pilots-  
  
A new threat has entered our war, an enemy that cannot be stopped by any of our current weapons. Bring your Gundams to the laboratory, tomorrow at 6:30 am. Furthur instructions will be sent to you later.  
  
"It's not signed, but it seems like their style letter." Wufei noted.  
  
"No one else has access to their systems." Hiiro replied in monotone.  
  
(AN: I am sick of writing "in monotone". Whenever Hiiro speaks, it's in monotone unless it says otherwise, kappeish?)  
  
"True. I wonder who the new enemy is…" Duo said.  
  
"We should be hearing about them soon." Trowa replied.  
  
"So, what's there to do for fun around here?" Usagi asked, re- entering the room but refusing to look at Hiiro.  
  
"Not much, but you know, Usagi-chan, if you want to go swimming there's a swimming pool not far." Quatre said politely.  
  
"Or there's Funny Golf!" Duo piped up.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?" Usagi asked, grinning.  
  
"Sure. But tell you what, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and I need to go pick up a few things. Why don't we meet you and Hiiro down there in about 2 hours." Quatre asked.  
  
"Okay sure!" Usagi smiling even wider.  
  
"Alright then, go ahead and go whenever you're ready and we'll catch up with you." Trowa said as they walked out. As soon as the door closed, Usagi spun around to face Hiiro.  
  
"Well then, I assume you know where this pool is?" she asked, an icy tone entering her voice.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro replied.  
  
"Fine then. I'll go put on my suit." Usagi said, grabbing something from her bag and then entering the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later in a stunning two piece. It had triangles of silky blue fabric covering just enough to be decent, and a bikini style, hi-cut matching bottoms.  
  
Hiiro looked up as she came back into the kitchen. She was preoccupied with tying a short piece of sheer fabric about her slim waist, and didn't see his appreciative gaze. She had pulled the top half of her hair into a French braid, and wore blue platform sandals.  
  
Usagi looked up and caught his gaze a split second before he returned to typing.  
  
"Are you and that thing glued together?" she asked jokingly. He shook his head, not looking up from the screen. She sighed silently.  
  
'Is this guy for real?' She wondered. 'I can't believe I'm falling for another guy. I thought Mamoru- I mean, Mamo-cha- Who am I kidding?! I guess Mamoru and I weren't as destined as I thought. He betrayed me. I have to stop thinking about him. But I can't deny this attraction I have for Hiiro...' After another moment or so of mental turmoil, Usagi made a concrete decision.  
  
She walked over nearer to him.  
  
"Hiiro?" She asked innocently, sitting on the countertop near to him, crossing her legs in a way she knew made them look a mile long. He didn't respond.  
  
"Hiiro?" She said again. He glanced up, and then did a double take. Something showed for a split second in his eyes as he looked back at the computer. She grinned.  
  
"Hnn?" He replied.  
  
"Why are you always so cold?" She asked seriously. The clacking of the keyboard stopped for a moment, and Hiiro sat as still as a statue.  
  
"I… must be." Hiiro said, for once unsure of how to answer.  
  
"But why…?" Usagi asked as she smoothly slid off the counter. She stood behind him, pressing her stomach against his back. Quickly he stood up, turning around to face her.  
  
"Usagi…" he said from deep in his throat, and it sounded more of a warning than anything else, as she hooked her arms around his waist.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, as she hugged him close and began to sway from side to side. She looked up at him, grabbed his gaze and refused to let it go. She searched his eyes for anything to show that his soul hadn't been sucked from his body. She stood on tiptoes (Hiiro had a growth spurt, okay?!) and slowly kissed him, sliding her warm lips across his cold ones until they no longer touched. She repeated this several times, and she began to feel stupid. Tears began to well up her eyes, and she turned away from him. She hung her head in defeat and was about to walk away when she was grabbed by the arm and Hiiro spun her around, pressing their bodies together in the most intimate of ways.  
  
Then he bent, and kissed her neck, her bare shoulder. Usagi shivered in delight as she felt herself lost, lost in deep Prussian eyes like fathomless oceans that looked into hers, sure of her reaction, sure he had pleased her. And then he leaned back, holding her shoulders, savouring his possession of her.  
  
For a long moment, he stood looking at her like that. I know you won't stop me, his eyes said. And then something else appeared in his eyes. Something like physical pain. He released her shoulders, slowly. And stepped back from her, dropping his hands from her side. He brought his hands straight up in front of him, looking with horror at his shaking hands, as if they were demons.  
  
"What's the matter?" Usagi asked, alarmed. Once more, he had taken her to heaven. And once again, he had brought her crashing back to earth.  
  
Looking down at his hands, he said in a strangled voice, "I can't do this...I can't do this...this is wrong."  
  
"No!" she cried in anguish. Hiiro moved towards the crying girl. And if looks could kill...  
  
"Stop crying. You hear me. Stop it." He said.  
  
"I can't help it… I'm afraid." She cried softly.  
  
"Afraid of what?" he asked, with a little bit of feeling in his voice. She didn't answer. He shook her, which only made her cry more.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, it suddenly dawning on him. She nodded.  
  
"How can you be so… detached, and unemotional? And why?" she asked, drying her eyes from the short onslaught of tears.  
  
"I can't tell you." He said, looking away, for he knew that his answer would only hurt her more. She nodded slowly, and smiled up at him.  
  
"You'll tell me when the time is right… I know you will. I understand that there are some things in a person's life that they just can't talk about."  
  
He smiled at her, for the first time in years.  
  
"So are we going to the pool, Hiiro?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me go get changed." Hiiro said.  
  
Hiiro and Usagi climbed on his motorbike a few minutes later, and Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Needless to say, when the other four pilots walked throught the pool gates and saw Hiiro and Usagi playing Marco Polo with a group of elementary schoolers, the reaction was quite comic. Wufei walked into a pole that supported the pool house gates, Quatre tripped over a towel and ended up on his butt in the entrance to the Ladies' Room, Duo just stopped to gape, and Trowa nearly walked into the pool.  
  
"That… is Hiiro, isn't it?" Duo asked as they put their stuff on an empty table and joined the two in the pool.  
  
Usagi and Hiiro were chasing each other around, splashing one another with the clorinated water when Hiiro was tapped on the back. He spun around, and Usagi materialized at his side. He was laughing, but when he saw the four questioning looks, his smile disappeared, and his arm dropped from it's position around Usagi's waist.  
  
"Hnn?" he asked in his old monotone.  
  
"Did we… miss something?" Duo asked. 


	5. Another Confession

Hey peeps! Me again! I just wanted to remind any lawyers out there that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.... Actually I was wondering if there are lawyers online just looking through all the FanFics to try and find someone who doesn't say that to sue. Anyways, enjoy the story-- The pairing voting has been closed, and I'm just about done with the entire story, but only just started posting it. I recieved about 45 votes on emails for a certain pairing... But if it wasn't the one you wanted, be aware that when I'm done with this story I'm going to write a really cute Trowa/Usagi story I had an idea for. Ja ne, please review or email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Can I speak with you a moment? Alone?" Hiiro asked them. They nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said to Usagi, who nodded as well.  
  
  
  
They sat down around a table on the pool deck. Hiiro took a deep breath.  
  
"I think we should tell Usagi who we are." he said carefully.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's insane!"  
  
"Completely out of the question!"  
  
"I agree. We should tell her." Trowa said.  
  
"Why?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"She has told us absolutely everything about her, for a start, and we still haven't told her anything about us. She has trusted us with one of the hugest secrets of all time, and we can't extend her the same courtesy. How fair are we being to her?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Whoah, slow down there Hiiro. What did we miss? We left you an hour ago and all you usually said was 'Hnn.' Now you're…." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"In love with Usagi." Hiiro ended for him. "I don't know what happened. But have you ever seen how beautiful and open she is? Her eyes say exactly what she's thinking all the time. She has this love for life, and for others, and it's impossible not to get caught up in that web. Surely you've all noticed as well."  
  
There were nods around the table.  
  
"Fine. We'll take a vote." Duo said.  
  
"Who said this was a democracy?!" Wufei asked.  
  
"Let's just see where everyone stands, alright?" Trowa interjected.  
  
"Alright. Everyone in favor of telling Usagi everything, raise your hand." Quatre said. Hiiro, Trowa, and Duo raised their hands immediately. Quatre slowly followed suit. Wufei looked around at the four of them.  
  
"If you really think this is the best course of action for us to take then I guess I won't try to stop you. We'll tell the onna." he said.  
  
Hiiro nodded. "I'll go get Usagi. We should tell her back at the apartment." The others nodded their agreement. Hiiro got up and went to the side of the pool, where Usagi was sitting with her feet in the water. He sat down next to her, and put one arm around her waist.  
  
"U- Usagi?" he asked. She turned to him, indicating he had her attention. She smiled. "We need to go. Come on." Hiiro said, helping her up. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her wrap and towel. As they walked out onto the asphalt parking lot, and Usagi positioned her towel so she could sit on it, she looked at the other four, who were climbing on their motorbikes. (These are boy-racer type bikes, Suzuki kind, not Harleys. You know, the ones were you lean forward instead of sitting upright?)  
  
"Are you guys okay? You're not as talkative as you usually are. Anything wrong?" she asked. They shook their heads quickly.  
  
"Nope, everything's fine, Usagi." Trowa replied as they revved their engines and pulled out of the lot.  
  
When they returned to the apartment Hiiro locked the door behind them, and then turned to look at Usagi.  
  
"We really need to talk to you." Hiiro said.  
  
"Can I get changed first?" Usagi asked, grinning. Hiiro didn't return the gesture but nodded. Usagi smiled again, and ran into the bedroom, re- appearing a few minutes later wearing short, tight dark denim shorts and a white halter top.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" Usagi asked as she perched on one arm of the couch. Trowa and Quatre stood next to the window, Wufei stood next to the door to the kitchen, Duo sat on the other arm rest of the couch, and Hiiro leaned against the wall in front of Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, this is really hard for us… me especially, to tell you." Hiiro began.  
  
"Why, what's the matter?" Usagi asked, raising half off the couch.  
  
"Just sit and listen, please, Usagi." Trowa requested. Usagi sat back down.  
  
"We haven't been completely honest with you… in regards to our lives. We are… fighters, too. We pilot elite fighting machines called Gundams."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "You five? Are-" she choked on her words. "The Gundam pilots?" she asked. They all nodded slowly.  
  
"How? Why?" she asked shaking her head from side to side, with her hands supporting her at the temples.  
  
"I was raised as an orphan in a church in the L2 colony." Duo said. (Email and correct me if I'm wrong.) "My motive for fighting is simple: I have nothing else to do. I have no family, never had any true friends, nothing to believe in. Sure I had everything that the people at the Maxwell Church could give me, and everything they believed in, but I found it hard to believe in a God that took everything away from me.  
  
"Trowa was raised in a circus with no or little memories of his past. I believe his reasons are closer to my own than those of anyone else.  
  
"Quatre was born and raised in a family with 29 sisters. His father was killed in the fight for peace. He's a test tube baby, the only boy. He's probably fighting to get away from being his sister's life-size Barbie doll.  
  
"Wufei was in a clan in the L5 colony, he's Chinese and very good at martial arts, as you might have already seen. His wife died early on, and he's been with us ever since. We all have our own reasons why.  
  
"Wufei and I have both were trained about 5 years. Quatre and Trowa were trained for 4 years." Duo concluded. Usagi nodded, rocking back and forth, biting her long nails. She seemed deep in thought for a moment, and then looked up.  
  
"What about Hiiro?" she asked. Duo looked at Hiiro, who nodded and turned away. Usagi looked at him worridly, and then back at Duo. Hesitantly, Duo began again.  
  
"Hiiro has led a very… different life from the rest of us, to say the least. He was chosen from twelve separate preganancies. When his mother wouldn't part with him as a baby, she was kept only long enough to deliver him. Then she was sent with the other eleven mothers to be… disposed of. Hiiro's been trained since he was a baby. He is Dr. J's 'Perfect Soldier'. He shows no emotions, has never failed a mission, and never talks about his training." Usagi's eyes welled up with tears, and she glanced about frantically.  
  
"I need to think." Usagi said, grabbing her coat and running out.  
  
Hiiro spun back around. "Where'd she go?" he demanded.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran and ran, as fast as she could. She finally stopped to catch her breath in a park about 2 miles from the apartment. She sat on a bench there a while and then later looked up and gasped. A young man about 19 or so, with brown hair stood there grinning at her slyly. She hated the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Hello sweet thing, you got lost?"  
  
She whimpered a little and stood up. "No, I'm just resting. I'll be  
  
going now...hey!"  
  
He had reached out and grabbed her arm. She glanced around and saw no one else  
  
was there.  
  
"You're not going any where. Yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiiro and the others ran out of the apartment complex, and studied the different roads Usagi could have taken. Hiiro took off in one direction and the others followed.  
  
  
  
They were walking through the park looking around for Usagi when they heard someone talking to someone else in a harsh voice, but since they were so wrapped up in looking for her they weren't listening to it much. Then Hiiro heard a scream, startling him.  
  
He moved them quickly to some bushes where he had heard it. Horrified at the view, Hiiro drew his gun out of its hiding place.  
  
There was a man pushing and pulling Usagi with him.  
  
"Let go, let go!" she yelled at him. He punched her in the face. Hard.  
  
"Shut up!" he grabbed her head and crushed her against a tree and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Get OFF ME!" she yelled at the man.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he was going to slap her again. But then he was pulled away from the tree roughly.  
  
"Hiiro!" she cried in shock. He had the guy on the ground, yelling at him and punching him in the face. Usagi stopped her shaking knees. Hiiro got off him and immediately looked Usagi over. The others had emerged from behind the bushes.  
  
"Usagi!" they cried.  
  
She ran to give him an embrace, for support. She felt herself trembling all over.  
  
"Hiiro...thank god you were here!" she cried into his shirt.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Hiiro asked, holding her face in his hands and examining her.  
  
She felt her mouth. "My face is kind of sore." she confessed. There was a small trickle of blood at the left corner of her mouth. Hiiro rubbed it a little with his finger and frowned.  
  
"Let's get back." Hiiro said. The others nodded. Hiiro placed his arm protectively around Usagi's shoulders, and they walked back together.  
  
  
  
Hiiro sat Usagi on the counter of the kitchen, and filled a cloth with ice. He pressed it gently to Usagi's face.  
  
"Ow!" she hissed. She looked at Hiiro. "Why couldn't you tell me before?" She asked.  
  
"Like Duo said, I am the Perfect Soldier. If it wasn't part of a mission then I was trained to not reveal anything. Believe me, if I could have told you anything more than I did I would have. You know that right?" She nodded. After a moment, Usagi spoke again.  
  
"You didn't trust me in the beginning. What changed your mind?" she asked them all, who were sitting around the kitchen. Trowa looked to Wufei, who looked to Quatre, who looked to Duo, who looked to Hiiro.  
  
"Your damn kisses." Hiiro muttered, color rising in his cheeks. Usagi smiled a little.  
  
"Is the Perfect Soldier actually blushing?" Duo asked in shock, receiving a death glare from the Prussian-eyed boy.  
  
Hiiro went to retrieved his laptop. Usagi rolled her eyes. "Again?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
He accessed an email from Dr. J.  
  
Trowa informed us of your decision to tell the girl your identity. Tomorrow morning- 6:30 am- Bring the girl.  
  
'Oh boy.' Hiiro thought. 'Am I in for it.'  
  
  
  
Later Usagi fell asleep on the couch with Hiiro. He was stretched out across the couch, leaning on the arm rest, and she was curled up in his lap. The TV was on quietly, offering news and cartoons to the other four who were lounging around the living room as well.  
  
"We have to take her with us tomorrow morning." Hiiro told them. "We leave here at 6 am." The others nodded.  
  
  
  
5:30 am  
  
"Usagi wake up." Hiiro said as he shook her gently.  
  
"Just five more minutes please Luna…" she mumbled, rolling over. 'Luna?' Hiiro thought. 'Oh yeah, the talking cat from the 20th century.'  
  
"Usagi wake up!" he urged her again, trying to pull her out of bed. He managed to get her into a sitting position as the others watched, amused. As soon as he let go of her arms she fell back onto the bed again. Hiiro sighed.  
  
"I really didn't want to have to do this." He said, almost an apology to the sleeping girl. He leaned down and tickled her. Instantly she began to laugh and giggle, and started to roll about her bed begging Hiiro to stop. When he was sure she was completely awake he stopped.  
  
"Now Usagi you have 15 minutes to get ready to leave." Hiiro said.  
  
"Huh? It's 5:30 in the morning! Are you insane? It's a school day." She said.  
  
"Like you ever cared about that before?" Wufei asked. She looked at him.  
  
"Wufei that was a long time ago. That wasn't the real me. Now where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." Hiiro said. Usagi nodded and went to change.  
  
She yawned as she emerged ten minutes later. She wore a pair of tight, low cut jeans, and a black spaghetti strap top.  
  
"I'm ready." She said as she pulled on her dark blue tennis shoes.  
  
"Good, let's go." Wufei said. They went to the parking lot of the complex and Quatre led them to a Corvette convertible.  
  
"Yeah right Quatre we barely all fit in that how are we supposed to with her?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry." Hiiro said. Quatre climbed into the driver's seat, and Trowa sat in the passenger seat. Wufei sat right behind Trowa, and Duo in the middle at the back. Hiiro climbed in behind Quatre and the Usagi sat on his lap gently. Quatre looked at them in the rearview mirror.  
  
"This is so not legal." He remarked as they pulled out.  
  
"So Hiiro we're driving there?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No we're going in the Gundams. We're just driving to the hangar." Hiiro explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
As they climbed out of the car Usagi looked around. They were in a forest and surrounded by trees but she couldn't see anything else. She began to open her mouth to ask them where the Gundams were when she saw Wufei walk over to a certain tree and grasp something blocked by the shadows. A door opened in the ground and they entered. Down and down they went on the stairs until they emerged in a huge underground room. The five Gundams lay on their backs in fighting mode, large and black against the darkness.  
  
Quatre disappeared for a moment, and the lights came on as he came back.  
  
"Whoah. These are the Gundams?" Usagi asked, mouth hanging open like a fish's. They nodded.  
  
"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Trowa remarked. The other four nodded and walked to their respective Gundams, leaping onto them and entering their cockpits. Hiiro walked up the arm of Wing Zero, then jumped on the top of it. He reached down to help Usagi up but she flipped up on her own. Hiding his surprise, Hiiro led her over to the cockpit.  
  
"It was only made for one person. You'll have to sit on my lap." He said, reverting back to his familiar monotone.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said, nodding. He sat down and she eased herself onto his lap, twisting and turning a bit before finding a comfortable spot. She leaned her head against Hiiro's shoulder as he stood the Gundam up and they exited the area, flying fast out of the atmosphere.  
  
"What about these other things I'm blocking?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Those are only for fighting. We shouldn't encounter any of that on the way." Hiiro said, only glancing briefly at what she had been looking at.  
  
Somewhere along the way Usagi fell asleep. It took them only twenty or so minutes to reach the place where the lab was located. With expert eyes Hiiro guided his Gundam into the even larger hanger of the lab. The others were waiting for them as Hiiro carried Usagi out of the cockpit.  
  
"The baka onna fell asleep again?" Wufei demanded. Hiiro nodded. Wufei shook his head, and then moved to wake her. After two minutes of a frusterating fight, Usagi was once again awake. They guided her through a door to their left, and they came into another large room. It had computers lining the walls around the full perimeter, and several lab tables. In the middle of the room was a large oak table. Sitting at this table were five strange looking men in lab coats.  
  
"Good morning." Dr. J. greeted. "I trust you have followed our instructions, Hiiro?" Hiiro nodded, and stepped to the side, bringing into view Usagi, who was looking around the room with intrest.  
  
"Hii-chan, who are these people?" She asked, looking at Hiiro, the scientests and then back at Hiiro.  
  
"These are our trainers, and the creaters of the Gundams." Hiiro explained simply in his monotone.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Usagi." Dr. J said, recovering from his inward shock. 'They are completely identical. Of course, Dr. M said they would be but this is incredible. And her eyes, so unlike the other. She's done something to Hiiro. He's no longer my perfect soldier. Close, but different. I just hope Dr. M's informant is correct on the information she gave us. But then again, her being who she is, who are we to doubt her?' he thought. (AN: I think that's about enough foreshadowing for one chapter. Are you beginning to get the plot yet? Good, I thought so.)  
  
"This is Dr. G, H, O, S, and Dr. M will be arriving shortly. He is finishing some… training projects of his."  
  
"Dr. M?" Quatre questioned. "Who's he?"  
  
"The sixth and final doctor. He joined us just before Hiiro's training began. He's a bit different from the rest of us."  
  
The door on the opposite side of the room opened and a man stepped in. He looked to be about 45, with jet black hair that had a greenish tint to it. He wore a white lab coat, but under that he wore a pair of gray slacks and black shirt. He held a clipboard and seemed very interested in what was on it. He glanced up for just a moment at them, and dropped his papers.  
  
"Holy…" he began to exclaim, looking at Usagi. She knelt to help him pick up the papers that had fallen off his clipboard. She just barely glanced at them as she picked them up and stacked them together, but being capable of speed reading, she caught these few lines:  
  
White female  
  
And  
  
Age: unknown  
  
And  
  
Trained assassin. Perfect Soldier.  
  
And then  
  
Missions: None as of yet.  
  
And then the last line she saw before Dr. M whisked the papers out of her hand  
  
Not afraid of death.  
  
As they sat down around the table, Dr. J gave each of them a folder.  
  
"This is information about the new threat. I trust you will be ready to battle these new suits. The Topaz is a very new, very dangerous mobile doll. Remotely controlled yes, but it is still very dangerous. They haven't started to use these yet, but they will soon." Dr. O explained.  
  
"So why did you bring us here?" Wufei asked.  
  
"To talk." Dr. M intoned quickly.  
  
"About what?" Duo asked.  
  
"About you're decision to tell this girl one of the most heavily guarded of our secrets!" Dr J exploded.  
  
"She can be trusted!" Hiiro yelled back over the table, standing and leaning on the desk by his palms.  
  
"Shirlaok faorn lsien sfire dafks. Maign dare, oiah kjein daisi." Dr. J replied calmly in a language Usagi only semi-reconized. The others couldn't understand it at all.  
  
"Awiasn. Asienf, isdj laksn dkisen. Haine andle pliod reagn quiont." Hiiro said, in his monotone again.  
  
"Hai." Dr J said, looking down at Usagi.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Duo asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind." Hiiro said before Dr J could answer.  
  
"I think it's time you six left." Dr J said in a calm, level voice, though Usagi could tell he was shaking with fury. Whatever Hiiro had said to him had affected him greatly.  
  
"Hai. I think that would be best. Contact us about any new missions." Hiiro said, shooting a death glare at Dr J.  
  
"We'll do that." Quatre told them as the others left through the same door as they entered.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe him." Hiiro muttered as Usagi climbed back onto his lap.  
  
"I could only understand a little of what you were saying in there." Usagi said. "What were you two talking about?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Hiiro said, turning his head away from her so she wouldn't she the flame in his eyes. She could feel the anger emitting from his body, though.  
  
The five Gundams were traveling close together, and were only five or so minutes into the journey when Usagi heard a beeping noise and saw a window pop up on the screen. Hiiro scanned over it quickly, and turned on the communication unit.  
  
"Mission: Accepted." Hiiro said in his monotone. Usagi looked at him as she heard similar phrases from the other pilots.  
  
"Hiiro, you're not going to- fight, are you?" She asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Why?" Hiiro asked, not realizing the comm unit was still on, and that the others could here everything. "You fought for years, what do you have against it?"  
  
"Everything!!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "I hated it! And I won't watch you fight either!" she said, crawling off his lap and squeezing into a small space where she could still see what was happening but she could turn away if she wanted. Hiiro sighed silently and watched as a fleet of Mobile dolls came into view against the empty darkness of space. He put on his helmet, and felt the surge of energy he always felt as his Zero System went online.  
  
Usagi curled into a small ball in her corner, watching through cracks in her fingers as Hiiro shot and blasted the Dolls out of exsistence. Tears coursed down her face as she heard the dying screams of their pilots.  
  
As the last Doll was obliverated, Usagi turned away. Hiiro guided the Gundam back to the original base, and took off his helmet.  
  
He looked around for Usagi, and saw a nook that he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Usagi… I'm sorry. I have to fight. I don't know how to do anything else." He tried to apologize. Usagi turned back around and climbed out, standing on the ledge created by the cockpit door falling flat for it's pilot's exit.  
  
"I guess you don't know how to love anyone either." Usagi said, jumping off the ledge and grabbing the exit rope. Hiiro made no attempt to stop her.  
  
"She's right." He whispered to himself. "She's right. It was my own mission." He pulled a gun out of holding place in the cockpit.  
  
"Mission… Failed." Hiiro said, and put the gun to his head, pressing his finger on the trigger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello again all! As you can see, one pairing has gotten a little ahead of all the others-- Or has it? 


	6. Training and A Mission

CARL P- I don't think I can say anything except that I'm sorry. I emailed my friend and asked her to help me write a short bit between Usagi and Wufei, and that was what she sent back, I have never heard of 'Give A Reason' before. Once again, I'm sorry. I wanted to thank Req-chan who reminded me that I kept jumping back and forth from calling the Silver Crystal the 'Crystal' and calling it the 'Ginzuishou'. Thanks, I noticed that after I posted the last chapter, and decided to leave it alone. I'm doing the same in this chapter. Also, to whoever told me that the correct spelling of Hiiro's name was actually 'Heero'- I'm using the original Japanese names- Thanks though. Arigato for reading my story! Review or email akamoonsugar@yahoo.com. See ya next chapter! 10 reviews and then I'll post it. -----Aka.  
  
  
  
"Mission… Failed." Hiiro said, and put the gun to his head, pressing his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Duo said through the communication system. Hiiro jumped about twenty feet into the air.  
  
"Chikusyoo!" Hiiro swore in his native language. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Stopping you from making the worst decision of your life. Haven't you listened to everything she's told us? She's been through so much and lost so many people who were important to her, if you were to kill yourself she would do the same. We can't take the place of anyone in her past life but we can protect her from being hurt again."  
  
Hiiro sighed inwardly. Duo had a point, but if he hadn't interrupted Hiiro would have shot himself.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro said as he jumped out of the cockpit. He ran through the hanger area, and, not seeing Usagi, wandered into the few small hallways and rooms off the sides of it, the only other rooms there.  
  
He opened each door, yelling for Usagi, and stopped. Usagi was sitting in one of the dark corners, crying softly.  
  
"First Endymion, then Mamo-chan, and now-" her voice broke. "and now Hiiro. God, why?!" she begged, looking up at the ceiling as if she could see through it, past the sky and into the stars.  
  
Hiiro silently walked over to her. She barely even looked up when she felt his warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Why?" she cried, burying her face into his chest. He tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry." He told her. She looked up at him through watery eyes.  
  
"I know you can't help fighting. At least I had nearly fourteen years of normal life before I had to fight."  
  
"It's all I know, all I was raised to do. I had no idea it would hurt you so much. I guess- I guess to have you I can't have fighting. I can't give you up, so I will give up fighting." Hiiro finished. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Iie, you can't give it up. I was wrong to ask you to give up fighting. I became attached to fighting as well, and if I had ever had to stop, or had given it up, I wouldn't have known what to do with myself. I hated it, but I couldn't stop. The worst thing about fighting was also the best. That thrill, that rush of adrenaline every time I destroyed an enemy. And now I crave it…" she cried, once more burying her face. Hiiro rocked her back and forth, cradling her like a baby.  
  
"Crave what, Usagi?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"The feel of welding a weapon. The feeling of…" she looked away, ashamed. "Winning. Killing. Power." She said, turning her back to him. "I'm forgetting everything the Senshi tried so hard to teach me, everything I've learned about fighting. And it's killing me that they worked so hard to help me improve my fighting and now I'm acting as if it never even happened. And when that sicko attacked me- if that had happened in the twentieth century, I would have known how to defend myself at lest a little. And now I know I can't…" she broke off, sobbing.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi. I used to feel the same way about the rush when I first began on missions. But I hid it because I was trained to ignore it. We'll help you, don't worry. We'll help."  
  
  
  
"Now, Usagi, this is where we'll start." Hiiro said, leading her through the forest a week later. They came to a large, hidden clearing. Trowa sat in one area cleaning a large set of guns. Duo stood off to one side with two smooth poles about 4 feet long. Wufei sat on the opposite side of the clearing, meditating. Quatre sat on the arm of Sandrock, typing something on his laptop which was connected by a cord to the cockpit.  
  
"What are we doing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"First you'll go to Wufei. Then, Duo. Then come to Trowa and I, and we'll all help you when you go to Quatre. Don't worry, it doesn't matter how long it takes. We'll help you and then maybe you can help us." Hiiro told her. She nodded, and headed over to Wufei.  
  
"What we doing?" she asked, pulling off her jacket. Underneath she wore pair of tight black exercise shorts, and a white spaghetti strap shirt, and trainers.  
  
"Hand- to- hand combat. Martial arts." Wufei said simply. "How much did you know?"  
  
"I dunno, I just learned whatever Haruka-san could teach me." Usagi said.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to attack you. Block me and fight back. We'll see how long you last and go from there, onna." Wufei said.  
  
'Inward Sigh Well he's still calling me onna but at least he lost the "weak" part.' So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't see Wufei's fist coming straight at her nose. It stopped an inch from her face. She looked to Wufei, shocked.  
  
"Lesson 1: Pay attention." Wufei said. Usagi nodded, and got in a defensive stance.  
  
Wufei threw another punch at her. This time she was ready, and grabbed his fist, twisting it around and up toward his shoulder, while trying to sweepkick him at the same time. Wufei jumped over her outstretched leg and flipped her using her own force.  
  
"Owww…" Usagi groaned as she lay flat on her back. Wufei pressed his foot to her throat, putting pressure on the delicate skin until she began to gasp for breath.  
  
"Lesson 2: Pain is just a state of mind." He said. Usagi lifted her legs and locked them in front of him and quickly sat up, sending him crashing to the ground, leaving him pinned. He grabbed her thigh and flipped her over him, and flipped himself with her, putting her in a headlock. She twisted and turned for a moment or two under him before he released her and stood up.  
  
"It's a good start." He said, and began to show her some manuvers.  
  
"Wufei… please… can we… stop?!" Usagi begged after an hour of being shown skills and two hours of pure nonstop fighting. Wufei had to admit, she was good.  
  
"Yeah." He said, sitting down next to her for a moment. "I think you knew a lot from your earlier training." Wufei said. (I know, Ooc.) "Go to Duo now." Usagi nodded, and grabbed her water bottle, gulping it down as she walked over to Duo's side of the clearing. She had watched him earlier, practicing a kata-like training manuver. She knew that just watching, dancing with a stick looked stupid. But if used the right way, she also knew it could be deadly.  
  
"Okay. You hold it like this, to begin with." Duo explained, showing her. She grasped the smooth wooden pole that Duo had given her.  
  
"Like this?" she asked. Duo shook his head and moved behind her, putting his arms around her and positioning them correctly. Hiiro watched jealously from the shadows.  
  
'Watch it, Duo-baka.' He mentally slapped himself. 'Idiot! She needs to learn this. So what if he's helping her?! She needs this!'  
  
"What kind of perfume is that, Usagi?" Duo asked as he bent near her ear to whisper "instructions".  
  
"I don't wear perfume, Duo-kun." Usagi said, debating whether to move closer into his embrace or run from the warmth of his hard body.  
  
"You even smell beautiful..." Duo trailed. Usagi blushed. "No matter what the others tell you, Usagi, remember this: I love you." Duo glanced over and spotted Hiiro in the shadows. He moved away from Usagi to begin her training.  
  
"Okay, now, let's see how much you can pick up." Duo said, positioning himself in front of her.  
  
"Hai." Usgai said, immediately missing his body heat and the smell of his musk.  
  
"Owww not again. I'm really sick of being thrown on my back. I thought this would be the easy one." Usagi complained as she stood up again.  
  
"No one ever said anything would be easy." Duo said, moving in to attack once more.  
  
"Duo…" Usagi whined. "It's been an hour already, and I've beat you several times. Can't we stop the torture now?" she begged.  
  
"You are getting pretty good…" Duo began. "Okay, go on over to Trowa and Hiiro." Usagi nodded, once again attacking her water bottle with vigor. She went over to where Hiiro and Trowa stood.  
  
"What am I learning here?" She asked. Her eyes traveled to the guns lying on a tarp spread on the ground, and back to them.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way, I am NOT learning how to fire a gun. That's where I fully draw the line!" she yelled at them.  
  
"I'll handle this." Hiiro muttered to Trowa. He led her into the trees. After walking a moment or two, he stopped and pulled her with him behind a huge oak tree.  
  
"What's the matter, Usa?" he asked, holding her close to him.  
  
"I don't want to learn how to use a gun." Usagi said, turning her head away from him.  
  
"But why, Usagi?" Hiiro begged.  
  
"They're so destructive… people don't have any chance of fighting back." Usagi said. "It doesn't give them a fair chance at life." Hiiro nodded, thinking.  
  
"Come with me." He said, leading her back to the clearing. Once there he whispered something to Trowa, who nodded and grabbed a machine gun from the ground.  
  
"I'm going to prove to you that a person can fight back to a bullet." Hiiro said to her, standing in front of a tree about 30 ft from Trowa. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
'He's not going to-' her thoughts trailed off abruptly when Trowa pulled the trigger on the gun. A million thoughts ran through Usagi's mind, the most prominent being 'Jump! Save him! Baka, do something!'  
  
What happened next, Usagi wasn't completely sure. But she did know none of the bullets ever hit Hiiro. He dodged and maneuvered so fast that it was over before it had started, even deflecting one bullet- that would have been deadly- with his gun.  
  
"Shimatta!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"You're telling me- there's a dent in my gun." Hiiro said, smiling a little.  
  
"Okay, Usagi, we've showed you how to aim and fire. Now aim at that tree over there with the bull's eye on it." Hiiro told her a little while later. Usagi put her tongue between her teeth, and carefully took aim….  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
"Usagi sometime this year?!" Hiiro exclaimed. Usagi turned to him.  
  
"Thanks now I'm gonna have to start all over!" She cried. Trowa rolled his eyes heavenward. Usagi took aim again….  
  
….  
  
….  
  
….  
  
….  
  
And pulled the trigger. Then next thing she knew, she was sitting in the dirt on her butt.  
  
"Oww… I am so SICK of being knocked on my butt."  
  
Finally, after Usagi could at least shoot a target pretty dead-on without being knocked over, it was getting dark.  
  
"Alright." Hiiro said. "That's enough for today. We'll camp here and work on these techniques some more tomorrow." Usagi flopped onto the ground next to the campfire Duo had built in between dodging stray bullets. She stretched out and moaned. Hiiro watched the sexy movement with smoky eyes. Usagi sat back up after a moment.  
  
"Now what do you me to help you with?" she asked.  
  
"We would like your help on some of our missions. OZ has somehow managed to get their hands on Gundanium Alloy, the material used to make Gundams. The only way to destruct it is from the inside, self-destruction. We haven't yet found another way to destruct it, but we had hoped that maybe you could…" Hiiro trailed off. Usagi nodded, thinking.  
  
"Do you have some? Can I try?" Usagi inquired. Trowa stood and walked into one of the extra tents, emerging a few moments later with a large hunk of the silver-grey metal. Usagi walked back a few steps and pulled her transformation brooch out of her subdimensional pocket. She cried out her transformation words, and soon Sailor Moon stood in the clearing.  
  
"Okay, Usagi, just relax, and you know, do whatever you do." Duo told her.  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath.  
  
"Moon Tiara... Magic!" she cried, lifting her headpiece off and sending it flying towards the metal. It left a dent, but came flying back without destroying it. The pilots looked disappointed, but Sailor Moon reassured them.  
  
"If that was the best attack I had, then I would have been dead in my second battle. You're the ones who need to relax." she told them, and they loosened up some. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the metal, suddenly feeling the need to give a speech.  
  
"Moon Scepter... Elimination!" Again, it didn't do much.  
  
(AN: I'm just going to pretend like she can call on all of her old wands, OK?)  
  
"Moon Princess... Halucination!" Nothing.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Nothing.  
  
She continued to hurl energy at the hulk of metal until she finally got frustrated.  
  
"Eternal Moon POWER!" she cried, turning into Eternal Sailor Moon. After none of those worked either, she turned to them.  
  
"Okay, none of these are working, obviously." Looking at their faces, which were going from disappointment to despairity, she spoke again.  
  
"I do know something that will work." At this, the five heads snapped up from looking at the ground.  
  
She concentrated hard with her eyes closed. A bright light flashed, and the jewel floated in her hands.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power..." she whispered, turning back to the metal. A beam of light shot out of the sphere, engulfing the Gundanium Alloy. Little moans were heard as they watched Usagi struggle to keep her hands in front of her. She began to sink to her knees, fighting to keep the Crystal in her hands. "I call upon the power of Selene..." she whispered. The boys saw her lips moving but did not hear her. A moment later, the hulk of Alloy discintigrated before their eyes. Shocked, they turned back to Usagi. She swayed from side to side. Alarmed, Hiiro helped her sit down around the campfire again. It was now really dark, and getting extremely cold. Usagi cuddled in next to Hiiro and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Usagi whispered tiredly.  
  
"That's amazing, Usagi-chan." Trowa said. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Arigato. That wiped me out." She replied. Seeing their faces, she explained. "When I use the Crystal it draws from my energy. Being of Lunarian blood, I naturally have a lot of energy, but the Crystal uses so much of it that it makes me very tired. Being of Lunarian blood also means I have very good control over my energy and what I do with it."  
  
"But doesn't that mean-? What if you used too much?" Trowa asked. Usagi sadly smiled.  
  
"I have already told you about that. If I use too much energy, my body doesn't have enough left to support me. I've died several times because I haven't used my energy wisely."  
  
"Oh." Trowa said. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hey let's play spin the bottle!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing a glass bottle from a nearby bag. "Whaddya say?" Duo asked, looking around at them all.  
  
"Yeah let's play!" Usagi cried. The others slowly nodded in agreement. Duo grinned.  
  
"Okay then, who spins first?" Duo asked as they sat down in a circle just outside the campfire.  
  
"You can Duo-kun." Usagi told him. Duo grinned again and placed the bottle in the middle of their tightly-knit circle. He took a deep breath and spun the bottle….  
  
"I am NOT kissing Wufei!" Duo exclaimed. Usagi shrugged.  
  
"Sorry Duo, that's the rules." Quatre told him. Duo turned to his left, where the Chinese boy sat. Both leaning forward, they kissed for about two seconds before they pulled away.  
  
"Okay now Quatre spins." Usagi said. Quatre sat to Duo's right. Quatre took the bottle and spun it….  
  
When it landed, Hiiro turned a bright red. He moved nearer to Quatre, and they kissed just like Wufei and Duo had- short. Then Hiiro quickly returned to his seat next to Usagi and wrapped his arm around her as Trowa took the bottle.  
  
"My turn." Trowa said as he spun it. It landed on Usagi, who was sitting to his right. Usagi blushed, and turned her face to Trowa. His hand caught her chin and he leaned toward her, pausing a centimeter from her face to say a quick prayer that Hiiro wouldn't kill him.  
  
He bent lower and kissed her soft full lips. He teased her lips at first, but when Usagi wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer, he lost control and plunged his tongue, surprising Usagi. She groaned in pleasure as she returned the kiss with the same fiercity. Her tongued tangled with his as his hands explored the curves of her derriere.  
  
The others watched in astonishment. Hiiro's eyes went dark with anger. 'Usagi, what are you doing? It's just a game! Trowa, why'd you have to kiss her like that? If you don't get your hands away from her butt in two seconds you're dead meat! Usagi, WILL YOU PLEASE COME UP FOR AIR ALREADY?'  
  
Finally the two pulled apart. Wufei stopped the timer on his watch and read the time. Hiiro was shooting daggers at Trowa. Trowa shrugged and handed the bottle to Usagi.  
  
She set the bottle down in front of her, and suddenly stood up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She announced, and went off into the woods.  
  
Wufei stood up a few minutes after Usagi left.  
  
"I'm going to bed. If you value your life you will not disturb me." He said, disappearing into his tent. What the others couldn't see, however, was Wufei exiting the tent at the other side, vanishing into the dark woods.  
  
Wufei followed the small trail Usagi had made, eventually catching up to her. She was looking up the stars as he went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. She spun around.  
  
"Wufei!" she exclaimed. "Why did you follow me?"  
  
He didn't respond, just looked down intensely into her eyes.  
  
"Wufei you're scaring me." Usagi joked, backing away from him slowly.  
  
"You remind me of someone… Who is it?!" he asked more to himself then to her. "WHO?! Who do you remind me of?!" he begged, holding her arms and shaking her a bit.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
Wufei ran down the hall of the hospital, dodging the disapproving glances he got from the nurses walking there. He knocked on a certain door, and after a moment or two it opened, and he slipped inside.  
  
"Hello." he said. "Is this the baby?" he said, looking at the baby the nurse held, who seemed strangely alert of everything around her  
  
"Hai." The tall woman with long hair replied, placing the baby carefully in his arms. "Take her and go. Oh, and give this to Dr. M, and tell him I'll see him soon, okay?" she said, handing him a manilla envelope.  
  
"Yes." he said with a nod. "Goodbye!" he called, and then ran back down the hall. Once he got a moment to stop and catch his breath, he looked down at his charge.  
  
"Hello there, little Princess. Your eyes… they're the bluest color…" he noted, staring deeply into them. He had the oddest feeling that the baby was staring back.  
  
********Back to Reality********  
  
Wufei moved closer and closer to Usagi.  
  
"Just before you came here I was sent on a mission. I had to abduct a baby. She had your same eyes… so intense…" His eyes became darker than ever, completely black.  
  
"Wufei what's going on?" Usagi asked as she backed away even furthur. Wufei continued to follow her.  
  
"Come on Wufei this isn't funny." she said nervously, and stopped backing up. "What's wrong?" she then asked seriously.  
  
"Usagi…" he mumbled, moving close to her. She could see his eyes were glazed over. He placed his hand gently behind her neck and kissed her softly on the lips. When she began to respond, he deepened the kiss, drawing her closer to him. She did not make any motion to move away from his embrace for quite some time.  
  
"Wufei…" she panted, pulling away. He looked down at her with the same intense stare as he had before. "I shouldn't-we shouldn't have… I should go." She whispered, pulling away and running through the woods. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Onnas." He remarked before heading back in the direction of the campsite.  
  
Usagi ran through the woods, tripping over roots and fallen branches. Each time she tripped she grabbed for something, usually another tree branch. Finally she stopped running, and sat down to think.  
  
'I wonder what's taking Usagi so long.' Hiiro thought as he lay under the blankets piled in Usagi's tent. He was dressed only in boxers and was waiting patiently for Usagi to come.  
  
'Usagi should be back by now. I want to finish what we started in the forest.' Wufei thought. He crept out of his tent and made his way around the backs of the tents until he reached Usagi's. Wufei lifted the back flap and crawled in under the blankets. Sure enough, someone was there waiting.  
  
Usagi re-entered the circle of tents, and noticed two still had lights on in them. She took a stick and began to stoke the fire a bit for heat.  
  
Hiiro shuffled closer to the other body. He reached up to "Usagi"'s face, and touched two fingers to her lips. Then he replaced his fingers with his lips…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi stood up and spun around. The screaming was coming from HER tent. As Duo, Trowa, and Quatre emerged from their tents, she grabbed the flaps and opened them.  
  
"HIIRO? WUFEI?" she asked incredously.  
  
"I didn't know you two had a thing for each other." Duo commented. Hiiro pulled a gun out and aimed it at Duo.  
  
"Omae o kursoso." He stated.  
  
"Hiiro. Chill." Usagi said.  
  
"Wufei what were you doing in Usagi's tent?" Trowa asked suspiciously.  
  
"For that matter what is Hiiro doing in Usagi's tent?" Quatre asked.  
  
The two decided not to answer.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Get out." Usagi said, punctuating her words with a yawn. Hiiro and Wufei left promptly.  
  
Usagi crawled under her covers and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Next morning…  
  
Hiiro sat eating scrambled eggs and typing away furiously on his laptop. He nearly spit his eggs out again when he read an email from the scientests.  
  
"We have a mission. All of us." He announced, causing all other conversation to stop.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked. "How long will you be gone?" Hiiro shook his head.  
  
"When I said all of us, I meant all of us. You too, Usagi. We have to retrieve some documents from Trieze's computer. Not an easy task. Here are the details…" he went on.  
  
"Whoah. Sounds like no easy smash-and-grab type thing." Duo commented when Hiiro had finished.  
  
"Alright we leave in half an hour. Lets get ready." Hiiro said. When the others drifted off, Hiiro pulled Usagi into his tent.  
  
"Here, put this on." He said, giving her some clothes. He left the tent for a minute, and re-entered when she had it on. Usagi wore a pair of tight nylon black flare pants and soft-soled black shoes. She also wore a tight black shirt. Hiiro gave her a black vest and she put it on. Then Hiiro pulled out a few guns and began to place them about her person. One went on either side of her hips, another went against the small of her back at her waistband. Two guns and ammo cartridges went on wide black straps around her upper thighs (Think Lara Croft). A small pistol went in the tops of each of her shoes. Hiiro also gave her a semi-sized gun to hold.  
  
"You're ready." Hiiro finally declared. Usagi smiled nervously as they joined the others around where the fire used to be.  
  
"Sorry we didn't get to finish training, Usagi." Quatre told her apologetically as they began to walk through the woods.  
  
"It's okay." Usagi said.  
  
"But listen Usagi they taught you how to hold a gun, if not fire rapidly. So if you run into an OZ officer, just point the gun at him- make sure the safety is off first- and bluff. Tell him if he moves you'll shoot him. He should believe you. If not, fire one bullet. Like a warning, okay?" Duo finished. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Hai." She replied as they came to the small clearing where the Gundams were hidden. A few minutes later they were flying out into space to find Treize's ship.  
  
  
  
"Wow… It's so big…" Usagi said as they approached the ship.  
  
"We're not going to get in there without a fight." Duo noted over the communications system.  
  
"Why don't I just make the Gundams invisible?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Honto?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"….." All came from the comm system.  
  
"I can try." Usagi shrugged. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A silver light washed through the cockpit of each of the Gundams. A minute or two later, Usagi opened her eyes and leaned back against Hiiro.  
  
"I did it." She whispered. "The Gundams are invisible. We won't be when we get out of them but the actual Gundams are."  
  
"Great!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Good job, Usagi." Wufei told her.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre added.  
  
"Doomo arigato, Usa-chan." Hiiro whispered huskily in her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before shutting down his now-invisble Gundam into an empty hanger module set into the side of the ship.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets go." Hiiro said as the last of the five pilots jumped to the ground. They each nodded, each drew a gun from their belts. Usagi still held the one she had been given for that purpose. They crept to the only door leading out. Hiiro signaled for them to be silent, and slowly opened the door, and seeing the empty hallway, they each dashed through the door quickly.  
  
They made their way through the hallway at as fast a pace as they could go without making too much noise. Suddenly Usagi pulled Hiiro behind a outcrop in the wall. The others, behind them, followed suit quickly.  
  
"There's a camera right around the corner." Usagi said with her eyes closed. "Check and see if I'm wrong."  
  
Quatre pulled out a small hand-held computer. Typing quickly, he nodded. Hiiro furrowed his brow.  
  
"See how many there are." Hiiro said. After a few seconds, Quatre replied.  
  
"Over a thousand, but we'll only run into 432 on our current route."  
  
"Too many to shoot out, they'll be able to track our route based on which cameras go out." Trowa noted. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Give me the computer." Hiiro suddenly said. Quatre handed it over, and Hiiro began typing furiously. Soon, the lights flickered and died.  
  
"What the hell did you do Yuy?!" Wufei exclaimed. Hiiro shrugged.  
  
"I knocked out all power supplies except those needed for the oxygen. Let's go." The Perfect Soldier replied. They made their way quickly down the hall.  
  
A few moments later, the lights flickered back on.  
  
"Shit Hiiro what happened?" Duo exxclaimed.  
  
"Emergency power supply." Hiiro stated before grabbing Quatre's computer again.  
  
"Fei-chan's a wimp, Fei-chan's a wimp..." Usagi mocked the Chinese boy as she danced around him. Wufei's eyes became clouded with anger and he grabbed her arm, about to yell at her.  
  
"Who are you?!" A soldier demanded as a group of four of grey-clad soldiers with large guns turned the corner ahead and came across the six. They raised their guns and aimed carefully, holding the six under careful scrutiny. Usagi glanced around. Wufei still had his hand on her arm from when she had insulted him a moment before the soldiers had found them.  
  
"Please," she whimpered, batting her innocent blue eyes at the leader of the group. "He hurt me. Please, help me!" she begged. The leader of the group of soldiers thought for a moment, then looked at Usagi closely. He nodded.  
  
"Sir, remove your hand. Miss, walk over here slowly." The man said. Wufei pulled his hand away, giving Usagi a death glare. She walked over to the group of soldiers and stood behind the leader. She gave them a quick wink before leaping into action. She kicked the leader in the groin from behind at the same time as punching the nearest soldier in the face. Two shots rang out and the other two were on the ground.  
  
"Bingo." Hiiro said suddenly, and the lights went out once more. Wufei caught Usagi's arm once more and pulled her with him.  
  
"Real smart, Usagi, real smart." he said warningly. "Be careful, please, Usagi." Then he pulled her into a hug and whispered the few words she never thought she'd hear from his mouth.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Usagi. I love you."  
  
"We're here." Hiiro said harshly, leading Usagi away from Wufei.  
  
"3...2...1..." Hiiro mouthed silently, and they burst into the office, guns raised.  
  
Treize sat behind his desk. All of the lights were on in his office.  
  
"Get up, Treize. Hands up." Duo said, motioning with his gun. Treize moved slowly- under Duo's careful eyes- to a corner.  
  
Hiiro sat down and popped a disk into Treize's computer. He began typing.  
  
Usagi looked around. She wandered around the room, looking at everything. She was looking at a picture near the door when Hiiro called out across the room.  
  
"Usagi, lock the door while you're there. Duo, come look at this for a second." Usagi turned to lock the door. At the same moment, Duo walked to the desk, leaving Treize unprotected. In those few moments when Duo's back was turned, Treize pulled out a hidden gun and fired two shots. Usagi was locking the bottom of the two locks when she felt pain ripping through her body.  
  
"Usagi!" Five young men screamed out at the same time as she turned and dropped to the floor. Hiiro was the only one who didn't run to her side. He grabbed Trieze and slammed him against the wall, pressing his gun to the older man's head.  
  
"Hiiro... Please... Don't hurt him." Usagi asked weakly as her blood began to stain the floors a brilliant red.  
  
"Usagi, don't talk and keep still. You can get past this." Quatre told her as Trowa began to press his hands firmly on the two places where the bullet had pierced her body. Hiiro looked at Treize.  
  
"You're lucky right now. I won't kill you in front of her. She's too innocent, too pure to see this. So here's the deal. When you wake up, I'll be gone. But I'll be back soon. I promise." He said with a voice that would scare the devil. Then, with one quick movement, he ensured that Treize would sleep for the next 12 hours.  
  
"Usagi you can heal yourself!" Wufei exclaimed. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"No... I can't..." Usagi whimpered as Hiiro knelt next to her on the floor. He gently lifted her head into his lap, although her golden hair was already red with blood.  
  
"I don't have... the energy... left... I don't have... the... will... left... to live..." She replied, coughing up blood after every few words.  
  
"We can give you the energy, Usagi, just tell us what to do!" Duo exclaimed. Usagi coughed again, then tried to clear her throat.  
  
"Remember how I said Lunarians have a lot of energy? cough You five would die if you gave me the amount needed to power the Crystal for only a few moments." Usagi replied weakly.  
  
"Usagi I would gladly give up my life for you." Trowa said, smiling sadly.  
  
"Me, too." "As would I." "Ditto." "I would, too." The others added.  
  
"I won't allow it. I love you all like brothers... but one I love more..."  
  
"Who do you love, Usagi?" Quatre asked gently. Usagi tried to answer, but instead turned her head and vomited blood.  
  
"Who is it, onna?" Wufei demanded. Usagi took as deep a breath as she could, and choked on the air.  
  
"I'm... sorry... Aishiteru..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Is it who you think it is? Or has she been playing them all from the beginning? It may not be who you're expecting. It probably isn't who you're expecting. Then again, maybe you know exactly where I'm going with this. Maybe........................................... 


	7. Death and A Roomate

No Author's notes except that there will only be two or three more chapters long... but there are plenty more twists coming! Please, I'd like a lot more reviews before I post the next chapter cause there's MAJOR plot thickening in this one... Anyways, please email me akamoonsugar@yahoo.com or review if you want me to finish posting... Or else I might just leave it off here.... I could be evil... Ja! Aka  
  
"Ashiteru..." Usagi whispered slowly, before her eyelids closed over her brilliant blue eyes for the last time.  
  
Four of them were crying. Hiiro just sat there, eyes glazed over, Usagi's blood staining his hands and clothes. The emotions drained out of him in only a few seconds, leaving him the emotionless soldier that he spent the first few years of his life training to become.  
  
"Usagi... How could you leave us like this?" Trowa begged her lifeless body. An alarm rudely interrupted their grief.  
  
"We have to get out." Hiiro told them in his old monotone. The other four looked at him.  
  
"We can't just leave her here." Quatre said in a strained voice.  
  
"We can and we will. The body will slow us down." Hiiro replied.  
  
"Yui, for a while I thought you actually had some humanity left that hadn't been beat out of you. But this, leaving her like this... It's discusting." Wufei told him as Hiiro stood to open the ventilation shafts. "Not even an onna deserves to have this as a final resting place. Especially not one like Usagi."  
  
Hiiro aimed his two guns at them.  
  
"We're leaving. Now!" he said in a raised voice, though in monotone.  
  
"He's gone again, isn't he?" Quatre asked as they climbed in after him.  
  
"Afraid so, Quatre." Trowa replied, sighing.  
  
  
  
Treize shook his head slightly, bringing the room around him into focus. He ran the day's event back through his mind. He sighed, and looked around the room. There was nothing there except a large puddle of blood. Treize stood, trying to shake off the feeling of nausea that the sight of so much blood gave him. As he was trying to walk around the large puddle, he glanced at the mess. His jaw dropped. In the center of the now-dry red blood was drawn a small bunny and a cresent moon. He went over and unlocked the door to his office, and then ran to the surveillance room not far away. Treize rewound the tape of his office several hours, and when he watched them, he nearly passed out.  
  
'What the hell?' he wondered in amazement.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, Usagi. We will miss you forever. You brought spirit to our lives that none of us could have had without you. We will try our best to remember everything you did for us, and we hope you go to heaven, because that is the only place truly worthy of you. You were an angel on Earth, and an angel in our lives. We love you." Quatre finished. He, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei stood in a graveyard outside a large church a week later. They had gotten Usagi an angel carved out of pure white marble. The inscription on the plaque at the bottom read:  
  
For Tsukino Usagi, who touched so many people in so many ways. Thank you for helping us to understand ourselves, and our future. You taught us the most important lesson in life: Where there is great love, there are always miracles. You taught us that success is never final, but failure can be, and you taught us to believe the best of everyone. Thank you so much for blessing our lives. We love you.  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Your brothers  
  
"Hiiro didn't come today, Usagi. He's become his old self again. We all love you, Usagi- Hiiro included. We know he would want you to know that." Duo said solemnly. The four of them, dressed in matching black suits, black shirts, and dark grey ties, each went up and set a flower on her grave before walking away slowly, arms linked as though they were leaning on each other for support. Then again, maybe they were.  
  
  
  
"We are going to have another roommate." Hiiro announced as they came in the kitchen. They had changed out of their suits.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That's insane!"  
  
"Usagi only just left!"  
  
"What the hell are the Docs thinking?!"  
  
"She's a Gundam pilot." Hiiro said in monotone. All other conversation immediately ceased.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ummm, Duo? Does Hiiro ever joke?" Quatre retorted.  
  
"He did for awhile there." Duo shot right back.  
  
"This girl's name is Gi. For all of you that, like me, don't know Japanese, it means 'silver'. It looks like she's been training as long as Hiiro has." Wufei said, looking at the email Hiiro had recieved. "She's sixteen, like us. She pilots the Gundam Ki, which is Japanese again, and means 'energy'. When is she coming, Hiiro?"  
  
"Any time now." Hiiro replied.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, someone knocked impatiently on the door. Before any of them could even stand up, a girl came walking in. She carried two huge duffel bags and had a large bookbag on her back. She was dressed in black jeans and a large dark blue hooded sweatshirt. She had the hood pulled up so that the boys could not see her face.  
  
"I'm Gi." She stated simply. Various forms of greetings came from around the room.  
  
"Let me show you where you'll sleep." Quatre said politely. She nodded, and picked her bags back up, following him into the bedroom. With a heavy heart, he pointed to Usagi's old bed. They had packed her belongings up a few days earlier, and all her things were safe in a closet. Then he retreated to the living room to join the others.  
  
Gi wasted no time in unpacking. By the time the guys went to bed an hour later, she was storing her empty bags under her bed.  
  
"I'm taking a shower." she announced, and went into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Duo burst out.  
  
"Oh, so now she's just gonna take over? Is that it?" he exclaimed. "Has anyone even seen her face yet?" The others shook their heads. Duo went over to his bed and pulled out his laptop. Opening a file named 'bunny', he stared at the contents for a long while. It was a picture of Usagi. Finally he sighed and closed the laptop, looking around to see what the others were doing.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Gi came out. The five men froze as she turned towards them and they got their first look at her face.  
  
She looked exactly like Usagi, right down to the way her nose turned up very slightly. She had the same brilliant blue eyes, only hers lacked the sparkle that Usagi's had had. Instead, hers were dull and lifeless like Hiiro's, which hinted to them that her training had been like the perfect soldier's. Her hair was oddly colored, a mix of bright silver and light, shiny blonde like Usagi's, and her hair hung down to the middle of her back. Gi was even the same height and build as Usagi had been.  
  
Gi now wore black cotton pants and a black spaghetti strap top. She made her way over to her bed. She pulled out her laptop as she sat down. Looking at them using her peripheral vision, she watched them staring at her and mouthing things to each other. With one swift movement, she pulled a gun from her waistband and pointed it at each of them in turn.  
  
"Why are you staring?" she demanded.  
  
"You look like someone we knew." Quatre replied. Duo jumped off of his bed and landed behind Gi. Without turning around, she pointed her gun over her shoulder. Duo gulped. Even without looking at him, she had her gun pointed perfectly between his eyes. One shot would kill him.  
  
"Get off." Gi said. Duo nodded, and went to jump on Wufei's bed. Gi continued to watch her new comrads and type on her laptop. She opened her email, and looked through her new messages.  
  
'Good, one from Dr. M.' she thought as she opened it. The email read:  
  
Hello, Gi-chan. You have not been enrolled in the Academy because the year is almost over, and you learnt those things when you were six. Have fun learning to live and work with the other Gundam pilots. Keep an eye out on Hiiro especially. They will be surprised by your appearance. I know why but I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Also, please refrain from killing them if at all possible. Dr M  
  
Inwardly, the slightest hint of a smile crossed her face. On the outside, she remained the same. She shut off her laptop and stuck her gun back into her waistband. Then she pulled back her comforter and climbed under the thick black cotton. Without a word to the guys, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Duo crept out of the bedroom early in the morning. It was about 3 am, he was hungry, and Wufei had some chocolate cake in the refridgerator that was just waiting to be eaten. As he snuck quietly into the kitchen, he looked back over his shoulder and saw two azure eyes staring at him, looking almost amused.  
  
"Yi-!" Duo began, but Gi clamped her hand down over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh," she warned him, and pulled him with her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Duo whispered.  
  
"You made noise getting out of bed. I'm a light sleeper." Gi explained calmly and softly as she opened the fridge door and pulled out Wufei's chocolate cake.With Duo watching, she put it on a plate with a fork and set it down on the kitchen table. Duo's eyes widened a bit.  
  
'What's up with this girl?' he wondered silently. 'She's been training for as long as Hiiro has. She's supposed to be another perfect soldier. It looks like she is. She talks a bit, though not as much as I do or as little as Hiiro does. She seemed so serious earlier, but this- this is a side of her I didn't expect. She's stealing my cake!' He came out of his mental debate to notice Gi looking at him with her head tilted to one side as if expecting something.  
  
"What?" Duo whispered. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Not yet. Aren't you going to eat this cake?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Oh! I thought you wanted it." Duo replied. When she shook her head 'No', he sat down at the table and began to eat the huge slab of chocolate cake. After an amazingly short period of time the cake was gone, the plate washed and put away, and the two snuck back into the bedroom silently, confident in the knowledge that all evidence of their presence was gone.  
  
Two hours later, Gi was awake again. She climbed out of bed dressed quickly in black nylon stretch pants and a black shirt that didn't cover her shoulders, but fit snugly around her upper arms and had long sleeves. The shirt showed her bra straps, and she quickly pulled on a grey hooded sweatshirt and running shoes.  
  
A few moments later, she closed the door to the apartment behind her and locked it. Putting the key in her sweatshirt pocket, she took off running down the stairs and out of the building.  
  
  
  
At 8 am, Trowa began to wake them all up, as he always did. Quatre woke up easily, as did Wufei. Duo, however, was another story entirely.  
  
"Once again, the sleeping Shinginami refuses to wake. Weak." Wufei commented.  
  
"I'll get him to wake up." A new voice announced. Gi entered the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, right! We've tried dumping water over his head and sticking him in shower. We've even tried putting his own shoes near his nose. What are you going to try, onna?" Wufei asked skeptically.  
  
"Watch and learn, boys." Gi said,walking over to Duo. Leaning over, she whispered a few words in his ears. Immediately he sat up straight and looked around.  
  
"Where?! Where?!" Duo demanded. Gi gave Wufei a look and went in the living room.  
  
"Weak onna." Wufei muttered.  
  
"What was that, Wufei?" Gi called from her position on the couch.  
  
"Nothing, Gi!" Wufei called back. Gi thought for a moment.  
  
'I'm supposed to be being nice to these guys, and I am. They seem pretty nice. Maybe I should do something nice for them.'  
  
"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" she called to them.  
  
"Whatever's leftover from the Chinese we had last night." Duo yelled back. "Duh! You know anything else good to eat in this place?"  
  
"Of course!" Gi replied. "I'm making breakfast!"  
  
The others raised their eyes in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Here." Gi said, setting the last of several dishes on the kitchen table. "Scrambled eggs, toast, muffins, waffles, and pancakes." The four guys exchanged looks, remembering a meal almost exactly like this one. Just then they heard the opening and closing of the door to the apartment.  
  
Hiiro walked in the door and the first thing that came to the perfect soldier's attention was the smell of the place he lived. Hiiro stopped just inside the door. Frozen in place, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose.  
  
'That smell....' he thought. 'Usagi's back!' Suddenly he began to walk briskly towards the kitchen.  
  
'It has to be her... It has to be!' he told himself, while the other part of his brain was yelling at him to remain calm and be the Perfect Soldier. As he reached the entryway to the kitchen, his heart plummeted, though nothing showed on his face.  
  
'It bugs you that Gi looks so much like Usagi, doesn't it?' A voice in his head asked.  
  
'No, course not.' Hiiro thought.  
  
'Oh yes it does. I hear everything that goes on in here. You miss Usagi, Mr. I-have-no-emotions. And every time you look at Gi you think of Usagi. Don't you?' Hiiro didn't answer, but silently banished the voice.  
  
"Good morning, Hiiro." Duo said.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro grunted in monotone.  
  
"Whatever, dude." Duo replied with a grin.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, the Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa were sitting around watching television and reading when Hiiro came out of the bedroom.  
  
"I'll be back soon." he stated simply, and left. The others shrugged and went back to what they were doing, not noticing that Gi left right after Hiiro. (AN: Ha! she left right after him? hahaha! That's funny! okay, guess not. sorry for interrupting your reading! Enjoy the rest!)  
  
Outside, Gi trailed Hiiro, staying behind by about thirty feet but keeping within sight. Hiiro walked for a long time before reaching where he was going. It wouldn't have been such a long walk if it had not been for the path he chose to get there. He stopped in a graveyard. Gi suddenly felt uncomfortable, and, after examining the layout of the area, settled in a tree outside the entrance. She couldn't hear what Hiiro was saying, but she could watch his every move. And watch she did.  
  
  
  
"Hello again Usagi." Hiiro said, laying a single flower in the angel's hand. "I know I haven't visited in a few days. I'm sorry. We've got a new roommate, Bunny. She looks a lot like you, except not as beautiful. I miss you so much, Usagi. I swear that I will avenge your death." Hiiro sat on his heels in front of her tombstone angel, keeping his balance by resting one hand on the marble for support.  
  
"The sunrise this morning was beautiful, Usagi. You should have been there. Oh-" his voice broke. "-Usagi!" he cried, leaning his forehead against the smooth marble. For a long while he sat like that, just whispering things to Usagi and letting tears fall off his face onto her grave. (AN: Hmmmmmm....... OOC. Way OOC.)  
  
  
  
Gi watched Hiiro the entire time.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing out there. I'm supposed to be learning about this guy, but he never talks. He's Dr. J's "Perfect Soldier". Dr. M tells me I'm just like him in training, strategy, and techniques. I don't like talking more than is nesscesary most of the time, but sometimes it's great to be able to talk to people. Especially when you need information. Maybe that's not what Hiiro Yui needs though.' With this thought in mind, Gi climbed out of the tree and began running back to the apartment to plan.  
  
  
  
Hiiro glanced at his watch and sighed. 'Time to go already, or else the others won't know what to think.'  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, I have to go now. The others don't know I come to visit you. I can't stop being the Perfect Soldier. I just can't. Goodbye, Usagi." He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the angel's lips. With that, he walked away.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gi!" Duo cried as he ran into the living room and jumped on the couch next to her. Over the past two weeks Gi had learned that she had to be very patient with Duo's antics.  
  
"Hey Duo." she replied.  
  
"Have you seen Wufei lately?" Duo asked with an impish grin.  
  
"I think he's taking a shower. Why?" Gi looked at Duo, who winked at her. "Duo- What did you do this time?"  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei screamed from the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said in an innocent voice just before Wufei entered the room.  
  
The reaction was immediate. Gi and Duo exploded into laughter, Quatre politely tried to hide his giggles behind his hand, Trowa smiled and even managed a few chuckles, and the corner of Hiiro's mouth twitched. Wufei had bright pink hair.  
  
"Maxwell-" Wufei began in a dark voice. "What. Did. You. Do?." he asked, as if spelling it out for the braided pilot.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you must have mixed up the bottles." Duo replied, trying to mask his laughter and guilt.  
  
"What am I going to do?! MY HAIR IS PINK!" Wufei practically screamed in Duo's face. He grabbed Duo by the throat and held his katana close to his braid.  
  
"Not the braid, anything but the braid." Duo pleaded. Wufei smirked and moved his katana closer to Duo's crotch instead.  
  
"NOT THAT EITHER!" Duo suddenly shrieked. "Okay, anything but the braid and the reproductive organs!"  
  
"I'll say this one more time, Duo. Then your body parts start disappearing. What is this stuff?"  
  
"Chill- chill out, man. It's just temporary. It'll be out in one wash- I swear!" Duo replied hurridly.  
  
Satisfied, Wufei dropped Duo from his hold. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, and a few seconds later they heard the shower turning back on.  
  
"Damn. The guy doesn't shower for like, two months, then, he takes two showers in one day. What gives?" Duo asked, grinning. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo joined Gi on the large couch to watch TV. After a moment, Hiiro sat with them, laptop open and ready on his lap.  
  
  
  
When Wufei re-emerged from the shower, they made their way into the kitchen, where there were several huge trays of Chinese. They each picked up plates and piled them with rice, noodes, and various other foods from the Eastern ethnicity.  
  
"This is fake American crap." Wufei said for the umpteenth time as they sat down in various places around the apartment to eat. They had tried all sitting together at the kitchen table, but it had resulted in five faces staring boredly at laptop screens while Duo drove them all up the wall.  
  
"We have another mission." Hiiro told them in monotone.  
  
"Good! Let's go kick some butt! Shinginami rules!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Details. Now." Gi said, holding out her hand to Hiiro. The others were used to this now. Hiiro gave Gi a single sheet of paper. After reading over it, she disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged a minute or two later in her 'battle gear', as Duo called it. She wore tight black pants and matching shirt, with a black leather jacket and black boots. She had guns hidden all over her body.  
  
"Ready." she told them. They left to make their way to where the Gundams were hidden.  
  
"She's so different when it comes to missions." Quatre commented to Trowa while they were walking.  
  
"Yeah, but she's nearly perfect when it comes to completing the mission, so of course she's going to act a bit differently." Trowa said.  
  
"You could be right." the blonde Arabian replied. They continued on in friendly silence.  
  
  
  
Once they reached the base where they were to steal files off a computer, they crouched in a dense patch of bushes.  
  
"What's the plan? There are tons of soldiers guarding the door. The great Shinginami is ready for action!" Duo said in a half joking, half serious tone. Gi pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. Unfolding it and laying it on the ground, they could see it was blueprints for the base. One room was highlighted in pink. The room with the computer they had to steal information from. By pointing to the blueprints and having a short conversation consisting of grunts and a few words, Hiiro and Gi quickly came up with a plan, and then informed the others. After making sure everyone had enough ammunition, Hiiro gave the signal to slip into the base.  
  
A few hours later, they were out. They stood at the top of a hill nearby while Hiiro double-checked the detinator for the bombs they had placed, and then pushed the button. Gi's eyes lit up as she watched the explosion, watched the flames dance and the smoke rise to heaven.  
  
'Heaven.' Gi thought to herself. 'Is that where you are, my Nanashi? Where are you?'  
  
(AN: Thanks to LunaPrincess for the name. Nanashi means 'no name' in Japanese. I got the name from her story The Ultimate Mission. She's a true writer. The story is awesome. Go read it!)  
  
"Nanashi..." Gi whispered to herself.  
  
Next to her, Wufei straightned up a bit. All the way back to the apartment thoughts were running through his mind, names, dates, and memories. None were what he was searching for.  
  
'Nanashi- I've heard that before! Whose name is that? Why can't I remember?' he thought, over and over again.  
  
When they reached the apartment complex, Wufei pulled Gi off to the side. Giving the others a look, they took the hint and started up the stairs.  
  
"Gi, who is Nanashi? I heard you talking to yourself earlier." Wufei asked. Gi looked straight into his eyes.  
  
'Oh great. Once again you screwed up. You opened your big mouth too much and someone heard. Well, go on, get yourself out of it!' her mind screamed at her.  
  
"Nanashi is an old friend." Gi replied evenly. "Can we go now?" she asked, her old monotone resurfacing. Wufei inwardly rolled his eyes.  
  
'Great, here we go. It's no use to try and talk to her anymore. She's a cross between Duo, Quatre, and Hiiro. Sometimes she's hyper like Duo, sometimes she talks just enough to be polite, and sometimes she can be a real bitch when she's silent like Hiiro. But there's something about her I just can't place, and I know it's not just becuase she looks a lot like Usagi.'  
  
"Fei-chan, are you coming or not?" an amused voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"That's not my name! You bet I'm coming! Better run!" Wufei yelled, not knowing or caring that he was acting so unlike himself.  
  
"Aiiie!" Gi yelled as she was chased up several flights of stairs. She paused at the locked door.  
  
"LEMME IN!" she screamed as Wufei emerged from the stairs nearby. Someone was taking their time to unbolt the door. It opened right as Wufei caught up with her. She dove through the doorway as Wufei caught her around the waist.  
  
What resulted was comic. Wufei and Gi were in a doggy pile in the doorway while Trowa looked down on them from where he had jumped out of the way. Gi and Wufei were laughing crazily, especially after Trowa closed the door and Duo was considerate enough to join the pile, dragging Quatre in with him. This resulted in more laughter as the original two tried to untangle all the limbs, Quatre politely trying to climb out but kept falling back on top of them, and Duo making it worse by twisting his way and tangling all of their limbs up. They were all laughing.  
  
"Whoever has their hand on my butt, move it away slowly. Unless it's you, of course, Gi." Duo commented through tears. His face fell when the hand shot away, and Quatre turned about sixteen shades of red.  
  
"Aww, shucks." Duo grinned as he said it, though. The four of them managed to untangle themselves. Gi disappeared into the kitchen, with Duo close after her.  
  
"Where there's food, there's Duo." Trowa commented. A few of them cracked a grin before going back to what they were doing before.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trowa?" Quatre began later. Trowa looked up from what he was doing, signaling the younger boy that he had the older one's attention. "We're not even attending the Academy anymore, so I was thinking we could go to my Uncle's old house in the country. Would you like to go?" Trowa nodded. Smiling, Quatre ran to ask the others.  
  
"Hey! Everyone! Kitchen! Now!" Quatre yelled. There was a sudden stampede to the small room as the promise of a mission hung in the air.  
  
"What's the mission?" Wufei asked. Quatre gave him an odd look.  
  
"There is no mission. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to head out to my Uncle's old house in the country. Just walk out and go pack if you want to go, we leave in the morning. Bring all your stuff." The kitchen was quickly deserted as they all went to pack.  
  
  
  
About 9 hours later they stood surrounded by bags in the living room. The entire apartment was empty, save the furniture. When Quatre announced that the car was ready, they all picked up their bags. there were two black duffels that no one picked up at first. The five guys reconized them as Usagi's bags, and looked to each other, wondering who had thought to bring them.  
  
"Oh I found those in a closet and since Quatre told us to bring everything, so I assumed one of you was going to forget your bags since they were in the closet.Who's are they?" Gi asked them.  
  
"The bags are mine, onna." Wufei said quickly, noticing that the other four had also opened their mouths to answer.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Let's go!" Gi said excitedly.  
  
In front of the complex, a limo was waiting. Opening the trunk, they piled in as much as would fit. Which wasn't much. The rest they crammed in with them. After they had somehow managed to fit fifteen bags and six people in a space made to seat four comfortably, they were off.  
  
  
  
"Quatre when you said 'house', we thought you meant a house. This is a mansion!" Duo exclaimed. Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, come on. I had them prepare enough rooms and stock the kitchen with food." the blonde boy told them. They picked up their bags and entered the 'house'. Quatre led them to a hall in the middle of the house. He pointed the rooms out. They each got their own room.  
  
"Thanks Quatre!" Gi exclaimed. She had a room in the middle of the hall. Duo was on one side, Hiiro was on the other. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's rooms were across the hall. The rooms were nice, consisting mainly of a bed, a tv, and a bathroom.  
  
"Hey guys lets go swimming!" Quatre suggested about an hour later. They had all unpacked, and were standing in the hallway waiting for something to do.  
  
They must have all agreed because they all disappeared into their rooms and reappeared a few minutes later with swimsuits on. Quatre grinned and led them through the maze of hallways. As they passed a large set of double doors, Quatre pointed to them.  
  
"Through there is the indoor pool, and there's another door leading to a hot tub and another to the sauna." he explained. They nodded, then he led them outside to the pool there.  
  
Gi quickly shed her sarong, watching Wufei and Hiiro carefully. They were standing next to the water, and it was obvious they were having a 'serious' moment. She looked at Duo, who nodded. They both grinned.  
  
One.... Gi mouthed  
  
Two... Duo mouthed back.  
  
Three! They both went for it. Duo shoved Hiiro in, and Gi got Wufei.  
  
A moment earlier....  
  
"Hiiro? I need to ask you something." the Chinese boy looked at his fellow pilot. Hiiro nodded. "Do you remember someone named Nanashi?"  
  
"No name?" Hiiro asked in monotone, just they were pushed simultaniously into the water.  
  
"Boom yow! Touchdown!" Duo exclaimed. He and Gi high-fived each other, not noticing as Quatre and Trowa snuck up behind them.  
  
Splash!  
  
Duo and Gi quickly joined the first two in the pool. They looked up, annoyed.  
  
"You may have got us this time, amatuers. We'll get you next time!" Duo told them. The two dry boys laughed at his comment.  
  
"Yeah right!" Quatre told them, acting totally out of character. Then again, Trowa was also out of character as he pushed Quatre in to join the others before jumping in himself to join the splash-fight. The fight lasted for about twenty minutes. Gi hauled herself out of the pool and went to sit on a lounge chair nearby.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' she wondered. 'Up until about a little more than a week ago, I was Dr. M's perfect soldier. Now, I'm acting as if I have no cares in the world. I've got a war to fight. Why can't I conceal my emotions any more? I'm actually acting normal... scary.' She fought for a moment, and managed to put her stone mask back on, once again becoming an emotionless statue. She lay there in the bright, warm sunlight with her eyes closed as the chaos of the pool fight- with Duo's help- began to rage again not ten feet from her. She fell asleep like that. After the fight had ended, and the others had become waterlogged and decided to go back inside, she woke back up, her instincts reconizing that the others were no longer making noise, even in her sleep.  
  
Gi tied her sarong back around her slim waist as she walked back toward her room. Once she was back in her room, she pulled out her laptop and checked her email.  
  
'sigh No missions. Why do I even bother to stay around here?' she wondered as she changed into a pair of black baggy cargo pants and navy blue long sleeve shirt. She sat back down at her computer and began to hack into various systems, checking up on OZ's activities. Then, with nothing better to do, she decided to wander around the mansion.  
  
  
  
Dr M looked at Setsuna in near shock.  
  
"How did you manage that?" he asked. His older half-sister shrugged, and looked at the girl who lay on a cot in the corner.  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time. I used some of the Ginzuishou's power combined with some of my own to bring her back. Right now, the Ginzuishou needs time to replentish it's energy supply. She won't wake up for a few days anyway. I was hoping she could stay here."  
  
"This is going to be a very odd experience. You said she's a lot like the other one, right? It's going to be like raising the first one all over. That was scary enough." Dr M told her. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"It'll be alright. She'll only be here a day or two. You know what has to happen as soon as she's strong enough, right?" the Guardian asked. Dr M nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure which one I'm rooting for here. The one, I raised all her life. She's like a daughter. But this other one, she's so unique-and look what she did to the pilots! She turned them all into normal teenage boys. That's something none of us could do, and we were with those boys for most of their lives." Setsuna smiled at him.  
  
"What did you do at her birth? You told me vaguely, but I never really understood what happened." Dr M asked. Setsunsa's eyes darkened.  
  
"I did what I had to. Now, each have a vague feeling of remembering doing things they've never done. One, for example, remembers the Crown Arcade, while the other remembers how to hack into computer systems, something the first was trained to do early on." Setsuna told him. Dr M shook his head.  
  
"I still can't believe how any of this is even possible. I thought I was weird, being the half-son of the God Chromos." Setsuna smiled again, and waved the Time Staff once, changing into Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I have to go- the Time Gate cannot be left unattended for long." she told her brother.  
  
"Hai, I understand. I assume you'll be back when she wakes?" the other asked, rubbing his temples. Sailor Pluto nodded before stepping through the a portal to the Time Gate.  
  
  
  
(Now I'm getting impatient: I wanna get to the good part! So, we're gonna do a time hop. We're hopping forward four days- there have been a few missions, but nothing major has happened. Usagi is just now waking up…)  
  
  
  
"Uuuugh…" Usagi moaned, putting her hand to her forehead, wiping the sweat off her brow. She felt her crescent shining, but was not bothered. "Where am I?" she wondered. She thought back. 'We had a mission… We went in Treize's office, I locked the door…' her thoughts trailed off. 'Oh Kami- Why am I still alive?' she moaned again, and sat up. She was soon looking around. She was sitting in a small, bare room on a mattress on the floor. There was only one door, and the only other furniture was a wooden chair.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud again. She stood, and walked to the door. Just as she reached for the door handle, it swung open. A smiling face greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan. I'm Dr M. I'm also Sailor Pluto's half-brother." he said to her, entering the room. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Two questions: One- Why am I still alive? And two- Where am I?"  
  
"One- You cannot die eternally. Not yet. But that's something my sister needs to explain. Two- You are in a special training facility, built by myself and my colleagues. I believe we've already met, in another area of the building, ne?"  
  
"Hai." She replied. Dr M watched her intently.  
  
"There's something you have to know, Usagi-chan, but I'm not the one that should be telling you. Setsuna told me to tell you that she'll come as soon as you wake. I'm sure she'll be here soon."  
  
"I'm here now." A voice came from the still-open doorway. Sailor Pluto stood there, tall and dark, before coming in and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, in a little while, I'm going to have to tell you something. But to do that, I need Gi as well. I don't want to explain it more than once; it's rather complicated." She told her young Princess. Confused once more, Usagi smiled, trying to cover her uneasiness.  
  
"Okay, I guess. What now?" Usagi asked.  
  
'That's my hime.' Pluto thought. 'Always optimistic.' (hime= princess)  
  
"We have to go to Quatre's mansion to find Gi." The tall one replied.  
  
"I guess there I'll find out who Gi is, huh?" Usagi asked as she pulled out the Ginzuishou to aide Pluto in the Teleport. Pluto nodded, smiling. Dr M stood with them as they began the teleport, and traveled with them to Quatre's mansion.  
  
  
  
The six Gundam pilots sat around Quatre's large living room. Duo was yelling at a pinball machine Quatre had bought for him in the corner, Trowa was once again trying to compose music, and Hiiro was- as usual- staring out the window. Quatre was sketching a picture in his notebook, Gi was typing away on her laptop, and Wufei was sharpening his katana.  
  
Suddenly, a purplish-blue swirl of color began to appear in the center of the room. Hiiro and Gi pulled their guns out of nowhere and Wufei stood up quickly, freshly sharpened katana ready. Sailor Pluto stepped out of the portal. The five guys reconized her fuku as that of a Sailor Senshi, but kept their weapons at ready.  
  
"Put your weapons away. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. There is someone who wants to see you." she said. The others held their breath and waited. Another figure stepped out, and they let the breath out, sighing. It was Dr M. He smiled at them, much more light-hearted than his older sister. Gi nearly smiled at the sight of her trainer and mentor. Nearly.  
  
"Oh how quickly you all give up." Dr M said cryptically as another faint form appeared. The girl, once again clad in Sailor fuku and trademark odangos, smiled brightly at them all.  
  
"Hi again, guys!" she greeted. Even Hiiro could not stop his jaw from dropping.  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked softly as the portal closed behind them. The girl nodded excitedly. Then she turned, looking at the one occupant of the room she didn't know. They stared at each for a long moment, before Pluto coughed a bit to get their attention.  
  
"I'm sure you all probably want an explanation, so let me start at the beginning..." she said.  
  
  
  
Now I could be really evil and leave it off there, or I could continue posting as soon as I get enough reviews.... If you want the next chapter (which will not be the end), PLEASE review. It takes only a few seconds and it'll make my day! Ja ne! 


	8. The Past is Explained

"I'm sure you all want an explanation, so let me start at the beginning." Pluto said. Still staring at each other, Sailor Moon and Gi moved to sit on opposite ends of one of the couches, next to the one the five boys had moved to sit on.  
  
"Pluto-sama?" Sailor Moon asked. "What's going on?" Pluto sighed before beginning.  
  
"I was present at your birth. I had seen the future, and knew what would happen if Usagi was allowed to die when she was 16. I knew I had to prevent those gruesome events, so I thought long and hard about how to stop it. Finally, I came up with a solution. So I posed as a nurse, and when it came time, not ten minutes after your birth, to take you to the maternity ward, that's not where you went. Instead, I took you into a vacant hospital room. There, I split your essence. I divided your Star Seed in two." she saw Gi's blank look. "Everyone has a Star Seed- it's what keeps them alive. You cannot survive for long without it. When I split your Star Seed, it basically ensured that neither of you could die, unless killed at the exact same instant. And since you two were seperated by six thousand years of time, that was pretty well impossible. Then, Wufei, without knowing he had ever left his own time, came back to the 20th century and took one of them Dr M to be trained. See, Wufei took the baby to the Dr M that was in existence when you all were just starting to be trained, and then, unknowingly once more, traveled back to his own time. So, when Usagi killed herself, I was ready. I brought her here, and left her under the other pilot's care. When she died again, I took her to Dr M, my half-brother, to rejuvenate her energy. Now comes the problem- there are two, but there can only be one." she finished, and took a deep breath. The other pilots were still in shock from seeing Usagi alive, and this new information was not helping their condition at all. Gi and Usagi looked from Pluto to each other and back.  
  
"Nanashi…" Gi whispered almost incoherently, glancing at Wufei. "So what does this mean?" she asked. Pluto's face dropped.  
  
"It means that one of you will enter the other's body, and when it's over, only one persona will be left."  
  
"So we are going to fight inside one of our minds?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sort of. It's partly physical, but a lot more mental. I'm sorry I had to do it, girls. But you need to say your goodbyes to the others- Not even I know who will be left when this is over." Pluto told them. Duo jumped up off the couch, breaking the other's prolonged silence.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Usagi just came back, and now you're taking her away again?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Duo. I'll say goodbye, but it won't be forever, no matter what." Sailor Moon told him, walking over and enveloping him a huge hug.  
  
"Come back to us, Usagi." Quatre said, standing and hugging her as well.  
  
"Yes, onna. You're not as weak as you were when you got here- use the training well." Wufei told her. She jumped towards him and hugged him too.  
  
"Please come back, Usagi." Trowa told her, wrapping his arms around her. She looked at Hiiro.  
  
"Be sure you win." Hiiro said in monotone. She nodded, understanding that some things would never change if she didn't win. Gi watched all this silently.  
  
'They want her to win.' she thought dejectedly. She then shook the thought, training her emotions (or lack thereof) on her new mission- winning the right to live as herself. Sailor Moon came over and stood in front of her.  
  
"Ready?" Pluto asked. "I have to open a portal between you two." They both nodded, not breaking eye contact with each other. She closed her eyes for a moment, and a purple hue appeared in the air between the two girls. They each took a deep breath and stepped forward. Immediately, they completely merged. An interesting thing happened- A girl wearing Gi's clothes but having Usagi's hair appeared. She stood straight-backed, eyes wide open.  
  
"Watch her eyes." Pluto told them. "It's the only way we can really tell who's winning." The others moved closer to watch as the girl's eyes changed from a lackluster blue to a vibrant azure and back. "Just pray that they don't cancel each other out." she added. All eyes snapped up to her.  
  
"That can happen?" Dr M asked. Pluto nodded.  
  
'I don't know what I'll do if Usagi doesn't win. She's so... her. Please, Allah, let her come back.' Quatre prayed.  
  
'The great Shinginami should not allow someone as sweet and gentle as Usagi to be lost to the world. It's not right!' Duo thought, shaking his head slightly.  
  
'Please, onna. You're so much stronger than you were before. I respect you for that. Come back to us safely. Be strong.' Wufei instructed her.  
  
'Come on, Usagi. You have to come back. I promised not to kill- I'm sorry that wasn't possible. Don't punish us all for my broken promise.' Trowa begged silently.  
  
'Usagi-chan… Forgive me my kokoro no tsumi*.' Hiiro thought simply.  
  
'The one that is meant to be the Princess will prevail. The Ginzuishou might not react to Gi, though, even if she is of the same essence as Usagi.' Pluto thought.  
  
It seemed as though they all sighed at the same time. Without warning, the girl's eyes snapped shut and she fell forward. Pluto caught her and set her down on the nearby couch.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"The fight is over. It doesn't take long to watch, but if you were in there it would seem like a lot longer. To them, it was like fighting consistantly for a few days. But like I said, it's not all physical. Sometimes, however, emotional battles are more tiring than the physical ones."  
  
"So who won, onna?" Wufei asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"We won't know until she opens her eyes and tells us. She'll only be out for a few more minutes. She's still caught in a time warp, where a minute is more like a day. She'll stay in the warp until she regains consiousness. It should be any minute now, unless they canceled each other out."  
  
"How will we know if that happens?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Simple- she'll never wake. She'll continue to breath, but never move." The green-haired Senshi told them.  
  
Then the figure on the couch began to mumble and groan. They moved closer to her, waiting, hoping, praying. A crescent moon began to glow on her forehead.  
  
"That's a good sign, right? Doesn't that mean Usagi won?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
"Unfortunately not. Both of them have the power to control the Ginzuishou; they are both the Moon Princess. The birthmark will appear no matter what." Pluto replied. Duo's face dropped.  
  
"Uuuuuugh." The girl said. (She says that a lot, doesn't she?) She mumbled what sounded like a name, though none there could really understand who's name it was. Slowly she opened her eyes. They were azure, but didn't sparkle like Usagi's did. Then again, they weren't as completely dull as Gi's had been.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"The fight is over." Pluto responded simply.  
  
"Which one are you?" Duo, the impatient one, asked. The girl sat up and lent against the back of the couch.  
  
"I remember more lifetimes than one person has." The girl began, her voice confused but emotionless. I remember training to become an assassin, and growing up as a normal teenage girl. I remember infiltrating OZ, and playing video games at the Crown Arcade. But I must be true to myself," she paused, voice gaining emotion. "I am Tsukino Usagi!" she exclaimed, smiling at them all. The five boys crowded onto the couch to hug her, and soon it was a massive pile of people trying to hug Usagi. She was giggling and laughing; loving every minute of it.  
  
"Welcome back, Usagi-hime!" Pluto greeted. Usagi untangled herself from the others and embraced her older Senshi.  
  
"Thank you for caring enough to ensure the future." Usagi said. Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Splitting a person's Star Seed is unforgivable. How can you thank me?" Pluto asked. The others had quieted down for the moment.  
  
"Because I know that you did what you thought was right, what was necessary to ensure that the rest of the world did not suffer. I thank you for that, if for nothing else." Usagi said, gaining a regal voice. Pluto bowed slightly.  
  
"Arigato, Usagi-hime." Usagi then turned back to the boys.  
  
"Arigato for everything, but I'll understand if you do not want me to stay here." She told them quietly. A moment passed before anyone answered.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Quatre asked.  
  
"You changed all of us." Duo said.  
  
"In many ways." Trowa added.  
  
"You can't leave us, onna." Wufei said.  
  
"O-negai. Don't leave." Hiiro added quietly.  
  
"You want me to stay?" Usagi asked incrediously.  
  
"Of course!" the others said simultaneously. A huge grin grew across Usagi's face.  
  
"Will you stay here with us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Of course!" Usagi replied immediately.  
  
'She'll be happy here. I'm just sad to have to leave her here.' Pluto thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Pluto-sama?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I have to leave in a little while. You will be alright." Pluto told her.  
  
"I know I'll be alright- I'm with the five greatest guys ever." Usagi said. "But I'll miss you, Pluto-sama."  
  
"I will miss you as well. Remember, just summon me if you need anything. Oh, there's a few things I forgot to tell you, Usagi-hime." Pluto said, knowing that her next words would lighten Usagi's spirits even more. "It was because of your split Star Seed, not a curse of the Ginzuishou, that made you immortal. Because you now have your entire Star Seed, you are no longer immortal. Using the Crystal will not drain your energy like it used to, either. You are also no longer bound by the one-daughter rule of childbearing as you were on the Moon." Usagi's face lit up, and she was almost crying.  
  
"Thank you so much, Setsuna-sama!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her once more. As Usagi pulled away, a new thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Pluto-sama… I can't go back to the 20th century, can I?" When Pluto shook her head, Usagi sighed. "Then what about Chibi-Usa? What about Crystal Tokyo? What about- Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this, Usagi. Just splitting your Star Seed was not enough. I had to do more. Chibi-usa was never meant to be. She was a child born as an orphan in another timeline, who I gave fake memories and sent her to you. Crystal Toyko was a real place- it originated about 100 years after you left. But because it was eventually taken over by communists, the idea of a place such as that fell apart. You and Mamo-chan were never meant to rule it. Mamoru wasn't even your true soulmate. That was another lie that I'm sorry I had to tell you." Usagi's face fell. The other's hearts dropped to the ground and were crushed under the leaden press that was Usagi's pain. "Mamoru was the Prince of Earth, and you were in love during the Silver Millennium. But think back- did you honestly feel, at any time you were with Mamoru, that you were soulmates?"  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi trailed off. That word alone crushed the others. She looked up at Pluto. "No. When I was with him I convinced myself that I was just too young to feel that feeling, that it would come when I got older. But it never came. You're right- Mamoru never was my soulmate." she sighed, looking up. "But I think I know who is." she added quietly.  
  
"Forgive me, Hime." Pluto told her, bowing.  
  
"Already forgotten." Usagi interjected.  
  
"The others are still alive, Usagi." Pluto told her.  
  
"Honto!" Usagi exclaimed. "The other Senshi?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. You know how to find them if you wish. Just consider the fact that they have been living for six thousand years and don't look a year older than when you left. You are the only one that can grant them mortality."  
  
"I will think it over." Usagi said slowly. Pluto smiled, knowing her kind princess would do the right thing.  
  
"Hai. Arigato. I must be going now. I have to take my quiet half- brother back to his colleagues. Take care of yourself." Pluto told her, embracing her young princess.  
  
"Ja ne, Pluto."  
  
"Ja na, Hime." Pluto responded as she pulled away. Usagi could have sworn she saw a small tear forming at the edge of Pluto's eye. Pluto guided her brother through the portal she opened, and then, after waving slightly to the group of young teenagers, followed him.  
  
'She's finally free to enjoy her life.' Pluto thought.  
  
"How did you not die, Usagi?" Duo asked. Just after Pluto had left, they had all sat down on the large couches.  
  
"Like Pluto said- unless someone has their entire Star Seed, they can not die. Since Gi and I were still seperated, I wasn't allow to die." she said, sighing.  
  
"And what was all that stuff about immortality?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Before, I was immortal. I could slit my wrists or shoot myself in the brain and I would still live. Now, I'm mortal! I'm so happy because now I can grow up with you guys and not be afraid of still looking like this when you're near death. That's what I feared when I was in Tokyo. I forgot that the Senshi couldn't die unless I granted them mortality. Now, I'm going to make up for my stupidity in Tokyo." Usagi said happily. They looked at each other.  
  
"How are you going to that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm going to go find them." Usagi said. Seeing their surprised faces, she nodded. "I at least owe them mortality, even though they'll probably hate me for leaving them to fight alone."  
  
"What are you talking about? They were the ones that made you do it in the first place!" Duo exclaimed. "You don't owe them anything! They owe you one major apology and an explanation!" Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I just have to find them. I miss them so much." Usagi said. She stood up. "I'm going to summon them. If you wish to come, you can. I'd be glad for the company." They nodded, and stood up with her.  
  
"What time is it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"12:45 in the afternoon." Hiiro replied. She smiled.  
  
"Great!" she said, glancing over what she was wearing. She was dressed in a pair of tight, low-cut blue jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top. She grabbed a white knee-length cotton duster and pulled it on over her bare shoulders.  
  
"How are you going to summon them, 'sagi?" Duo asked.  
  
"Like this." She concentrated and a ball of energy appeared in her hands. Slowly, she pulled back her arm and threw it as if she was a pitcher. The ball flew out the window and disappeared.  
  
"Let's go meet them." Usagi said.  
  
"Already?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hai. You see, when I summoned them, we were put in a time warp until they recieved the message and teleported to here. You all didn't notice because the time warp is like a pause button."  
  
"Oh." Duo said. "Thanks for claifying." He grinned. She smiled back, and led them towards the kitchen and the back door.  
  
"Where are we meeting them, and how do you know you're way through Quatre's mansion?" Wufei asked.  
  
"In the orchard clearing, and remember, I have most of Gi's memories." Usagi reminded them. By then, they had reached the back door. She took a deep breath before opening the door, just in time to see a streak of light land not thirty feet from where they stood. Her face lit up, and she began running towards where her Senshi had landed. The boys ran after her. She stopped just in front of the four girls, who had detransformed by that time.  
  
"Usagi? Is that really you?" 


	9. More Reunions than Expected

I don't really have anything to say except please review... More plot twisting coming in this chapter! Making it a little longer than I originally thought. I don't own SM or GW. Email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com or review if you want me to continue posting. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Ja ne! Oh, and if you don't understand the whole 2-baby thing from the explanation from the last chapter, email me and I'll try to explain it better!  
  
  
  
"Usagi? Is that really you?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded excitedly.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You've been alive this whole time?" Matoko asked. Usagi nodded again.  
  
"Kind of." she replied.  
  
"Odango- we're so sorry about what we said. We never meant to drive you away." Rei said softly.  
  
"We just wanted to push you to be more mature. We were trying to support you, but we pushed too much, too far." Minako added.  
  
"Can you ever forgive us?" Ami asked. Usagi walked closer to them. Slowly, she stood in front of each one, looking into their eyes for a moment or two before moving to the next one. Then she backed away, standing once more about seven feet from them.  
  
"Of course I can forgive you." Usagi said, once more assuming a regal tone. Her crescent birthmark began to glow brightly, and the other Senshi's birthmarks followed suit.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, you tell me the truth." Usagi added. The five pilots were a bit surprised; they had never heard her sound as commanding as she did just then. "I'm sorry, as well. I'm sorry I ran, sorry I left you to fight alone for six thousand years." she looked up from the ground to see her friends smiling at her.  
  
"If you felt that way all this time why did you not come back and help?" Rei asked.  
  
"In six thousand years you could never find one moment to contact us, and now, here you are, with five extremely cute guys, talking to us as if it's only been a few months since you last saw us instead of a few millenia." Matoko said. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"But, minna, it's only been a month since I last saw you in Tokyo." she said, trying to explain.  
  
"Honto?" The four exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Hai. Kneel, let me show you." They knelt, and she pressed her index finger to each of their planet symbols. It took her only a few seconds to show them what it took Pluto thousands of years to plan and carry out.  
  
"Usagi... You're so... different." Ami exclaimed.  
  
"But you all need not fight any more. It's been ages since there were any youma, am I right?" Usagi asked. Seeing their nods, she continued. "So there's no need for us to be Senshi any more. I wanted you to come here so I can make you mortal, if that's what you want." she was immediately engulfed in hugs as cheers of 'Hai!' and 'Arigato!' echoed through the mid- day sunlight.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"They're onnas. Who knows?" Wufei replied. Duo grinned.  
  
"Are you serious? You can give us mortality?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai! Whenever you're ready." Usagi told them excitedly.  
  
"We've been ready for nearly six thousand years." Rei said. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Transform." Usagi commanded. They nodded, and stepped away from her, and called out their transformation lines. Usagi followed suit. The Gundam Pilots' jaws nearly dropped as all five of the girls were suddenly naked, surrounded by swirls of color and light. As the lights faded, the Inner Senshi knelt once more before Sailor Moon, who transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Once again she spoke words that the five Gundam pilots couldn't understand or repeat if asked to do so. The Senshi, however, recognized it as Lunarian.  
  
"Once more, Holy Ginzuishou," Usagi said in a language long forgotten to the rest of the world. "I ask for your help. Please, you've been with me this long, and when I die, you will die also. Grant that my friends' greatest wish be granted. They have waited six thousand years; it's their turn. Obey my command!" she begged. The Ginzuishou responded immediately. It glowed brighter and brighter, engulfing the Senshi and then slowly fading out of existence. Eternal Sailor Moon smiled brightly as her friends opened their eyes again.  
  
"Arise." she commanded. They stood, waiting. "It worked." she said softly, tears glowing in her azure eyes. The five girls crowded together in a huge hug, tears flowing from everyone's eyes as they realized the implications of the Ginzuishou's actions-  
  
"We can finally live normal lives." Ami said from within their tightly knit circle.  
  
The boys felt kind of left out.  
  
"These are her true friends." Quatre whispered to the others.  
  
"The kind we could never be to her." Trowa added.  
  
"Usagi?" Duo asked. She turned around, looking at him happily.  
  
"Hai?" she replied. She sensed their feelings. "Omigosh guys, I'm so sorry! Minna," she began, getting her Senshi's attention. The five of them detransformed, leaving the young teenage girls they had been for six thousand years. "This is Quatre, Trowa, Hiiro, Wufei, and Duo. Guys, these are my friends- Minako, Matoko, Rei, and Ami."  
  
"Usagi- may I talk to you for a moment?" Hiiro asked. Usagi nodded, and they moved away. They stood under an orchard tree for a few moments before either dared break the silence.  
  
  
  
'Ami sure is sweet.' Quatre thought as he moved towards the blue-haired girl. She was giggling and talking to a taller blonde girl. As he stood in front of her, Minako looked up and saw the gaze Quatre held for Ami, and moved away.  
  
Usagi watched this carefully. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Hiiro I forgot something. Hold on just one second, alright?" she said, and ran to Minako. She embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Usa-chan." the taller girl told her.  
  
"Iie, it's not that." Usagi whispered in her ear. "I forgot to tell you- when the Crystal made you mortal, it also lifted the youma's curse. You're free of it." Minako pulled away slightly, looking Usagi in the eye.  
  
"Really?" she asked softly, tears beginning to form once more at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said. "You're free to love and be loved in return." The two girls stared each other for another moment; unspoken bond being rebuilt in an instant before they hugged again. Then, after apologizing, Usagi ran back to Hiiro. Trowa moved over to Minako.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" the seemingly one-eyed boy asked.  
  
"Hai, daijobu." Minako said. "You're Trowa, right?" she asked, a different kind of glint entering her eyes. The taller boy nodded. The two began to talk.  
  
  
  
"Hiiro?" Usagi began as she approached him once more. He looked up at her. "Gomen, there was something important I had to tell Minako."  
  
"It's alright." Hiiro said in monotone. Usagi's smile dropped.  
  
"Are you going to be like that again?" she asked. He looked away from her, not meeting her gaze. She sighed, turning for a moment to watch her friends.  
  
  
  
'She belongs with him.' Wufei thought. He walked forwards, trying to get to Duo, and tripped. He glared up at the girl who had stuck her foot out.  
  
"Rei, right? Weak onna." He said as he stood up. She glared right back.  
  
"Weak?" she scoffed. "You wanna spar sometime and see who's the weak one?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. Anytime, onna."  
  
"The name's Rei."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"HA! Gotcha!" Rei yelled. "Reverse psycology strikes again!" Wufei glared at her until she began to make conversation.  
  
"So ya like fighting?" he nodded. "What have you studied?" They began to talk, politely at first, then more as if they were friends.  
  
  
  
"Check out that body language." Matoko commented. "Those are some great couples." Duo looked up at the three pairs wandering around the 'backyard.'  
  
"Yeah, who woulda thought?" Duo grinned. "And Hiiro snagged the one we were all after from the beginning. Guess that just leaves you and me!" Matoko grinned back at him.  
  
"So you're Duo, huh?"  
  
"Yup, also known as the great Shinginami!" he told her.  
  
'Shinginami, huh? God of Death? Wait till he meets Hotaru.' Matoko thought evilly, a smile to match crossing her face.  
  
"Did Usagi by any chance tell you about our friend Sailor Saturn?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that twelve year old who stole my scythe?"  
  
"Not quite..."  
  
  
  
"Hiiro?" Usagi asked, not turning around to face him.  
  
"Hai." he said in monotone. She sighed slightly before continuing.  
  
"Look." she whispered happily. He glanced up, and saw his four comrades with her four friends.  
  
"Hai. So?" he asked, once again in monotone. This time something inside her sparked.  
  
"Stop it!" she said, before quickly turning around and standing in front of him.  
  
"I got you out of that shell once and I'll do it again." she stated. He shook his head slightly. As he did so, she caught his face in her hands. Looking him in the eye for a moment, she nearly lost her courage. Then she pulled him closer, embracing in a hug.  
  
"If this is all you want, I'll respect that. Ja ne, Hiiro." she told him before walking away. He watched her go, something inside him nagging.  
  
'Okay, so let me get this straight.' A voice in his head said. 'You liked the girl since she got here, gained emotions because of her, lost them when she died, visited her grave nearly everyday thereafter, prayed for her to come back, ignored her twin, ignored her since she came back, and now are continuing to do so? You really need to work on your social skills.' Hiiro mentally slapped the voice and walked after Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Hey Quatre?" Usagi asked. By the look on her face, he could see her 'talk' with Hiiro had not gone well.  
  
"Hai?" he replied.  
  
"Do you think your house could fit a few more people in it?" she asked, hope shining on her face.  
  
"Hai, of course! But your friends, don't they need their stuff?"  
  
"We can take care of that." Usagi told him, making a mental note to have the girls get all their stuff from their subdimensional pockets.  
  
"So it's settled then. Would you five like to stay here with us?" Quatre asked, looking at Ami.  
  
"Hai!" They said simutaneously. Huge grins broke out across everyone's (minus Hiiro's) faces. They once again paired off, leaving for tours of the mansion, leaving Usagi and Hiiro alone once more.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Hiiro said, speaking quieter than usual but still in monotone. She looked up, acknowledging that he had her attention. "I don't want to go on a mission and worry about having to come back. I'm a soldier- I must be able to sacrifice everything." Tears welled in her eyes. His heart fell with the crystalline drops.  
  
"I'm just glad we met." she said, trying to get her voice to stay on it's normal pitch. "My friends seem to be very happy with the others- they deserve it. More than I do." she said before turning and beginning to walk inside. Unable to control himself any longer, Hiiro grabbed her arm and spun her around, expertly landing a kiss on her soft lips. She trembled at his touch, practically shaking as he gently prodded her lips apart and slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a moment or two, she pulled away sharply and slapped him across the face- hard. As his cheek turned red, her tears came even faster.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Hiiro." she said harshly, before running into the house. She ran straight to her room, slamming and locking it behind her before burying herself under her blankets and crying.  
  
  
  
"Dude what'd you do to Usagi?" Duo asked as the nine of them gathered in the kitchen. Looking around, Quatre shook his head slightly.  
  
"This is gonna fun but crazy." he whispered to Ami, who nodded slightly to him, smiling.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro replied to Duo's earlier question. Duo rolled his eyes. In a rush of power and stupidity, he slammed Hiiro against the wall.  
  
"The rest of us don't care about her the way you do anymore, Hiiro, but I'd advise you NOT to hurt her." he said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.  
  
"Hnn. Get off." Hiiro said, shoving Duo away from him. Wufei smiled a bit, liking it when Duo got told by Hiiro.  
  
"Fine. But you had emotions once. Don't forget how it made you feel." Duo told the other boy.  
  
"I remember how it made me act." Hiiro said carefully in monotone. "If I were to act like that on a mission I would fail and inevitably self- destruct." (That's a lot for him to say!) Then he walked out of the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Minako asked. The next hour was spent explaining the Gundam pilots' backgrounds, with interjected 'Ooh's and various other exclamations from the girls. Included in the discussion was how Usagi had melted Hiiro's shield.  
  
"She always did bring out the best in everyone." Ami commented.  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan." Usagi said from the doorway. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.  
  
"Daijobu ka, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai, daijobu." she replied, moving to sit with them.  
  
"In fact, Mamoru changed after you met him, too." Ami said, jumping back to the earlier conversation.  
  
"Hai, he did." Usagi said quietly. Just then the doorbell rang. Usagi stood up, walked to the front door, and pulled open the heavy oak.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usako." a male voice said from the open doorway. The blood drained out of Usagi's face.  
  
"Mamo-chan?!!" 


	10. Return of Mamoru-baka

Hi again all! Sorry it took me so long to post again, but I had a problem to take care of… First of all my bf is pissed off at me, and secondly, I was accused of plagiarizing someone else's story. I had to rewrite about seven lines of text that my friend wrote for me because I was feeling very romantic that day. Remind me to seriously hurt her!!! Anyway, email me akamoonsugar@yahoo.com and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa Usako." a male voice said from the open doorway. The blood drained out of Usagi's face.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she said, eyes wide. He nodded.  
  
"Hai. Good to see you again, Usako." he said, not noticing as her hands shook a little at the use of his old term of endearment.  
  
"O-negai, come in." Usagi said, voice shaking a little. He nodded, and stepped in the door, sweeping her into a hug.  
  
"Usagi, who is it?" Wufei called from the kitchen. She shook her head slightly, still too shocked to answer. Using her moment of confusion to his advantage, Mamoru put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her deeply. He pulled her closer and closer to him, embracing her in his muscular arms. The two were quite a sight to see as the kitchen emptied of its occupants. The other eight of them stood, just as shocked as Usagi. But fate has cruel timing, because at that moment, Hiiro came down the stairs and saw the two. After a few more long moments of the heavy kiss, Mamoru pulled away from her gently.  
  
"Ashiteru, Usako. I missed you so much." he said, staring down into her eyes. As if in a trance, she responded.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." she said softly. The other's jaws dropped, minds unable to comprehend what their blonde friend had just said. Hiiro's heart hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces. 'Usa...' he thought sadly. Something deep within him snapped. Pulling out his gun, he lept from his position on the stairs to land right in front of the tall newcomer. He cocked the gun and clicked the safety off.  
  
"NO HIIRO, DON'T!" Usagi screamed, quickly positioning herself so that if Hiiro fired the gun the bullet would catch her in the heart. She spread her arms out, shielding Mamoru.  
  
"I could fire off every bullet in this gun and you wouldn't die, Usagi." Hiiro said evenly, only a hint of monotone left in his voice.  
  
"Go ahead. Test the Ginzuishou. I became a mortal when Gi and I combined. You know that." Usagi told him, eyes begging for him to calm down. Hiiro stared into her eyes for a moment; he saw something he didn't reconize and didn't like. He growled something under his breath, then put the gun back in his pants. Usagi spun back around to face Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan, how are you still alive?" she asked. He locked eyes with her again and frowned.  
  
"Are you not happy to see your fiancee?" he replied. She shook her head, still not breaking eye contact with him. An odd feeling surged through her; she felt as if she wasn't quite in control of herself.  
  
"Hai, I'm very happy." she told him.  
  
"Good. Now, who are all these boys?" Mamoru asked, his tone clearly stating that the pilots were inferior to him. Mamoru blinked and looked away from Usagi, and she was able to look around once more.  
  
"This is Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Hiiro." As she introduced them, Mamoru nodded curtly to each. Hiiro locked his gaze with Mamoru, an unspoken war beginning between them. After a moment or two of staring each other down, they both nodded and looked at Usagi. A challenge had been made and accepted, and to the winner went the coveted prize. Mamoru draped his arm around Usagi and locked her gaze once more. She led him away, talking and giggling.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it! Not only is Mamoru-baka still alive, but Usagi's actually greeting him with kindness!" Rei began to pace the floor about an hour later in the living room.  
  
"If I were her I would be playing 'Bop It' with him right about now!" Matoko said angrily.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what's the 'Bop It' game?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, not much." Minako said. "It's just when a girl grabs, twists, and pulls a guy in the sensitive area." she said, making hand motions in the air to demonstrate. The guys winced and pressed their legs together, pained expressions crossing their faces. (AN: If you don't get it, read it over and over till you do.)  
  
"Ummm, ow." Trowa said.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro commented.  
  
"Did anyone else notice how Usagi seemed kinda out of it after Mamoru-baka locked eyes with her?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I picked up a wierd vibe from him. Something has changed since Tokyo. Something very big. But I can't sense what it is." Rei said, rubbing her temples a little.  
  
"After the way Usagi used to talk about him I wouldn't have thought she'd have even invited him in. But here she is, kissing him as if she hasn't seen him in-" Duo trailed off.  
  
"A month." Quatre finished for him. Minako seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Minako, you seem deep in thought." Matoko noticed. (AN: I'm tired! Gimme a break!)  
  
"Hai." Minako said. "Do any of you remember the Curse of the Princess?" she looked around at the other Senshi.  
  
"Hai, I think." Ami said. The other two nodded as well. Then Matoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Then that means-" she began.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" Rei ended for her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wufei asked. When none answered, he tried again. "What is this curse, onna?" he asked again.  
  
"The Curse of the Princess is basically a genetic curse passed from every Queen of the Moon to every daughter she has. It basically means that since Usagi was once in love with Mamoru, if he has any roots with the NegaVerse he can control her mind as long as he has eye contact with her." Minako answered.  
  
"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?" Rei asked. "I can't remember it all, though."  
  
"I do." Ami said hurridly. "If the Princess has been tainted by Mamoru, then he can control her no matter where she is or what she's doing, and she'll never know the difference."  
  
"Tainted?" Quatre asked.  
  
"If the Princess loses her virginity to someone in relation to the NegaVerse, then she will not be able to resist doing anything that man says. Usagi could kill us all in our sleep and wake up in the morning with no memory of what happened."  
  
"But that's only if-" Rei trailed off. She looked at the others. "Usagi is still a virgin, right?"  
  
"HAI!" Hiiro interjected loudly, forgeting his monotone for a moment.  
  
"So all we have to do is keep them from being alone together."  
  
The other's eyes widened.  
  
"But she's alone with him right now." Trowa said.  
  
"We have to find her." Rei agreed, jumping up from her seat next to Wufei. The others stood and the began searching Quatre's huge mansion.  
  
  
  
"Usako." Mamoru said almost evilly as he approached her. They were in a vacant bedroom only kami knows where in the mansion, and Usagi was sitting as if in a trance on the bed. Mamoru moved closer and closer to her, and then pinned her onto the purple comforter with his body.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what are you doing?" she asked innocently, not understanding what was happening. Her eyes widened as Mamoru's hands began exploring areas he had never dared to go before.  
  
"Usako, I'm not giving up my seat as King. I will have you." he growled, grabbing her arms tightly. She arched away from him; his hands were leaving instant black bruises all over her.  
  
"Mamo-chan, you're hurting me." she whimpered, eyes gaining back some of their gleam.  
  
'Shimatta why is the curse not responding?!' Mamoru wondered silently. 'I didn't spend five thousand years training in the NegaVerse for nothing. She will be mine!' He gripped her arms even tighter, hearing her gasp in pain as his superhuman strength came into use.  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't you love me?" she asked sarcastically, coming out of the trance he had her in. She put her hands on his chest and shoved him- hard. As he lifted up slightly off her, she grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard. His face contorted in pain. She didn't even notice as the door opened and nine faces peered in, watching the strange position. Mamoru was kneeling, straddling Usagi on the bed, and she was, well, hurting him.  
  
"Go Usagi!" Duo whispered.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop her?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Iie." Quatre said.  
  
"Can you feel this pain, Mamoru? You feel that?" she asked. He nodded, face still twisted in agony. "Good. Because that's nothing compared to what you put me through." she let go of him, and quickly pulled out the Ginzuishou from her subdimensional pocket. "You will be mortal." she said, tears forming in her eyes. "And I will forget you." she held the Crystal in front of him, and called upon it's power. A bright string of energy shot out of the small gem and hit Mamoru in the chest. The others watched as a string of black energy was practically pulled from Mamoru's chest.  
  
"Nega energy." Ami whispered. The energy basically exploded in midair as it collided with Usagi's positive energy. As the light faded, Mamoru dropped to the floor, or would have, had Usagi not caught him.  
  
"What now, Usagi-chan?" Quatre asked. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going to teleport him back to his home. When he awakens, he'll not only be mortal, but he won't remember me, or Tokyo, or any of the past six thousand years. He'll have fake memories of a normal life. He'll be fine." she said as Mamoru's body began to fade from sight.  
  
"Is that what you want, Usagi?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi replied after a moment. "It's what's best for all of us." She then nodded descisively, and turned away from the spot where Mamoru had been. "Besides, I got to see him for an hour or so. It was enough." she said, smiling a little. The others came into the room, engulfing her in a huge group hug.  
  
"You're so mature now, my little one." A voice said softly. The Senshi, sensing her presence, spun around to see her silvery ghost. While the four Senshi dropped to curtsy, Usagi simply rushed to her mother.  
  
"Okaasan!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing her mother's tears.  
  
"I could ask you the same." she replied.  
  
"Hai, but you already know. You watch me." Usagi retorted. Her mother smiled.  
  
"You do have your father's spirit." she commented. "But sweetheart, I just came to talk to you."  
  
"Why, what's the matter?" her daughter asked, worried.  
  
"Sweetheart, you're now free to live one life- and as you said, not have to worry about being a teenager as the ones you care about most grow old." the older woman told her. Usagi tilted her head back and looked up into her silver eyes.  
  
"Doomo arigato, okaasan. Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"  
  
"I'm just here to apologize for not telling you that Mamoru was still alive, and to thank you for retaining your spirit of kindness and truth through these times." Serenity said in her soft and graceful tone. (AN: Somehow she came out sounding like a guidance counselor.)  
  
~Have you found your soulmate among these boys?~ she asked silently. They could still make use of their telepathy.  
  
~Hai, I think. But he's so cold and detached. He doesn't care about me. He's not capable of those feelings.~  
  
~Really now? You seemed to bring him out of it earlier.~ Serenity frowned slightly. Usagi shook her head a little.  
  
~Yeah, well, he's gone back to the way he's always been.~ Usagi replied.  
  
"Look at those two." Quatre whispered to Trowa.  
  
"I know." the other replied.  
  
"If they weren't not moving their lips I would swear that they were talking to each other." Duo said.  
  
"That's a double negative, but I agree." Quatre said. Duo rolled his eyes; Quatre was always correcting his grammar.  
  
"They are talking, most likely." Matoko interjected. "They have telepathic abilities." The others' eyes bugged out.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Ami replied.  
  
"Cool!" the braided one exclaimed.  
  
"Serenity?" Rei began. Serenity looked at the raven haired girl. "Why are you really here?" Serenity sighed slightly, and shook her head a bit.  
  
"As always, you are very perceptive, Rei." she said. "I came to ask for your help. You, as Senshi, that is."  
  
"Anything." Matoko said instinctively. The other four Senshi nodded.  
  
"You know we'll do anything you ask, Okaasan." Usagi told her. She nodded, a grateful smile crossing her face for a moment before she continued.  
  
"There's a rapidly growing evil in another dimension. You five do not exist there, and there is nothing else that can defeat it. I came to request that you travel to that dimension and destroy it before it can throw the rest of the cosmos out of whack."  
  
"Let's go kick some booty!" Matoko replied.  
  
"Yeah! Return of Sailor Mars!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Sailor V is back to kick butt!" Minako added.  
  
"I would like to be Mercury again." Ami said.  
  
"It's not that simple." Serenity said, ending their excitement. "You have to teleport there on your own. And, I'm afraid you're going to need some help getting in. You see, the main base- where the Shi Kaze is held- is guarded by many obstacles. One of them is mobile dolls, which none of you know how to fight against, except maybe Usagi. I was hoping that your-" she paused. "Friends would help." she finished, looking at the pilots. The others glanced to the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Mission accepted." Hiiro said. The others looked back at the regal queen and nodded.  
  
"Arigato. You will need to leave immediately. I will inform the Senshi how to teleport while you five help Usagi get introduced to her Gundam. Meet in the forest in the back in twenty minutes." she commanded. The six left for the hanger in the basement, while Queen Serenity filled the Senshi in on a lot more than just teleportation.  
  
  
  
"Miyabita Shi." Usagi said softly as she stared up at her Gundam. Or rather, Gi's Gundam.  
  
(Miyabita Shi means 'Graceful Death'. From earlier, Shi Kaze means 'Death Wind'.)  
  
"You do remember." Hiiro noted.  
  
"Hai." she replied.  
  
"Usagi, do you remember how to pilot it?" Quatre asked. Usagi thought for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Do you remember how to use the Zero system?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi replied indignantly. "Trust me, I have Gi's memories."  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you, Usagi." Trowa said.  
  
"The Zero system is very hard to control. We just don't want you going pyscho in it like Quatre here did." Wufei commented, grinning a bit at Quatre.  
  
"It's a mistake that won't happen again." the blonde Arabian said sternly.  
  
"It's alright, Quatre. He was just kidding." Duo told him.  
  
"That's something I'm going to have to get used to." Quatre said. "Wufei never used to joke around." He smiled, a sign to them all that he was okay. the five of them split up and headed to their various Gundams. Hiiro pulled Usagi out of sight behind Miyabita Shi.  
  
"Usa, we need to talk." he said, losing a bit of his monotone.  
  
"About what, Hiiro?" she asked coldly. He pulled on her wrist and brought her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips. After a few moments, Hiiro pulled back.  
  
"About that." he said. Usagi could not meet his gaze. Her heart beat faster and faster, until she was sure the boy standing close to her could hear.  
  
"Hiiro- Haven't you hurt me enough for one day? Between you and Chiba-" her voice broke.  
  
"Time heals all wounds, Usa." he told her. She looked him in the eyes for a moment, nearly losing all her nerve. His Prussian blue eyes made her heart quiver; her knees shake.  
  
"We have to go." she said, grabbing the exit rope and hauling herself up it to the cockpit of her Gundam. Hiiro shook his head and returned to his own machine.  
  
'It's nature's way of telling you that someone like you does not deserve emotions.' His Perfect Soldier mind told him. 'Iie,' another part argued. 'It's just human nature.'  
  
He threw all thoughts from his mind and turned on his communications system.  
  
"Are we ready?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said cheerfully. The others replied similarly.  
  
"Let's go meet Serenity-sama." Quatre said, and six Gundams flew out of the hanger.  
  
  
  
It took them only a few minutes to reach the designated point and climb out of the machines.  
  
"Good." the Queen commented as they gathered around her. She looked at the Senshi. "Transform." she said simply. They nodded, and called out their transformation lines simultaneously. Soon, an awesome display of red, green, pink, blue, and orange fireworks lit the dim clearing. Quatre covered his eyes, blush rising on his cheeks. Wufei began muttering about 'weak, dishonorable onnas'. Duo grinned and never took his eyes away from Matoko, while even Trowa caught himself glancing again and again at Minako. Hiiro watched Usagi's transformation carefully. Soon, the five Sailor Senshi stood in the clearing.  
  
"I will leave you now." Serenity said. The four Inner Senshi bowed, and then joined Sailor Moon in a rush forward to hug the last Queen of the Moon.  
  
"Goodbye, okaasan." Sailor Moon said, a tear forming at the corner of her eye.  
  
"I will come back and visit you soon, my little one." her mother replied before fading out of existence. Sailor Moon smiled and turned back to the boys.  
  
"Let's go." she declared. 


	11. Battling Together

Gomen to all, I didn't mean to make you wait this long!! I lost inspiration, lost my boyfriend, lost my disk with the story on it. I'm a baka. Also, sorry to JupitersChild for not letting her read this first- just wanted to get it out as fast as I could. I don't own SM or G-Wing. Email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com if you have any comments or know of a way to apologize to a guy you just broke up with! Ja ne!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's go." she declared. "You five need to get in your Gundams and try to get them as close together and as close to mine as possible. We'll do the rest." she told them. They immediately began to carry out her words, moving the Gundams close together. The Senshi then formed a five-point star around the huge fighting units. They closed their eyes and chanted together.  
  
"Sailor Teleport." they said a few times, concentrating as their planet symbols appeared brightly on their foreheads. Then, the world around them blanked out, and they were suddenly in a place they did not reconize. They were standing at the edge of a forest, just out of sight of the many mobile dolls protecting a nearby building.  
  
"Whoah." Duo said as he slid down the exit rope of his Deathsycthe Hell. (AN: Is that right? I get all the models and stuff mixed up.)  
  
"There are a lot of mobile dolls out there." Wufei noted as he joined the others on the ground.  
  
"Will that be a problem for you?" Mars asked. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good. So what's the plan?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro said.  
  
"What, the Perfect Soldier has no plan?" Duo mocked. Hiiro gave him a death glare.  
  
"The Perfect Soldier has no time to prepare." he returned in monotone. Ami, tapping away on her keypad, got their attention.  
  
"Here's an idea." she said modestly. "The Gundams can provide a distraction while we get in by way of this side door." she pointed to a picture on her handheld. "Then, as soon as there are no more mobile dolls, the guys can hide the Gundams back here and enter through the same door."  
  
"Yeah, then catch up with us and we'll show you how we kick butt!" Matoko said.  
  
"Sound good to everyone?" Quatre asked, looking around at them all. After seeing various nods and other signs of consent, he nodded too.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Duo said, slowly backing into his serious facade. The five boys retreated into their Gundams. Just as Hiiro was about to climb up to the cockpit of his Gundam, Sailor Moon ran over to him.  
  
"Hiiro-" she began quickly. She hugged him briefly, whispering in his ear as she did so. "O-negai, you do have something to come back for." she said, before retreating back to her fellow Senshi. They each climbed onto a Gundams' foot and caught a ride over to the base.  
  
"They're making me really nervous by doing that." Wufei said to the others via the comm. unit.  
  
"Oooh, Fei-chan's actually worried about a weak onna." Duo grinned. Wufei would have made a move towards the Deathsycthe had it not been for Sailor Mars reclining on the top of his Gundam's foot.  
  
(AN: Do those things really even have feet? Okay, will someone who knows a lot about Gundam please email me and help me out here... I know a little but probably not enough to write without making a fool of myself.)  
  
"Braided baka." Wufei mumbled under his breath as they came face to face with the Mobile Dolls. The five waited a moment, allowing the Senshi to jump off and run towards the main building. Then they began to attack.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Venus said softly. She was on the ground with the others, waiting as Jupiter used lightning to bust the door open. "Look at them fight." Mars rolled her eyes- even though she was also impressed- and dragged Venus into the building.  
  
"Okay, now, what are we looking for here, exactly?" Sailor Moon asked. The others shrugged slightly.  
  
"We're supposed to find the Shi Kaze." Mars said. The others looked at her blankly.  
  
"It's a crystal. Like the one Dimando had. It's very large, and has to be located underground." Mercury explained.  
  
"So we go to the center of the building and hope we find an elevator?" Jupiter asked. Mercury shook her head and touched her earring, making her visor appear. For a few moments she stood there, typing away at her handheld, eyes scanning information on the screen only she could see.  
  
"I think I know how to get down there. Give me a few more minutes and I'll scan for youma and other stuff." she replied.  
  
"Okay." Sailor Moon said. She began to wander around the hallway a little, looking at the entrances and exits. A few minutes of constant typing and mindless chatter about the girls' new 'friends' passed. Just as Sailor Mercury had stopped typing and declared that she knew how to get in and what obstacles they would have to elude, they were joined by the Gundam pilots.  
  
"About time you five got here." Venus said jokingly. Sailor Moon took the lead, while Hiiro assumed a position with his trusty gun at the back. Guided with directions from Mercury, Sailor Moon led them through the maze- like interior. It took them about three minutes to come across one of the first obstacles- a massively large youma that blocked the entire hallway. It was made of a blue, lightly glowing goo that spread across the floor for five feet in every direction around it.  
  
"It looks more like a wall than a youma." Duo remarked, pulling his gun. Jupiter glanced at the pilots' drawn guns and sighed.  
  
"Have you learnt nothing? Guns will make no difference against youma. Sit back and watch your girls kick butt!" she said, grinning. Then she turned back to face the youma.  
  
"What do you say we ditch the corny speeches and just get on our way?" Mars asked. The others nodded quickly.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled, shooting fire at the youma. It burned the youma's center. The youma then dripped more of it's blue goo down from the ceiling and covered the burned spot quickly. In a quick flash of blue light, the youma was as good as new.  
  
Sailor Moon lifted her tiara off her forehead and threw it at the youma. Running closer to it, she waited for her tiara to land back in her hand before flinging it right back at the mass of goo.  
  
"Mercury! Help!" she yelled over her shoulder as she caught and threw tiara once more.  
  
"I'm working on it!" she called back, pulling out her computer.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled, trying to help Sailor Moon, who was still throwing the tiara at the youma. Catching on, the others began to help too.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" (AN: I know, I'm mixing the attacks up.)  
  
"Mars Fire Egnite!"  
  
"Got it!" Mercury yelled, computer suddenly disappearing.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" she called, freezing the youma's regenerating goo. "Now!" she yelled.  
  
"Moon Princess Halutation!" Sailor Moon yelled, pulling her wand out. After a few seconds, the youma was gone, the only remnants of it being a small blue stain on the floor.  
  
"Nice job, Mercury!" Sailor Moon as she ran back to join the others. The five of them turned to look at the guys.  
  
"How?" Quatre managed to mumble.  
  
"Magic." Mercury replied with a small smile.  
  
"So what'd ya think of how we kick butt?" Jupiter asked Duo as Sailor Moon began to lead them forward once more.  
  
"You fight well." Wufei remarked to Mars. She smiled. "For onnas." he added. Her smile disappeared.  
  
"Arrogant baka." she muttered. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Which way, Mercury?" Moon called from the front.  
  
"Left!" Mercury called. A split second after Sailor Moon turned the corner, she screamed. "No, not left!" She led them cautiously around the bend. There, they saw Sailor Moon being held around the waist by a huge black spider. It's web blocked the rest of the hallway, though the spider, with its blood red eyes and hairy legs would have been daunting enough on its own. Though her face was twisted in pain, Sailor Moon did not cry out to them. Mercury once again began scanning the youma.  
  
"It's sucking her life energy!" she exclaimed quickly.  
  
"Attack!" Mars yelled.  
  
"NO!" the blue Senshi called back. "Destroy the web! It holds the youma's energy!" she instructed. The other immediately set about doing as she asked. Soon, the web was destroyed and the youma began to lose its strength. Finally it dropped Sailor Moon. Falling from ten feet up, they expected her to land on her rear and begin to cry. Instead, she surprised them all by turning her landing into a roll and jumping up, wand extended. It took her only a few seconds to destroy the youma.  
  
"Totally dusted!" she exclaimed happily. She turned back to them.  
  
"Next time, Ami," she said, using her real name. "Know the difference between left and right." she told her friend jokingly. Mercury smiled, and the two began leading together. As they came to the center of the building, they came across a glass elevator, trimmed in gold and silver.  
  
"Someone's got waayyy too much money on their hands." Duo commented, grinning.  
  
"Hai, I agree." Jupiter said.  
  
"Well of course you do, baka." Venus joked. Jupiter smiled back at her sarcastically.  
  
"Why thank you." the green-clad Senshi replied.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go." Moon said, opening the elevator's doors. "We've still got a lot of work to do. This is far from over." The ten of them crowded into the small space. Somehow, Sailor Moon and Hiiro ended up pressed together in the corner near the door.  
  
"Hiiro..." she whispered softly as the elevator began it's descent.  
  
"Hn." he replied in monotone. Her face fell; once again her heart plummeted to the floor. She did not respond to him. Instead, she tilted her head back slightly in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. Hiiro watched this with a heavy but stubborn heart. He watched as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and trailed down her cheek to rest on her throat, where she did not touch it.  
  
'Those two are so stubborn. She makes a move; he rejects it. He makes a move; she rejects it. They better get together soon, or I'll go insane.' Venus thought, shaking her head slightly. Trowa noticed and seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "They'll give it up eventually." She smiled up at him.  
  
"I hope you're right." she whispered back. Just then, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.  
  
"Whoah." Duo said. Stepping out of the elevator was like stepping deep into a jungle. The ceilings were at least thirty feet up, and couldn't be distinquished in the darkness from the vines and shadows that covered the walls. Despite the height of the ceiling, the hall was only ten feet wide. Sailor Moon once again took the lead as Mercury began scanning the new area.  
  
"It should be here somewhere..." she commented to no one in particular. As they walked down the seemingly endless marble floor, they kept their cautious demeanor. Not one of them noticed as their group became smaller and smaller. Mercury turned slightly to look at the vines. Still typing away, she wandered about five feet to her left. She spun around, leaving her back open to the vines. She felt a vine grabbing her foot, and was about to scream when another wrapped itself around her mouth and pulled her back into the deep shadows. Then everything went black.  
  
Soon Sailor Moon was alone. Suddenly noticing the quietness of the hall, she turned around, looking over her shoulder for her friends and the Senshi.  
  
"Minna?" she asked softly. She looked up and down the hall. "Minna?" she whispered. Panicing, she began to run down the dark hallway, heading in the same direction as she had been a moment ago. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Review! Review! Review! I can't say anything else! Please, review! Once again, sorry for taking so long! 


	12. A Challenge

I'm sorry this one is so short, but I have more written so I should be able to get out the next chapter quickly, assuming I get enough reviews. I was disappointed last time because it took me so long to get enough reviews... what happened? Did everyone go on vacation? Anyways, I don't own SM or G-Wing, though I'd take any of the pilots for myself in a heartbeat. Please review! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Minna?" she asked softly. She looked up and down the hall. "Minna?" she whispered. Panicing, she began to run down the dark hallway, heading in the same direction as she had been a moment ago. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Baka!' she screamed at herself. 'Whatever took the others is most likely very cunning. Therefore, you have to be careful.' a voice that sounded like hers but with a hint of monotone told her silently. 'Pull out your wand and walk briskly but carefully until you reach something that looks of importance. Then, attack.' the voice continued. Sailor Moon nodded, and pulled her wand from her subdimensional pocket. She continued down the hall. Soon, it opened into a larger hall. This room was around a hundred feet wide, with a two hundred foot ceiling. It was longer than it was wide, and had five massive black pillars on both side walls. She looked around, quickly studying her surroundings.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." a smooth, low voice said. The sound bounced off the walls, vibrating all around the lone Senshi.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded, looking around for the source of the voice. Unfortuantly for her, the immense size of the room made it impossible to tell the exact location of her enemy.  
  
"That is of no importance." the voice snapped. It was then that Sailor Moon realized that although the voice was extremely deep, it was a female's voice.  
  
"What have you done with my friends?" Moon demanded again. The voice took a moment before answering. As the woman spoke, a shimmering glow came from nine of the pillars along each side.  
  
"I haven't done anything with them... They're all right here..." the voice trailed off, echoing around the room and then fading completely. Sailor Moon looked up at the pillars just in time to see her friends appearing, unconsious but not visibly wounded, tied up about thirty feet with the thick black vines.  
  
"No..." she whispered to herself, mortified. Then her voice loudened. "Let them go!" she screamed at the invisible voice.  
  
"I will not release them. But I will awaken them. It will make your death all the more fun to watch." the female said. Moon shook her head slightly, and watched as the pilots and the Senshi opened their eyes and looked around. The first thing they all noticed was Sailor Moon, standing alone, thirty feet below them.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the Senshi yelled at the same time. She shook her head slightly, meeting eyes with each for a few moments.  
  
"Don't worry about me." she called back, nodding as if the reassure both them and herself. She began looking around her surroundings, once more searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Let. Them. Go." she said, hatred giving a sadistic edge to her voice. Then her tone changed. "I don't care what I have to do, just let them go unharmed."  
  
"No, Usagi..." Hiiro whispered. Duo, about ten feet away on the next pillar, heard him and smiled slightly, dispite his current situation. He was directly facing Jupiter across the room, so he was happy.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." the voice said. "You say you'll do anything?" Sailor Moon took a deep breath before answering, drawing herself up to stand straight.  
  
"Anything." she replied.  
  
"Then let the battle to your death begin." the invisible female said. "If you can withstand my four tests then your friends will be released. If not, I kill you all. Agreed?" Obviously seeing Sailor Moon's nod, she began talking again. "Good. The first test is a test of strength." she said, and the gravity in the room increased, pressing Sailor Moon under thousands of pounds of pressure. The others could feel the downward pull, but the vines held them firmly in place. Even so, they cringed at the feeling of their innards being pulled towards the ground.  
  
"Oh crap." Sailor Moon moaned. She stayed like that, flat out on the floor, for a moment, before putting both her palms face down on the marble. Pausing to gather strength, she then began to push herself up. She groaned with the effort. Soon, though, she was standing straight up once more, though her knees were shaking with the strain.  
  
"Impossible." the still unseen female commented, though the gravity forcing itself down on the lone Senshi stopped. She wiped the sweat off her brow. "You won't survive the next one, I assure you."  
  
Sailor Moon cringed a bit. From the center of the room, a part of the black marble moved aside and a large black crystal lifted out of the floor. It was large, standing a good 20 feet in the air. Sailor Moon took a defensive stance, preparing for an attack of any kind.  
  
"Are you ready, Hime no Tsuki?" (Princess of the Moon) "This will test your endurance."  
  
"Hai!" she cried indignently. Immediately after she said this, a dark ball of lightning-laced energy shot out of the glowing crystal and headed straight for her. No exclamation of surprise emitted from her as she put her wand in front of her and shot some of her energy to meet it. The two collided in the middle, but the black energy simply grew as it absorbed the silver, and Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the energy hit her. She snapped them shut right before the energy hit her, rolling her eyes into the back of her head and taking her mind away. She didn't cry out because she didn't feel any pain- in her mind, she was with Hiiro, laying out on the hot sand of a beach, caressing his sleeping face and whispering soft words of love to him. As soon as her subconsious mind told her the blast had stopped its rampage of her body, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you've got?!" she demanded, though she regretted her words the instant they fell from her lips. Another, larger ki blast had formed. She slammed her eyes shut, barely escaping her own mind before the blast hit her. When she opened her eyes again, the voice spoke.  
  
"That was only a taste of my power. Do not trifle with me any more, or you will pay dearly for it. Now for the third test. This will test your ability to be empathetic with others."  
  
"That's gotta be an easy one, Usagi has a heart the size of Asia, and she opens it to everyone." Mercury said. The others nodded in agreement. Rather, the two other Senshi that could hear her nodded.  
  
"What am I to do?" Sailor Moon asked, trying her best to be brave.  
  
"I am going to open a portal between each of these nine people and you. You will experience their entire lives in only a few seconds. You will feel their pain, only it will be magnified. Since no one has ever had such a pure heart as you, no one will ever suffer as much as you, I think. Will you do it?" This was the most the voice had ever said. The pilots' eyes widened in shock at what Sailor Moon would have to endure.  
  
'She's done it before, and only took on a little- it nearly killed her.' Quatre thought.  
  
'We can't let her do this!' Trowa exclaimed silently.  
  
'Kuso, Usa, iie! Don't do it! We'll be alright!' Hiiro wanted to scream. He had been trying to escape, struggling to get out of the vines that held him back.  
  
'Oh shit. Shinginami must not allow this.' Duo thought, a lapse of seriousness edging over his usually happy exterior.  
  
'She's a strong onna. She can take it.' Wufei tried to convince himself silently. 'I hope.' he added. He noticed that the odango-haired girl had not answered the voice's challenge.  
  
"Will you take it, Sailor Moon?" the female asked, a tone of amusement entering her voice.  
  
  
  
Like I said earlier, review or email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com Thanks and ja ne! 


	13. The End- Or Is It?!

"Will you take it, Sailor Moon?" the female asked, a tone of amusement entering her voice.  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon said. The pilots hung their heads in defeat, obviously she had not heard their silent pleas. Nine small threads of energy uncoiled from the crystal and flew up, attaching to center of each person's forehead. It was not painful for any them. Another, larger strand unfurled from the crystal and attached to Usagi's heart, right on her brooch.  
  
"Begin." the voice said simply. All at once, the strands glowed, sucking an unseen essence from each of them. None of it hurt. Sailor Moon watched as the shining parts grew, traveling down to the crystal and nearing her. As the silver hit her, she threw her head back and tried to leave her mind behind.  
  
She couldn't. She closed her eyes, she saw a burning church and a young boy cursing the god he had tried to love. She saw a laughing teenager playing with a girl and her dog, then screaming and denying all feelings as he destroyed the happy scene on accident. She saw a boy unafraid as a sister he did not know threw knives by the handful at him, though he never flinched and none hit him. She saw a boy cradling his dead father's body in his arms and crying for the dad he never really knew. She saw a boy training to impress his clan leader, and berating himself for the death of his wife. She felt the pain they went through as they trained to be the best; felt every bullet ever fired from their guns; felt the explosions and the intense heat burning her skin; felt the emotions they went through as they destroyed anything they were told. She felt things from the Senshi, too: the loneliness of being known for an IQ instead of a personality, of being acused of wanting to be a superheroine, of being feared for strength, of being labeled as different because of upbringing. She felt their energy blasts as if she was the youma, as if she was Beryl, as if she was Dimando. She was floating midair by this time, her body visibly shaking from the pain. Bullet holes and scars from the Senshi appeared and then were gone a few moments later, only to be replaced by worse. The others felt nothing, they could only watch as she shook, lips silently pleading for it soon to be over. She saw each of their lives in an instant; she knew everything they had ever done. Tears poured down her cheeks; she had not understood when the boys had tried to explain their training. She felt ashamed of herself for not understanding before. She screamed for Hiiro in her mind, but would not scream it aloud. Whatever was left of Gi in her forbid it, but that part also pleaded for the torture to end soon. Soon, she told herself, not really knowing she was doing so, it will be over.  
  
Suddenly, it was. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, and landed gracefully on her feet. Her head dropped, she was as still as the marble around her for a minute or so. She slowly stood, though still quivering, and faced the crystal. Now, the only feelings showing on her face were those of courage and new understanding. She stood tall, her hands curling into fists.  
  
"You survived?" the woman said, still not showing.  
  
"Hai. I am ready for the last test." she said confidently.  
  
"This is a very different test." the deep voice remarked, more to herself than to the others. Another shimmer emitted from the crystal in the front of the room, and a silver dagger appeared in front of Hiiro's throat.  
  
"Here's how the game works, Sailor Moon." the voice began, though it was a little less deep. "The dagger is currently six inches away from Hiiro's throat. I assume you know him?" Moon nodded. The voice, growing less and less deep, continued. "Good. Now, the rules of this game are simple- I will ask you three questions, and you will answer truthfully, no matter what the consequences might be. For every lie you speak, the knife moves three inches closer. Lie twice, and the game is through. Hiiro dies." she finished, letting the weight of her words sink in. "Ready to begin?" Moon nodded once more. "Oh, and trust me, I will know if you lie." she added.  
  
"Okay, first question: What do you know about this man?"  
  
Unsure of how to answer, Usagi paused for a moment before replying.  
  
"Everything- I know his emotions, his thoughts, his actions, his victories, and his scarce failures."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy the woman, for the blade in the air did not move. Hiiro stayed the Perfect Soldier on the outside, but inside, he was wetting his pants. For once he could do absolutely nothing but watch and pray she would answer with her heart.  
  
"Question two: Can you read Hiiro's mind right now?"  
  
Sailor Moon went through a complex series of thoughts in a very short instant. Yes, she could hear what he was thinking, and, if she wanted to, she could talk to him telepathically. But she had been counting on that to get them out alive.  
  
"Iie." she answered, and, to her dismay, the dagger moved closer. It now hung only three inches away from Hiiro's throat.  
  
"Lies do not become you, highness." the female mocked. "Third question- and I warn you, answer truthfully or Hiiro dies." Sailor Moon nodded, allowing fear entering her eyes for the first time. "Good. Do you love him?"  
  
Sailor Moon involuntarily took a step backwards. She took a deep breath before answering, hoping that her answer would not hurt the object of her affection.  
  
"Hai." she said, looking up and meeting Hiiro's eyes.  
  
'She... loves me?' Hiiro thought, incredulous.  
  
'Hai.' she answered silently. She saw his eyes widen slightly. 'Hai, I can speak to you this way. I'm sorry for pushing you away, Hiiro, but I love you. Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru. Can you ever forgive me?' she asked, watching his eyes carefully. The woman had still not answered, but the dagger had not moved, either. She watched as his eyes moved about the room, watching the other's expectent faces.  
  
"Sailor Moon." the woman said. Another shimmer from the crystal and the dagger disappeared. From somewhere, deep in the shadows on the ceiling, came a woman. She walked down through the air as if it were a flight of stairs. She wore a golden dress that shimmered every color in the rainbow, her hair long and as gold as her dress. Her face was kind, and she smiled at them as she reached the ground. She snapped her fingers, and the Senshi and pilots reappeared on the marble floor. As soon as they were safe, Sailor Moon ran to Hiiro and embraced him in a hug. He placed his arms around her and returned the gesture. She looked up at him, tears shining happily in her eyes.  
  
"Hiiro... gomen nasai." she said softly.  
  
"You apologize too much, onna." he said jokingly. She smiled at him, locking her gaze with his. The gap between their faces closed slowly, until....  
  
"Yo! Lovebirds!" Duo cried, breaking the moment. He was immediately smacked by the four Senshi.  
  
"You ruined it!" Venus hissed at him. The gold-clad woman smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. The woman grinned.  
  
"I am Ai no Megami, better known as Aphrodite and Venus's guardian Goddess. In the Silver Millenium, I was best known as Minako's mother." she said, leaving several jaws hanging.  
  
"Wha-?" Venus asked.  
  
"It's true." Aphrodite confirmed, smiling once more. "What you just went through was terrible- but had to be done. In order for Sailor Moon, as Princess of the Moon and as Tsukino Usagi, to fufill her destiny and better understand her soulmate, the Bond had to be made." she said.  
  
"Bond? What bond?" Jupiter asked. This time, Venus replied.  
  
"I think she refers to the Bond of Eternity."  
  
"The what?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"The Bond of Eternity means that they know everything about each other. Eventually, with time and training, they'll be able to speak telepathically, among other things." Aphrodite tried to explain. "But in connecting you all to her like that, I did something else on accident. The eight of you were Bonded as well- Ami and Quatre, Trowa and Minako, Duo and Matoko, and Rei and Wufei. It is not a total mistake; you are also soulmates."  
  
The others nodded in understanding.  
  
"What now?" Mercury asked quietly. Aphrodite heard.  
  
"Well, I can teleport you and your Gundams back to Quatre's hanger and mansion, if that is your wish." she looked to them expectantly.  
  
"It's been a long day, Aphrodite-san, I think that would be wise." Sailor Moon answered after seeing nods from the others.  
  
"Hai, you are right. Close your eyes, it will take but a moment." she said. They did as they were told, and after feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of their stomachs, opened their eyes to find themselves in Quatre's living room. Hiiro fought the urge to run to the hidden hanger to check on his Gundam. Sailor Moon detransformed and sank down to the couch, signaling for the others to do the same. She closed her eyes for a second and was asleep in an instant.  
  
Rei was the first to notice this, and opened her mouth, perhaps to ridicule her, but Wufei placed his hand over her mouth, shaking his head not to disturb her.  
  
"She's been through enough for one day- we all have." Quatre said, placing his arm over Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Let's hit the sack." Duo suggested, guiding Matoko towards the door.  
  
"Wait, we can show them to their rooms." Trowa said, leading Minako to join them. They left Hiiro and Usagi alone.  
  
Hiiro placed an arm under her thighs and another behind her back, lifting her as gently as possible. She immediately moved closer to his warmth. He walked slowly down the many hallways to where their rooms were, but he passed by her room without a second glance and entered his. He put her down on the couch and took a moment to remove her duster and shoes. Then he layed her in the bed and climbed in, drawing her close to him. Hiiro felt her stir a bit, and her eyes opened a little.  
  
"Hiiro?" she asked, rolling over to face him.  
  
"Hai?" he replied softly.  
  
"Remember how you said that time heals all wounds?" she inquired. He nodded.  
  
"Well, what if time ran out? Do you think love could heal what was left?" Usagi asked. Hiiro smiled at her.  
  
"I'd like to think so." he said. Satisfied with her day's work, Usagi put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Hiiro kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her small form. He fell asleep soon after with a smile on his face. Tomorrow would be a good day, indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ- Review or email (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com) if you think there should be another chapter or a sequel. Other than that.... Ackies! It's over! Wahhh! I had so much fun writing this! I just began posting another story, though, and I would LOVE to see you all reviewing there, too. Also, I'm going to try and start writing more of 'Blinded' because I got a lot of nice reviews for that, too. Arigato, and ja ne! 


	14. Another Surprise!!

Hello again! I was originally going to end the story at the last chapter, but then again... I was enjoying it too much and I got a lot of nice reviews, so here it is! Chapter 14----  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! or email. (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com). or call me. if you know me. If not, review. or email. or.... (I'm hyper!!!)  
  
I now have a muse... Anyone who can guess who it is wins a prize! Don't know what, though... Also, you win a prize if you can guess what the 'A.K.A.' in my nickname stands for... Here's a hint- not related to gaming or anime, and NOT 'also known as'!!!  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ohaiyo goazaimasu." Hiiro greeted as he pulled a still-asleep Usagi into the bright morning light that flooded the kitchen the next morning. The other eight people sat or stood in various places around the large room.  
  
"Aiiie! I don't wanna wake up!" Usagi exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Odango Atama strikes again!" Rei retorted, who was immediately engulfed in a hug by Usagi.  
  
"It's so good to have you back, Rei!" This suprised Rei, as she had been expecting an angry response.  
  
"Hey 'Sagi," Minako began with a sly grin on her face. "Ren'ta heset uysg so utec?" She asked, speaking in the old language of the Lunarians. (AN: Take the last letter of the word and place it at the front. Then it will read in English. If the word has only two letters, I left it alone. Just in case, I'll put in the translations, too! Minako said 'Aren't these guys so cute?')  
  
"Iah, iiro'sH het oolestc, houht!" Usagi replied. (Yes, Hiiro's the coolest, though!)  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, looking very confused as the girls began a fast- paced debate.  
  
"What language are you chicks talking?" Duo asked.  
  
"Lunarian. From the Silver Millenium." Usagi responded briefly before returning to her eariler conversation.  
  
"O-kay, thanks for clarifying." Duo said, still confused.  
  
The conversation continued, accompanied by many sweatdrops from the guys as the Senshi sometimes pointed at one or other of them.  
  
"I really wish we could figure out what they are saying." Quatre commented.  
  
"I have a feeling we don't want to know." Trowa countered.  
  
"Trowa's right- baka onnas' are crazy." Wufei added.  
  
"True, true." Hiiro said. (That was for Laur-Laur! She's always saying that!)  
  
Soon the girls stopped their debate- though it ended in a huge dog pile of Sailor Senshi when Minako claimed that 'her Trowa was the best of all the pilots'. The five pilots each grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her away. Matoko set about making breakfast for them all, shooing Duo away from the stove several times with a spatula. Despite his attempts to ruin her concentration and their breakfast, soon a steaming hot meal was set in front of them. Glancing at the clock, Quatre chuckled. Seeing the other's faces, he explained.  
  
"It's 12:30- we're having breakfast for lunch." The nine smiled at him.  
  
"So what is there to do around here?" Usagi asked later as they all worked to clear the table and clean up the kitchen.  
  
"We could go horse-back riding." Quatre suggested. Soon it was settled, and they all ran to get dressed for the day. Renewed with energy from the food, Usagi pulled a slightly grinning Hiiro into their room. She stopped about three feet in front of the bed and spun around. But Hiiro wasn't expecting this, and tripped her on accident. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with her as she landed on the soft bedding. She giggled as their noses touched, and he smiled gently back. Hiiro couldn't control himself, being that close to her- he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in to the kiss as his hands began roaming over her lithe body. Soon they had both shed their pajamas and sat now only in their underwear. When Hiiro's hand went to undo her bra, Usagi finally sighed and pulled away.  
  
Her eyes begged him not to make her. Hiiro sighed, understanding, and she cast her gaze away from his. He held her hand between his, rubbing it gently.  
  
"Usagi, it's alright." Hiiro said. She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"It's just- I'm scared and- and-" she cute off, not able to continue.  
  
"'Sagi, I understand! Don't worry about it." Hiiro said, trying to reassure her. She smiled a little, and he grinned back.  
  
"You need to go to Gi's old room and get some clothes. Here, let me show you where it is." he said, forgetting that Usagi had all of Gi's memories. Not bothering to mention it, Usagi let him show the room to her. She dressed in a pair of short, stone-washed jean shorts and a black halter top that had no back. Hiiro whistled appreciatively as she came back into his room a few minutes later. She grinned at him, striking a pose.  
  
"You're acting like Duo." she teased.  
  
"So?" Hiiro retorted, moving to stand in front of her. "I like the outfit, especially the way it barely covers this-" he said as he pulled her against him and grabbed her buttocks, lifting her slightly off the ground. Seeing her blush, he picked her all the way up, still supporting her by her rear. She giggled.  
  
"Put me down!" she exclaimed. Instead of setting her down, he merely transferred her so that she held him around the shoulder, piggy-back style. Her smile widened.  
  
"Okay puppy- Mush!" she cried, and Hiiro ran through the hallways, dodging corners and tables that blocked his path. They ran in to the living room, giggling and smiling together. Hiiro set Usagi down and spun her to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled his genuine smile, the one he saved for her.  
  
The others, watching from various positions around the room, couldn't help but smile. The other four Gundam pilots were glad for the change in Hiiro, and exchanged knowing smiles between one another.  
  
"So, we all ready to go?" Wufei asked, standing. After glancing around at everyone, Quatre nodded, and led them out the stables. The stables were huge.  
  
"How many horses do you have, Quatre?" Ami asked timidly. She was still a bit shy around him. Quatre pondered for a moment before answering.  
  
"About twenty, I think. I have a few people who come in twice or three times a day to take care of them. Just choose a horse." He briskly walked to a stall and opened it, leading a grey horse with a black mane and tail out of the wood-walled space. The others wandered up and down the long line of stalls, each choosing a horse and leading it out of its stall.  
  
Usagi walked up and down, looking in the stalls. Finally, at the end of the rows, she turned a corner and saw one lone stall, set back from all the others. She gasped in surprise as she stood on her tiptoes to look over the higher door and stared at the beauty contained within. The horse stood seventeen hands high (now someone help me here!), and was a silverly-white color. The horses' mane and tail were jet black, with traces of the silver interwoven.  
  
"Wow..." Usagi breathed quietly. The horse looked up at her, gazing at the silver-blonde girl with azure eyes that nearly matched Usagi's. The young girl opened the wood door and slipped inside. She stood in the center of the stall, about five feet away from the beauty.  
  
"What's your name?" Usagi asked, still motionless. The horse bucked his head slightly towards the corner. Usagi looked in that direction and saw a wooden sign with a name carved onto it: Ariake.  
  
"Ariake?" Usagi repeated. The horse seemed to nod. "Morning moon... I like it." Usagi said softly. The horse, now known as a female, nuzzled Usagi gently before allowing herself to be lead out of her stall. Ariake sank on its front legs, allowing Usagi to climb on and adjust herself, then guided herself back into the main stall area. Quatre looked up from saddling a horse and smiled as he saw which horse Usagi had choosen.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked as Ariake stopped in front of them.  
  
"That's my mother's favorite horses' offspring." he said, smiling at her. She returned the gesture shyly.  
  
"Is is okay for me to ride her?" she asked. Seeing him nod, she smiled again and set about grooming and saddling it. Soon, the ten horses were saddled and bridled; ready to be ridden. The pilots and Senshi mounted the animals and Quatre guided them out of the barn and onto a trail. They all rode slowly, merely walking the horses for a few miles in silence, just enjoying nature. For the first time in his life, Hiiro enjoyed doing nothing except feeling the gentle breeze and hearing the rythym of the horses' hooves on the dirt ground. He was content to let his horse guide itself, following Wufei in front of him, while Hiiro watched Usagi. Everything she did was new and beautiful to him, even small things like how she would take in a breath of the air and then sigh contentedly. He smiled slightly at her; to him she was like a little girl inside.  
  
They were all enjoying the relaxation when suddenly the atmosphere was broken. A bright flash of pink ran amuck, glistening through the green leaves of the hot summer day. A cry was heard, and then it abruptly ended with a *thud* somewhere near them. They all dismounted and began to search for the cause of the cry.  
  
'The last time this happened,' Usagi thought wistully, 'Was when Rini first appeared, back in Tokyo.' Just as she remembered this, she pulled back a curtain of vines and leaves, revealing the cause of the flash, cry, and thud.....  
  
"Rini?!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Okay, just another twist I thought I'd throw in... You like? If so, review or email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com you know how much I like email! This twist will add a few more chapters, so check back soon!!!!! 


	15. Stolen Away Once More

ACCCK! Gomen nasai for taking so long to get this out. School ended and I left about ten minutes after it to go to Louisville, Kentucky, for WonderFest. It was really fun, but I felt bad the whole time because I couldn't write or post! Anyways, here it is- chapter 15! I know it's short, but since school's out I'll be able to write more often, so the rest should come out pretty quick! Review if you want me to continue, or email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com! Ja ne!  
  
Oh, and in response to a certain review... I know I use a lot of Japanese, and I know it can get confusing. If you would like a 'dictionary' of Japanese terms and phrases that I have noticed are very common in fanfiction, email me and I'll get one to you! Arigato!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rini?!" she exclaimed. The small form on the ground did not move. "Rini!" she cried again, then, raising her voice, yelled for the others. Soon she was cradling her future daughter's body in her arms, surrounded by her friends. Hiiro bent down and put his ear close to Rini's slightly parted lips.  
  
"She's alive." he noted, seeing relief enter Usagi's eyes.  
  
'I thought Rini was an orphan from another timeline. What's she doing here if she's not Usagi and Mamoru-baka's child.' Minako thought.  
  
"This is Rini?" Duo asked, curious. When Matoko nodded, he got even more confused.  
  
"Will someone PLEASE explain to me how a man with BLACK hair and a woman with BLONDE hair can end up having a kid with PINK hair?!!!" his outburst caused his smile to be contagious. It also caused the Senshi to smack him on the side of the head.  
  
"Remember, Duo, Rini turned out to be from another timeline... She was never my daugher." Usagi said slowly, sadly. Hiiro put his hand on her shoulder. Usagi pulled the Ginzuishou out of thin air and touched it to Rini's forehead gently. Just as the gem disappeared, Rini opened her eyes.  
  
"Usagi-mama!" she exclaimed, hugging the older girl. Usagi returned her embrace, holding her tightly. Sensing her 'mother's emotions, Rini pulled away.  
  
"Usagi-mama, are you not happy to see me?" she asked, smiling up at Usagi.  
  
"Hai, Rini, I'm happy to see you. It's just... A lot has happened since you went back to Crystal Tokyo." Usagi told her. Rini looked confused.  
  
"What happened, Usagi-mama? And why is Mamoru-papa not here?" the pink-haired girl asked, looking around the clearing for the dark-haired man. Usagi did not answer until Rini repeated her question. Usagi simply touched her index finger to Rini's forehead, and images flashed quickly through her mind, just as Usagi had done to the other Senshi not a week ago. Rini was even more confused when it was over.  
  
"But Usagi-mama... Why am I not you and Mamoru's daughter?" she asked. "And what about Crystal Tokyo? I've been there! You were there- You were MARRIED to Mamoru! What happened?"  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Rini... I just don't know!" she told the younger girl. Rini's eyes widened and she pulled out of Usagi's grasp.  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU!!! Just LEAVE! In fact, why don't you DIE, too! You're cheating on Mamo-papa! You're a SLUT!!!" she screamed insults with language none of them would have expected from a girl her age. Usagi's eyes filled with tears- no, this wasn't her real daughter, but Usagi disliked being hated by anyone. She spun around, ran past Hiiro and the others, jumped on Ariake, and took off through the woods at a run. She clung to the reins and the horn of the saddle, not caring where she went, so long as she escaped the little girl's taunting. The tears that flowed freely from her eyes were snatched away by the rushing wind, mingling with her whipped back hair. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a low branch she was quickly approaching.  
  
*SMACK* Guess what happened??  
  
Yup, she got a branch right in the face and fell off the horse, unconsious as she knocked her head on a rock. Ariake neighed and snorted, immediately noticing the lack of weight on her back. Being a horse (and not too bright at that), she decided to head back to where she was fed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the clearing...  
  
As soon as Usagi had run off, Hiiro strode across and grabbed Rini by the shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"Why did you say that?! Usagi's the kindest person I've ever known!" He continued to shake her, despite the other's attempts to stop him. Rini eventually began to cry, for once beginning to show her age.  
  
"Gomen hiccup nasai!" she cried over and over. It took Matoko, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Duo, Ami, Minako, AND Rei to pull him off of the girl. They pulled Hiiro over to a tree and sat him down.  
  
"Sometimes, Hiiro," Duo told him as the others went to check to make sure Rini was okay. "It would be wise for you to keep some of the exterior of the Perfect Soldier." Hiiro's eyes flamed with anger as he glared at the braided pilot, then he calmed down and his eyes iced over. He stood, bringing Duo with him. Striding across the clearing purposefully, he stopped in front of Rini. She retreated behind Matoko.  
  
"Gomen nasai, little one." Hiiro told her. She came back to stand in front of him.She gave him a small smile and a hug, then stepped away from them all. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant red, and she laughed evilly.  
  
"You weak mortals are so easy to fool!" she said, her voice sounding more like that of an older woman's.  
  
"Rini! What's going on?!" Rei demanded, attempting to approach the small girl. She was thrown backwards into Wufei by a red blast of ki (energy).  
  
"I'm not Rini." she declared. "I'm merely using this weakling's body to help fufill Fate and Destiny's true designs on Usagi's life." she cackled once more. Hiiro's fists clenched tightly, but he was smart enough not to try and approach the little child.  
  
"What have you done with Usagi?!" he yelled, fury showing in his eyes breifly.  
  
"It is of no consequence to you now." Rini replied. "She is merely being... taken... by one of your enemies. Ja ne!" she called, and disappeared.  
  
"Kuso!" Hiiro cursed before jumping on his horses' back and riding off in the direction Usagi had charged. The others quickly followed. 


	16. Usagi has a SON?!

Hey, I'm doing okay with getting these done!  
  
Jupiterschild, how come you haven't emailed me? I tried to send this chapter to you awhile ago, but it kept coming back.  
  
Anyways, thanks for sticking around this long... You know me, I love plot twists, so, here's another one for ya! Enjoy, and PLEASE review! Or you can email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com. Tell me what you think. No feedback = no new chapters. I'm going to try and upload new chapters for some of my other stories, too!  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT- (I hope everyone will see this.) I'm starting an author-alert of my own. If you want to be emailed whenever this or my other stories are updated, include your email IN YOUR REVIEW (even if you are a member at ff.net). I'll add you on and you'll know about the new chapters as they are posted!!  
  
~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The nine of them charged through the forest on horseback, yelling back and forth to each other.  
  
"Baka onna! Why'd she run?! She's a coward!" Wufei exclaimed. A tree branch smacked him across the back of his head, and he turned around just in time to see Rei drop a thin peice of wood on the ground, and it quickly disappeared out of sight as they rode on.  
  
"She's NOT weak and she's definately NOT a coward, Wufei!" the raven haired girl yelled at him. He simply smirked, not answering. She rolled her eyes heavenward, and encouraged her brown horse to go faster. Soon they had ridden quite a ways, and Hiiro suddenly slowed.  
  
"What's that?" Duo wondered aloud. A silver/white horse raced at a breakneck speed towards them. It was Ariake. She stopped about twenty feet in front of them, neighed, and bucked up, standing on her back two hooves. She neighed and whinied again, then took off in the direction she had come. The nine other horses began to follow at the same fast pace, completely ignoring anything their riders said or did. Suddenly, all ten horses stopped simultaniously behind a wall-like formation of trees and shrubs. Most of them were able to keep balanced when the horses stopped without warning, but the force of it sent Duo flying over his horses's head. He landed on his butt in the dirt, laughing. Hiiro quickly jumped off his own horse and silenced the braided one.  
  
"Shh!" he warned, and then began to look around for Usagi. Minako beat him to it. She peered curiously at something the others couldn't see. Rei put her hand on Minako's shoulder and spoke to the Senshi.  
  
"I sense evil. We may need the Senshi." she said, looking at Usagi's figure and it's surroundings.  
  
"Why don't we just charge in there?" Matoko asked, readying herself to do so. Suddenly, a flash of black light swept through the area around where Usagi lay, still unconsious. A figure cloaked in a long, black, hooded cloak stepped out from the portal and moved towards her motionless figure.  
  
"That's why. Senshi!" Rei exclaimed. Duo grinned as they transformed.  
  
"Oh yeah, short skirt time, baby!" he was immediately whacked upside the head by the four others. They turned their attention back to the scene at hand, and the Senshi silently prepared their attacks. As the cloaked man bent to pick her up, a bolt of lightning mixed with fire, ice, and a electric chain came out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the back. The man did not cry out, but was visibly shaking as he turned around. The hood of the cloak blocked the man's face from view, but dark blue, silver-lined eyes stood out in the darkness.  
  
"Get away from her!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. The figure picked Usagi's body up, using it as a shield.  
  
"Why?" he demanded. "WHY?! I already lost her once!! I WANT MY MOTHER!!" he screamed. The others looked shocked.  
  
"What?" Mars asked incredously. He nodded.  
  
"She's my mother..." he whispered. They moved closer.  
  
"Alright, put Usagi down and then we'll talk." Quatre negotiated. The boy nodded, and handed Usagi gently to Jupiter, who gave her over to Hiiro. The boy, who seemed to shrink in fear from them, sat down on the ground. The others sat with him.  
  
"Now, what's this about the onna being your mother?" Wufei asked harshly. The boy, who still had his hood up and still shadowed his face, sighed and then answered.  
  
"She is my mother. I've come from the future to get her." Hiiro's head snapped up at this.  
  
"She's not going anywhere." he said in a dark voice. The boy mumbled something none of them could really hear. Usagi moved a bit in Hiiro's arms, and put a hand to her forehead, trying to open her eyes. Hiiro caressed her hair softly, mind working overtime.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked, sitting up a bit and leaning against Hiiro for support. She sat in his lap, and looked at the newcomer. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You hold the power of the Ginzuishou. How can that be?" She asked him. He smiled at her.  
  
"You are my okaasan." he replied. Her eyes widened even more.  
  
"How?" she trailed off.  
  
"I'm from the future." he said again. "You are my okaasan. See, I came back with Setsuna-sama's help. We need you in the future. It's really important."  
  
"Why?" Mercury asked. The boy waited for a moment before replying.  
  
"My sister, she's..." the blue eyes scanned their faces. "She's in big trouble. We think she might be dying. She tried to use the Gizuishou, and something happened. We need you to come back with us, Okaasan."  
  
"Are you sure it's not just from the energy drain?" Quatre asked. Ami had spent a few hours explaining the Crystal to him.  
  
"That's exactly what you said when she got sick." the boy said, and then his eyes widened as if he was mentally smacking himself.  
  
"What? We're still there in the future?" Trowa asked. The boy shook his head, berating himself silently for his mistake.  
  
"Kind of." the boy answered. Usagi had been edging closer to her 'son' the whole time.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that." he replied. "Call me by my nickname, Ookami." She nodded, accepting the information silently.  
  
"It means 'wolf', right?" Hiiro asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"If Usagi is your mother, your okaasan, then who's your father?" Quatre asked. Once again, Ookami explained that he couldn't tell.  
  
"She's dying, Okaasan. Without your help she'll be dead soon. Will you help her?" Ookami begged. Usagi pondered for a moment.  
  
"Can anyone else come along? I might not be strong enough." she said. Her 'son' shook his head.  
  
"I don't have enough power to take anyone else, Okaasan. Setsuna-sama said only you should come." he told her. "Will you help?" he asked again.  
  
Usagi looked him in the eye. What she saw amazed and frightened her beyond belief, and she answered quickly after that. 


	17. Who is this man??

Hello again, everyone! *Does happy jigg* Summer is awesome. Except that I can't see my samurai-koi. (No one tell him I called him that, okay? Arigato!) Anyway, welcome back.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT- (I hope everyone will see this.) I'm starting an author-alert of my own. If you want to be emailed whenever this or my other stories are updated, include your email IN YOUR REVIEW (even if you are a member at ff.net). I'll add you on and you'll know about the new chapters as they are posted!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hai, of course." she said. "She's my musume, I have to go." (Musume= daughter.)  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" Ookami asked. She nodded, but then something occured to her.  
  
"Just two things before we leave, alright?" she asked. Ookami nodded. Usagi turned around and kissed Hiiro. The tender kiss deepened, and the two were *engaged* for longer than the others expected.  
  
"Okaasan, stop, please!" Ookami begged, covering his eyes. Usagi giggled and pulled away, smiling at Hiiro.  
  
"What else do you need to do?" her son asked. Usagi's gaze rested on his eyes once more.  
  
"Can you take off your hood?" she said, a request laced through the question. Ookami shook his head.  
  
"Once we get to the future. You aren't supposed to know who... my father is yet." he finished, not looking at Hiiro. Duo scratched his head.  
  
"I think we all know who it's gonna be." the braided one said as Ookami opened his dark portal once more. Usagi stood next to her son in front of the black mass of energy. Ookami motioned for Usagi to step through. Just after she did, he stepped halfway in and replied to Duo's comment.  
  
"Time is slippery. You never know what may happen. My advice to you: Show up, pay attention, and don't be attached to the outcome." he said before disappearing through the portal.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi wondered aloud, otherwise silent as she looked around. The portal flickered slightly, and Ookami emerged from it. The energy then vanished.  
  
"Welcome." he said. "I am sorry I had to lie to you. It was essential, however, to get you here. I need to explain some things to you."  
  
"You mean, I'm not going to see my daughter?" she asked.  
  
"I can't explain the future, you should know that as well as anyone. All I can say is we're not exactly in the future. We're simply in another dimension that has been transformed into something familiar to you to allow you to be comfortable with the stay here." Usagi glanced around again. It appeared that they were standing in the training room Usagi reconized from her days as Princess Serenity in the Silver Millenium. She smiled, remembering the times she had tried to spar with Rei or Haruka.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked, sitting down cross-legged on the padded part of the floor. Ookami sat with her.  
  
"Do you remember when the pilots asked you to destroy that piece of Gundamium alloy?" he asked, and, seeing her nodd, continued.  
  
"Then you must also remember how drained you were after you managed to do it. You see, OZ has gotten their hands on some of this metal, and are encorperating it into their mobile suits. You must train the Ginzuishou to use your energy more wisely, then you can help them destroy these new enemies and achieve peace."  
  
"Will you be helping me?" she asked.  
  
"Hai." he replied, walking over to a pedastal in one corner. He pulled some clothes out of thin air and allowed her to change. She now wore a pair of black stretch pants, soft-soled black shoes (they're like jazz shoes, if any of you take dance), and a light blue thin cotton tank top that fit tightly enough not to show anything off.  
  
"So are we concentrating only on training the Ginzuishou or are we also doing some physical training as well?" she asked as she rejoined him in her new attire, stuffing her clothes in her subdimensional pocket as she spoke.  
  
"We'll be doing a bit of both. The mind cannot work without the body, and vise versa." he said. "We'll first start on doing little things using the Ginzuishou's power. I'm sure you're not aware of this, but using the Crystal's power to do things like help your hair to dry faster was actually a round-a-bout way of training it." Usagi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Do you mean that every time I use it, it grows stronger?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. It feeds off your energy and doubles it's own, making it a little easier each time. But I can teach you how to do other things as well. You should have gone through this training much earlier, but with the complications it became hard to find a moment in Time when I could bring you here."  
  
"You mean...?" she let the question trail off. He smiled, and nodded.  
  
"I've been watching you since your first birth on the Moon. I've been waiting to train you, and we're cutting it pretty close. The Time when these skills will come in very handy is drawing near." he said as he dragged a couple of targets into the center of the room. Since he was occupied, he didn't see her confused and then thoughtful face.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to train you to use your Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon powers without having to transform. Therefore, you will have less chance of revealing your identity." he explained.  
  
"How will that give me a lesser chance of being discovered if I use them while everyone can see who I am?" she asked.  
  
"Take your tiara for example. You can use the Ginzuishou to make it invisible, therefore no one will know exactly who used it. Hopefully, anyway."  
  
"Oh." Usagi said. He gestured to the targets.  
  
"Tiara. Whenever you're ready." She gave him a confused look.  
  
"How? I'm not transformed." He glared at her.  
  
"Focus." he said simply. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost instantly, she could feel her tiara floating just above her right hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw it there. She drew back her fist and flung it forward with an air of grace that came from practice and natural ability. The tiara flew forward and hit each target, two targets were hit in the front and the other three were hit from behind. The tiara's movements were guided by almost invisible twitches of Usagi's right hand. The tiara came flying back to her and she caught it perfectly.  
  
Ookami nodded.  
  
"Very good." he declared. "But you forgot part of the instructions. This time, make it invisible." She nodded, and brought the tiara out again. She concentrated for a moment and it disappeared, though she could still feel it's presence above her right hand, and it still destroyed the new targets. After Usagi caught it and made it disappear, she turned to Ookami for praise. Instead, he simply nodded and moved new targets out.  
  
"Now, when you fought as Sailor Moon, you usually finished off the youma. The other Senshi had attacks that weakened the enemy. You also have a lesser attack like that, you just need to learn it." he said, placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Call out 'Shugotenshi ki!'." he commanded. She nodded, and he stepped away.  
  
"Shugotenshi KI!" she cried. Without thinking about it, her fingers moved on their own. Her thumb and index fingers stuck out, shaping what a child might use as a gun. She had two 'guns', one on each hand. Almost without thought, silver bolts of energy shot out of her fingertips and hit the targets dead-on.  
  
(AN: About the 'gun' thing. In the TV series, when Mars does her Flame Sniper attack, she puts her hands together and points her index finger and thumb towards her target. This is what Usagi is doing, only she does not put her hands together. Sorry if that was confusing! Also, shugotenshi ki means guardian angel energy, though I was using it more as guardian angel's energy. Oh well, same difference!)  
  
She smiled and ceased her attacks.  
  
"How was that?" she asked. He nodded, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You did well." he said, seeing her look. "Do it again, and this time, make them invisible." She nodded, a jokingly mocking look in her eyes. He smiled as she pulled back her last three fingers again and began shooting off energy bolts that the two of them could feel but not see. When she stopped, she had another of her trademark confused looks on her faced.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"See, that time I didn't call out 'Shugotenshi ki', yet it still worked. Why is that?" she asked. He was silent for a moment.  
  
'She's even more powerful than I thought.' he concluded, glancing at her.  
  
"You can access the power by just thinking the attack phrase. It makes it easier to sneak attack an enemy." he explained. He didn't bother to tell her that very few people had enough power to do so. "No one is sure the real significance of saying each phrase, but it seemed to work, and it doesn't work when you don't say them."  
  
"Oh. Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Now we'll move on to other things you can do. For instance, did you know you can fly?" he retorted. She simply looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I can as Eternal Sailor Moon, remember?" she replied. He grinned.  
  
"I meant you have the ability to fly without transforming to Eternal form." They spent ten more minutes discussing how to do this, and how to make the four-foot long wings invisible. Then Usagi started to try it.  
  
"Wait." he commanded. She looked up at him.  
  
"After this, you'll fall asleep. It happens every time an angel first uses her wings."  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Angel?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Not in the heavenly sense. Angel is a term we used to use for someone with the amount of power you have. Are you more familiar with 'tenshi'?" Ookami asked, mentioning the Japanese word for 'angel'.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said, smiling. She raised her eyebrow, remembering something she had thought of earlier. "You're not my son, are you?" she asked. He turned away from her.  
  
"Iie." he replied.  
  
"I didn't think so. You couldn't be, if you were watching me since my birth on the Moon. Who are you, then? And don't lie this time." She warned him. He smiled softly, and if she had seen his eyes at that moment she might have reconized him. But, since his back was turned, she didn't.  
  
Slowly, he turned around and pulled back his hood. Oddly enough, the shadows that blinded her from the sight of his face lingered for a moment even as the light hit his face.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock and delight as the shadows disappeared and his face was revealed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten reviews for the next chaper!!!!!! PLEASE review, or I might be cruel enough to stop. 


	18. Who the Heck is Aknoi?

ANNOUNCEMENT: Gomen for this, but I'm going to Washington DC for a few days... I decided to post this to keep you tide over until then. I'll be back on Sunday night so I'll hopefully post again sometime Monday!!!  
  
Anyways...........  
  
Hel-loh! What's up? Is everyone enjoying their summer? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay, well... I only have three things to say, so here they are:: 1- Please enjoy my story and your summer, and please review!!!  
  
2- I know my brain's been fried for everything but fanfiction and TV, and I'm assuming your's is the same, but honestly- do any of you think I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing? No? Good!!!  
  
3- ANNOUNCEMENT- (I hope everyone will see this.) I'm starting an author-alert of my own. If you want to be emailed whenever this or my other stories are updated, include your email IN YOUR REVIEW (even if you are a member at ff.net). I'll add you on and you'll know about the new chapters as they are posted!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long does it take for her to heal someone?" Rei asked. They had long since detransformed and were lounging around the clearing, waiting for Usagi to get back so they could return to camp. Only a few hours had past, but already it was dark and they felt tired.  
  
"Well, considering that we don't know exactly where she went, Time could pass differently there than here. She could be gone for days our time, but only hours would pass where she is." Ami said, typing away on her little computer. Jupiter rolled her eyes. She was the only one of them still transformed and was trying to show Duo how to hold a ball of lightning in his hand. The only result was Duo shrieking and snatching his hand away when he tried to hold it. The others laughed every time, and the other girls saw no need to tell him that only Senshi could control others' attacks. (AN: I'm sorry for interrupting again, but I can just see that- Jupiter creating a small ball of lightning and then trying to hand it to Duo.)  
  
"We could just go back to the mansion." Minako suggested. Hiiro shook his head.  
  
"We don't know if she can find her way back. We wait here." he said in monotone. Minako nodded, and went back to talking with Rei.  
  
"Quatre, do you have camping gear at the mansion?" Hiiro asked. Quatre nodded, and a few minutes later, he set off to retrieve enough for them all.  
  
Satisfied but tired, Hiiro felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and lay down to wait for it to pass. Instead, he fell asleep.  
  
"Aknoi?" she asked, incredulous. He smiled and nodded. She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. Memories ran rampant in her mind.  
  
Aknoi was a boy born a few years before her on the Moon. He was born to a noble family, and began training early in his youth to become one of the Queen's Guard. The Guard was a small group of elite soldiers that were sometimes gifted with immortality. They protected the Royal Family at all costs, though ordered not to end their own lives if possible.  
  
Aknoi had been one of Usagi's best friends on the Moon since before she could remember. True, the Senshi were her best friends, but when they had to go home, Usagi could always be found with Aknoi or the five Arashi. As they had grown older, Aknoi had to spend more and more time training, as did Usagi. They still found time to see each other, though there were never any romantic feelings between them.  
  
"But- how?" Usagi asked. Aknoi shed his cloak fully, revealing that he was still as in shape as he had been on the Moon.  
  
"During the siege of the Moon, I was killed in battle defending the Queen. Before I died, I managed to get her to safety so she could send you and your Senshi forward in time. She knew that you had to be trained eventually, so she used the Ginzuishou to ensure that I could watch over you from here." he explained.  
  
"But where are we, really?" she asked.  
  
"We're in a kind of dream land. I'm only half-alive. I can change this place to look like anything I want, and I never have to eat or sleep, though I can if I want. Are you ready to try out your wings?" he replied.  
  
She nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. (AN: she concentrates a lot, doesn't she?) Soon, a whirl of silver appeared just behind her. She doubled over in pain as wings began to sprout from her back. They grew out farther and farther, an inch or two at a time. Each inch came out with a sickening crunch, and Aknoi winced every time. They grew out to their promised length, four feet, and were wide and glistening. Silver glitter flaked off with every movement, making the air around her sparkle with magic. The feathers were a snow- white and perfect. Just as Aknoi predicted, Usagi collapsed and fell asleep.  
  
"Hiiro?" Usagi asked. He spun around.  
  
"Usagi?" he replied. She nodded. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"In a dream dimension, I guess. What's wrong?"  
  
"We've been worried about you. You've been gone awhile." he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I'm in training, Hiiro."  
  
"Training? I thought you were going to help your daughter!"  
  
"Well, it turns out that was a fibb to get me here without you worrying." Usagi said. Hiiro's eyes darkened.  
  
"Now I'm worrying!" he exploded. "Where are you? Who was that?" he practically screamed.  
  
"Hiiro, it's alright! I'm in another kind of dimension, like this, with my best friend from the Moon. His name's Aknoi, and I know I can trust him." she told him. His eyes lightened, but only a little. She sighed, and turned slighty. This time, his eyes widened.  
  
"What are those?!" he exclaimed, surprised. Usagi twisted to look over her shoulder. There were her wings. Hiiro came closer to her.  
  
"Wings?" he asked, shock laced through his monotone. She nodded. "Is that part of your training?" She nodded again. He shook his head slightly in amazement.  
  
"Are they real?" he asked.  
  
"As real as you and me." Usagi replied. "I can make them come and go, and make them invisible." He allowed a small smile. She moved closer to him, and took his hand. Bending her wings so they stuck out in front of her on either side, she put his hand on the incredibly soft feathers, and moved his hand up and down a bit. When he began to do it on his own, she let go. He pulled her close to him in a tight hug, still teasing her wings with his hands. She gasped at his light caresses. He kissed her softly.  
  
"We're waiting for you, Usagi." he said as they began to fade.  
  
"It's alright, go back to the mansion." she said. He shook his head.  
  
"We'll wait for you."  
  
"Iie, you'll be more comfortable there. I'll come right back when I'm done." she promised, silencing any complaints with a kiss. He felt himself disappear from her embrace as he awoke in the clearing.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go back to mansion." Hiiro said, grabbing his coat and walking away. The others, mystified, ran to catch up. They got on their horses and rode away.  
  
Usagi woke up and smiled to herself, remembering her short time with Hiiro. She lifted herself up and turned to Aknoi's expectant face.  
  
"Ready to fly?" he asked. She nodded happily.  
  
It took Aknoi a seven more days to finish training her. At last, he hugged her and sent her off to change. At night she slept on a mattress on the floor. During the first day or two she often had to take short naps to compensate for the energy loss. By the third day, using the Ginzuishou didn't drain her at all.  
  
"I miss you." Aknoi told her. She smiled at him.  
  
"I miss you too. Can I come back and visit sometime?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, if you wish." he said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll come back whenever I can." she promised.  
  
"And if you ever need anything, Usagi, just call for me. I'll come and try to help, though I can't stay in the real world for long." Aknoi said, giving her one last hug.  
  
"See you later!" she called as she stepped through the portal he had opened for her.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess..." he whispered, watching her disappear. Sighing, he turned and left the room.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed, greeting her friend with a hug. "You've been gone so long!"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only been a week!" Usagi said. She took a deep breath of the outdoor air; they stood near the gardens at Quatre's mansion.  
  
"No, it's been two weeks." Matoko corrected before yelling to the others. Soon Usagi was surrounded by everyone. Hiiro edged through the crowd of people and embraced Usagi.  
  
"Welcome back." he whispered before claiming her lips with his. The others backed away slightly. When Hiiro and Usagi finished what they were doing, they all sat down together and began bombarding Usagi with questions.  
  
"Who were you with?" Matoko asked after Usagi had said she had been training with an old friend.  
  
"Aknoi." she replied.  
  
"What all did you learn?" Rei asked.  
  
"How to use the Ginzuishou better, physical endurance, martial arts training, and some other really cool stuff." she said.  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked. Usagi just smiled. With a few twitches of her hand she lifted Duo off the ground.  
  
"Like that." she said. Duo began kicking as she lifted him higher and higher up. When he was high enough, she deposited him on the top of a large tree. As Duo clung to the trunk, he started whining and yelling.  
  
"Come on let me down! This isn't funny!" he screamed. Usagi shook her head and was about to lower him down when Wufei grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't you dare." he growled. They all laughed, but a few minutes later Usagi returned the braided one safely to the ground.  
  
"Usagi, show them what I saw." Hiiro commanded in monotone. The others looked at him and then at Usagi.  
  
"Alright." she said, and within a few, painless seconds her wings had grown out again.  
  
"Whoah." Duo said. The others crowded around to look. Suddenly the wings disappeared.  
  
"Hey where'd they go?" Minako asked. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Another thing I learned how to do- they're still there, they're just invisible." she said. She then stretched and yawned. Ami clucked her tongue.  
  
"Get some rest, Usagi-chan. You look like you need it." she told her blonde princess. Usagi nodded and retreated to her room. The others decided to go to sleep too, and soon the house was silent, save Duo's snoring.  
  
In the middle of the night, Usagi awoke. She sat up slowly and looked around. She smiled as she reconized Hiiro's outline. In the darkness she couldn't see much, though. She held out her hand and a softly-glowing ball of light appeared in it. Her smiled widened even further to see Hiiro. Suddenly his hand shot out and caught hers. The glow dimmed. He looked her in the eye, and she grinned at him. He did not return the look.  
  
"Hiiro, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Promise me you won't leave." he said firmly.  
  
"Hii-chan, what are you taking about?" she asked.  
  
"Promise." he said in monotone again. "Promise you'll never leave."  
  
"Hii-"  
  
"PROMISE!" his whisper reached her ears as a shout. Hiiro grabbed her arm tightly. She cringed.  
  
"I- I promise, Hii-chan. I promise." she said, a few tears coursing down her cheeks. He loosened his grasp on her arm.  
  
She held him around the waist, crying in to his shirtless chest. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Just as she slipped into the darkness of sleep, she looked up at Hiiro with desperate, watery, half-closed blue eyes.  
  
"Hii-chan, when did you stop loving me?" she whispered, and then her eyes closed all the way, and her head fell to the side. His eyes widened.  
  
"Usagi?" he said in a strangled voice. 


	19. MORE Memories?!?!

Thanks for all the reviews! Remember, if you want to be notified whenever this story is updated, include your email in your review. Please review, or I might not finish the story. (LOL, that would be funny!) I finally updated Blinded. My computer wouldn't let me upload it for some reason, but I finally got to another computer that would let me upload it. Thanks for sticking with this!!!  
  
Oh yeah---- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, and if I did I would be swimming in one of my Olympic size backyard pools, sipping on some expensive foreign champagne and wearing a bathing suit embroidered with diamonds that cost more than most people's houses. Okay?  
  
  
  
"Usagi?" he said in a strangled voice. Hiiro immediately checked for a pulse. He found one, and his heart began beating again. Dismayed at her words, though, he slipped from her hold and left the room.  
  
Hiiro walked briskly through the gardens, stopping at the roses. He pulled a single pink rose off one of the bushes, and then sat on a bench across from them. Sighing, he put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. In the darkness of the night, a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye, trailing down his cheek and falling off onto the rose. He watched in hidden amazement as the drop landed in the very center of the rose, and seemingly rippled outwards as the rose changed from pink to silver. Across from him, rose petals flew into the air and spun in an intricate pattern, even though there was no wind.  
  
A small, pink flash penetrated the utter darkness and a small woman appeared. She was only two feet tall, but there was an air of confidence and mystery about her, her aura mixing with the silver glow that surrounded her presence. Her hair was also silver-white, and tied up in a familiar hairstyle. He reconized her from Usagi's memories.  
  
"Queen Selenity?" he said in monotone. She nodded slightly, in her regal way.  
  
"Yes. I have come to talk with you." She slowly grew to normal size and sat next to him, crossing her ankles and laying her hands gracefully in her lap. Her back was straight, not slouching, not touching the bench. In some corner of his mind he wondered if her back had ever touched the back of a chair.  
  
"About what?" Hiiro asked in monotone. Queen Selenity's head tilted slightly towards the house.  
  
"About my Serenity, Usagi to you I suppose." she said, smiling gently at him. Before he could reply, she began speaking again.  
  
"You see, I watch Usagi sometimes, just to see how she's doing, just to feel close to her. A month or two ago, she fell for you. It made me so happy to see her like that. But it breaks my heart to see the way she cries over you. Right now, she's crying because you broke her heart without knowing it." she said. He raised a skeptical eye to her.  
  
"How did I?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"How did you hurt her?" Selenity questioned. "You show her emotions, something you've never done before. She knows she's special for this. Sometimes, though, you treat her like a prisoner, like someone you must interrogate and then destroy. It amazes me how much you haven't changed."  
  
"What?" he demanded, though still in monotone. Selenity smiled at him, knowing full well her tongue had slipped.  
  
"In the Silver Millenium, I mean... You were just like this. There was only one difference."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You killed yourself."  
  
"I wouldn't take my own life unless I took the enemy down with me." he informed her in a harsh voice.  
  
"Are you sure of yourself?" she asked. "Is that the only reason you would?" he thought for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Any other reason would be dishonorable." he said in monotone. Selenity smiled sadly at him.  
  
"That's not what you believed in the Millenium." Selenity said. "You were an orphan, adopted and raised by one of the Moon's top strategist and guard. You began training to be one of Serenity's Guard earlier than anyone ever had in the past, and became one at the age of fourteen. You were two years older than Serenity. You and she were good friends, don't you remember? Then, when you were nineteen and she was just about seventeen, she was told she had been betrothed since birth. You were secretly, furiously jealous. When the Moon was attacked you fought until you could barely move. When the army was finally destroyed, everyone else was dead, save Serenity, Endymion, and you. The other Arashi and the Senshi were already dead. You ran to find the Princess, and you did. You found her as she was facing off with Beryl, blocked from danger behind Endymion's cloak. You watched from a short distance as Endymion was taken into the air, and could not stop Serenity in time from jumping after him. You watched as Serenity killed herself over Endymion. You turned the same sword on yourself, killing yourself in much the same way as Serenity had. When I sent Serenity, Endymion, and the Senshi to be reborn, I meant to send you and the Arashi as well. I wasn't strong enough to control it the second time around... You five ended up thousands of years away from the others, with no one to bring back the memories. Until now." she finished. Her story had taken a considerable amount of time to explain because of the soft, slow way she spoke. Hiiro shook his head.  
  
"It's not possible. I don't believe you." he said, softer than he usually spoke.  
  
"I can prove it." Selenity replied firmly, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Images played before his eyes like a movie, and his mind registered them as memories. He held his head tightly between his hands, literally shaking as his former life flashed through his mind.  
  
"How could I have done that, treated her like that... How?!" he demanded in whispers, still holding his head. Selenity put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Help them all to remember." she said. "In the morning, take Usagi's locket and call for me. I'll come and restore the memories to them."  
  
"Wait!" he said, stopping her before she could leave. She looked to him expectantly.  
  
"The others- Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa- they were there. Through the Millenium, they were there." Selenity smiled.  
  
"I'd rather explain about the Arashi tomorrow, when I'll only have to do so once." she said. "It takes quite a lot of energy for me to appear like this. Even with her new control over the Ginzuishou I'm afraid I'm taxing my Serenity's energy supply. I'd better go." she decided, standing from the bench. Hiiro stood next to her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Hiiro." she said, holding out her hand. He remembered- on the Moon he would only ever shake her hand. To her surprise, he pulled her to him in a quick hug before nearly running back to the mansion. Serenity smiled and disappeared.  
  
Hiiro ran through the hallways silently. He reached his room and entered slowly, quietly. Usagi lay on the bed, pillows wet with her tears. He picked her up and sat on the couch opposite the end of the bed. He shook her softly, trying to wake her up.  
  
"It's not morning yet, Aknoi, no more training, please... Let me go back to my koi... Let me go back to Hiiro..." she mumbled in her sleep as he tried to wake her. He shook her a bit harder, and she woke.  
  
"Hii-chan." she said, awake and sitting up in his lap. He claimed her lips with his, gently massaging her back. She pulled away from him, eyes questioning his movements.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usagi. Don't you ever forget that... Aishiteru." he swore again. She smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hiiro." she told him. "Kami-sama, I love you so much." she said. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hiiro-" she cut off, but he urged her to finish her thought. "Can you try to smile more often? I mean- only when you're happy, I don't want you to turn into Duo or anything, it's just you're really cute when you smile and you don't do it that often and-" she was silenced quickly. As their kisses got more and more passionate, Hiiro picked Usagi up and walked over to the bed, their lips never breaking apart. Reaching out with her mind, Usagi locked the door... (Okay, now, if you want me to write a lemon to put here, tell me. If you are good at it and would like to write one for me, please do! Email it to me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com. Thanks!)  
  
Usagi awoke alone in the bed the next morning. She smiled slightly as she heard the sound of water falling in the bathroom, reconizing the sound of the shower. An evil grin spread across her face, and she ran to 'join' him.  
  
The two made their way into the kitchen about an hour later. Usagi managed to make them a light breakfast and then they went to find the others.  
  
"So why do we have to find everyone?" Usagi asked as they approached the library, where they were sure to find Quatre and Ami.  
  
Hiiro sighed. "I talked to Selenity last night, in the rose gardens." he told her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Really? You talked to Okaasan? What'd she say? Did she mention me? Will she-" she was cut off as Hiiro stuck his hand over her mouth. He grinned and shook his head, giving her a look to say 'What I am going to do with you?'.  
  
"You'll know everything in a little while." he told her, and they split up to find everyone.  
  
A short while later the ten of them had gathered in the ballroom, a large, hard-wood floored room that simply had no one use and no other name. As they sat, stood, and layed around the room in various positions, Hiiro came in, the last to arrive.  
  
"So, Hiiro, what's this all about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Queen Selenity talked to me last night. In the rose gardens." he informed them. The Gundam pilots reconized the name from Usagi's tales of her past, the Senshi's eyes widened.  
  
"And? What did she say?" Minako asked.  
  
"She needs to tell you that." Hiiro replied.  
  
"How is she supposed to do that? She's not here!" Matoko said impatiently.  
  
"Usagi, can I see your locket for a minute?" Hiiro asked, seemingly off-topic. She shrugged, and pulled the golden broach out of her subdimensional pocket and gave it to him.  
  
"Queen Selenity..." Hiiro whispered, holding the locket in his hand.  
  
A bright light flashed through the room.  
  
"These people are getting way too predictable with the lights thing." Duo whispered. "Their gonna make me blind." Next to him, Matoko grinned and chuckled a bit as Selenity appeared. Usagi, Minako, Matoko, Rei, and Ami curtsied. Hiiro, remembering the protocol from his days in the Arashi, bowed. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo stood and uncertainly followed Hiiro's example. This time, Selenity appeared in her full size. Usagi ran and hugged her mother.  
  
"Okaasan!" she exclaimed.  
  
"My musume." she said, squeezing her daughter against her. When they reluctantly released each other, Usagi did not stray far from her mother's side.  
  
"I'm here to restore some of your true memories, and to explain what really happened." Queen Selenity said.  
  
"Will you please explain what the Arashi were now?" Hiiro asked. Selenity nodded.  
  
"The Arashi were the Silver Millenium version of you Gundam pilots. You looked exactly the same; were technically the same people then as you are now. The Arashi were the male form of the Senshi. They had no powers to learn to control, therefore they did not have to train as long. They could be on the Moon, protecting the Princess 24/7 while the Senshi had to stay on their home planets a lot of the time.  
  
"Back then, the Arashi were Serenity's best friends. She begged you to train her like you had been trained, even though she was an Eternal Senshi and was more powerful than even I. Of course, I'm not surprised, what with her father being who he was." she added the last part almost to herself.  
  
She then borrowed the Ginzuishou from Hiiro and whispered to it, instructing them all to sit down. Usagi and the Senshi were only gaining partial memories, while the pilots were gaining another lifetime's worth of memories. They sat while the memories played out.  
  
A whisper of Selenity's voice laced through the images, explaining all they saw as if she was the narrator of a play.  
  
"You see, on the Moon, there were no feelings except those of friendship between the Senshi and the Arashi. We had to make sure of that, because of the coming Siege of the Moon. It was an extremely selfish thing to do, but we decided that what we did would benefit us. We wanted it so that when the Moon was attacked, the Senshi and the Arashi would fight to defend the Moon instead of each other. We saw no reason for you all to die senselessly, since you were destined soulmates anyways. So fate played out like a bad hand of cards in a poker game."  
  
The memories ended, they all turned their eyes to Selenity.  
  
"What now? Why did you keep this hidden for so long?" Ami asked.  
  
"I wanted as few people as possible to die at Beryl's hands. I wanted to protect you." she answered.  
  
"From what?!" Matoko and Minako exploded simultanously.  
  
"From Beryl... And what she did to anyone she captured." Selenity tried to explain, but she only succeeded in making them more mad.  
  
"We could have handled it! We spent our entire lives training as Senshi!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"You should have had more faith in your own training of us!" Rei told her. The pilots moved to stand with the girls.  
  
"You should have trusted us to be loyal to the Moon, to you and to HER! Instead you kept us apart!" Minako yelled.  
  
"How did you, Mother?" Usagi asked quietly. "Please- tell me you didn't-" she was cut off by Selenity nodding sadly.  
  
"How could you? How?!" Usagi demanded, her voice raising only slightly, her eyes tearing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiiro asked, looking first to Usagi and then to Selenity. It was Usagi, however, that answered.  
  
"The Ginzuishou can be used for so many things- some more cruel than others. For example, you can assure that two people don't fall in love. It's relatively easy to do, but the consequences could be fatal. You see, when you attempt to interfere with Destiny and Fate, they do not take kindly to it. The people you are trying to keep apart for only a while could become seperated for eternity. If it didn't kill them, they would live each of their lives knowing that something was wrong, that they were missing something. I lived one of my lives like that... It's almost unbearable. It's physical pain as well as emotional pain." She turned her gaze to her mother, who returned her gaze apologetically.  
  
"You did that to us?! You were willing to make choices for us that only we should have been allowed to make!" Duo said, stepping in front of Matoko. The others raised their voices and added to the beratement of Selenity, who made no comment to defend herself. Usagi put her hands on her temples and shook her head back and forth. Finally, she broke.  
  
"Just STOP IT, all of you!" she screamed over them. They were silent.  
  
"Do you think my mother did not know what she was doing when she seperated our Fates? Do you think it was an easy thing to do, to send us apart like that? Do you think she didn't know the possible consequences?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"None of you have ever had to use the Ginzuishou. I pray you never will. Strange things happen when that Crystal is used. We do not know everything about it, and we probably never will. I am destined to carry it with me throughout eternity. When the Ginzuishou is used, it usually grants the wishes of the one using it. But it also has a mind of it's own. It's hard to control... Extremely hard..." she trailed off, saying the last few words as if to herself.  
  
"Usagi... You're not mad at her?" Trowa asked.  
  
"This onna could have seperated you and Hiiro for eternity, and you're not mad?" Wufei echoed Trowa's question.  
  
"I'm not mad." Usagi said in a quiet voice that demanded their attention. "She was trying to save innocent lives. I would rather die fighting next to my soulmate and not know it, than die protecting him and watching others I could have protected die." she concluded. Selenity looked proud. She looked around at them and spoke.  
  
"Don't you see? The bearers of the Ginzuishou have to have tremendous willpower. We could use it to do nearly anything, and it's madness to control. How do you think she feels" Selenity gestured at Usagi. "Every morning when she wakes up and looks out the window, or sees you five piloting your Gundams? How do you think she feels, knowing that she could prevent all of it? She could stop this war right now with only three words, and everyone would simply forget about it. The weapons would be gone, the grudges and politics and fighting and murder would merely disappear. It would be as if the world simply backtracked to the 21st century. It's happened before, in another timeline." she stopped and looked each one in the eye, her gaze stopping on Hiiro. Usagi's eyes widened at something her mother had said, and she slipped silently, unnoticed, from the room.  
  
"And do you know the only reason why she won't do it? It's because she's too afraid of leaving you alone. She could stop the war, but it would kill her. She doesn't want you to live alone. She doesn't want you to go back to the way you were before. In fact, I don't think she even really understands the debt she has to you five." Selenity said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked, still polite even in anger and confusion. "She owes us nothing. We owe her everything. She came here and changed us all for the better. She saved my life, and brought me my soulmate. Usagi is the most caring individual I've ever met."  
  
"It is we who owe her, more than we could express." Trowa said.  
  
"She owes us nothing." Wufei agreed.  
  
"Does she really think she owes us anything?" Duo asked. Hiiro glanced around, suddenly aware that Usagi no longer stood near him.  
  
"Has anyone seen Usagi?" he questioned. They all looked around. "When did she leave?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Duo said.  
  
"I remember she was here when you were talking about how she only had to say three words to end the war." Makoto said.  
  
"I don't think she was here when you said there was only one reason why she wouldn't end it all." Rei said after a moment of thought.  
  
Selenity thought back over what she had said. Mentally she smacked herself.  
  
"Pluto." she said in a warning voice. "You'd better not tell her." 


	20. Arashi Reborn

ATTENTION: The end of this chapter is NOT meant to be a cliffhanger, as you will hopefully see when you get there. The next chapter will be COMEDY, and I didn't want to ruin it by putting comedy in this one. Thank you, that is all.  
  
  
  
"He's Beryl's twin brother. Both are children of Chaos."  
  
"What?" Usagi said, shocked. Selenity nodded.  
  
"How did he die?" Ami asked. Pluto glared at the blue-haired girl. Once more, Selenity sighed.  
  
"He was killed by one of the Arashi." she said, looking at Hiiro. "Do you remember, Hiiro?" she asked. He nodded slowly, and began telling them what had happened.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
Hiiro ran through the soot and dust that had already began to rise from the remains of the Palace. A bright flash of purple light caught his attention and he quickly ran over to assess whether it was friend or foe. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looked at the man in front of him. He had Serenity's eyes and brilliant silver/blonde hair that was long and pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. Long bangs fell out and framed his face. The man had a large jaw and was very muscular.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" the man demanded.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with her?" Hiiro replied. The two men stood about ten feet from each other, neither making a move to attack the other.  
  
"My name is Hitokiri. Serenity is my daughter. I want to protect her from my sister, Beryl." he said calmly. Hiiro, despite his training and will, couldn't help but let his jaw drop.  
  
"You're Serenity's father?" Hiiro asked. Hitokiri nodded. "And you want me to lead you to her so you can PROTECT her?" Hitokiri nodded again.  
  
"You're out of your fucking mind." Hiiro said. "If you're her father and you love her enough to want to protect her, where have you been for the last seventeen years, huh?"  
  
"I had to go back to help my sister." Hitokiri replied, his voice raising a bit. "I didn't mean to desert Selenity, and I wanted so much to stay and watch Serenity grow. But I couldn't. We've been planning and strategizing for this day since the day Serenity was conceived. Don't you see? If my sister gets her hands on Serenity she'll be dead. That's worse than what I have planned, don't you agree?" he asked.  
  
"Depends. What did you have planned?" Hiiro retorted. The taller man glared at him.  
  
"She's going to marry my son, as she was meant to anyway." Hitokiri said.  
  
"Who? Why would you want her to marry her half-brother?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Why? Because he holds the power of the Negaverse, and as soon as they tried to have any offspring, she would hold that power, too. I had him from an accidental one-night stand with another potential queen." he said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Who is it, dammit?!" Hiiro demanded.  
  
"My son? Oh, that's Endymion, of course." Hitokiri said. Hiiro's eyes flashed angrily. "Now, boy, are you going to lead me too Serenity or not?"  
  
"Hell no." Hiiro exclaimed. Hitokiri raised an eyebrow. "I'll fight you. You'll capture Serenity over my dead body." The blonde's eyebrow raised further.  
  
"You want to fight me, the most powerful King of the Negaverse, a child of Chaos himself?" he asked. Hiiro nodded. "And the first to die loses?" he asked. Hiiro nodded again.  
  
"Alright. If you're that willing to die, you must love Serenity almost as much as I do." Hitokiri said, removing the black cape he had been wearing. They circled each other, waiting for an opening to attack.  
  
'Hang on, Serenity. Bunny, hang on.' Hiiro thought as they charged each other.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were both in bad shape. Hiiro had a deep gash from his shoulder to his elbow on his left arm, as well as one on his forehead and one shallow cut in his stomach. Hitokiri had a large bruise on his jaw, a deep cut on his back and chest, cuts on his arms and legs. He could barely stand by the time that Hiiro managed to pin him on the ground. He had his sword centimeters from Hitokiri's throat, and was preparing himself to make the fatal blow. He looked down into the older man's eyes and faltered slightly. Something in that man's eyes told him of love for a daughter he had really never known, a son he was sorry of having, a need to be forgiven of abandoning his children.  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving her alone. Will you tell Serenity that?" Hitokiri asked, knowing that his time had come.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro said. "I'll tell her. But know this- I love her more than you ever could." he said. Hitokiri nodded, and closed his eyes. Hiiro took a deep breath and brought the sword down. As soon as he was sure that Hitokiri was dead, he backed away from the corpse and ran off to find Serenity.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Hiiro?" Usagi said, shell-shocked. "You killed my father?" she asked. He nodded and then opened his mouth to apologize. She stopped him.  
  
"Don't you dare say you're sorry. I never knew the man. He abandoned my mother and me. I don't care if he was my biological father. You did what you thought was best, and I would have done the same if the tables were turned." she said, hugging him. Selenity smiled.  
  
"My musume has grown into a woman." she said proudly. "Wisdom is more important than courage, and the realization of that is the beginning of wisdom." Usagi turned back to her mother.  
  
"I have to go now." Selenity informed them sadly. Mother and daughter hugged, and then Selenity went around and hugged each of the Senshi and the former Arashi. Then she went to stand with Pluto.  
  
"I'm afraid this is where I leave, too." Pluto said, smiling at them for once. "Though I might see you once more." Usagi nodded.  
  
"I certainly hope so." she said. With a last smile, Selenity and Pluto disappeared to their respective dimensions; Pluto through a portal, and Selenity merely vanishing in a flash of brilliant light.  
  
"Are you sure you're not mad?" Hiiro asked. Usagi nodded. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Let's eat!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo agreed. The Senshi, not understanding why Usagi wasn't upset, held her back for a moment while the guys ran ahead to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Look, guys, there's a major battle coming up. Aknoi warned me about it, and now I can feel it. I want you to each ride along in a Gundam. That way, if the Gundam's power runs low you can re-energize." she told them.  
  
"But how can we?" Ami asked.  
  
"Simple- draw the energy from the Ginzuishou instead of your own crystals. You won't drain then."  
  
"But then you'll be drained. How is that going to help any?" Matoko asked.  
  
"Odango atama, don't you dare go and do something stupid." Rei told her.  
  
"Guys, remember, I just went through all that training with Aknoi. Don't worry, it doesn't drain me any more. Come on, I'm hungry!" she whined, and ran off to the kitchen. The others giggled and followed her.  
  
The boys had layed everything out by the time they got there, and were doing their usual routine of throwing things at each other. The girls stopped in the doorway.  
  
"This never ceases to amaze me." Minako commented before the girls, with learned skill that came from many practices, joined them.  
  
"Hey 'Sagi pass the mustard." Duo commanded. Without anyone touching it, the mustard bottle rose from the counter and floated to the braided one.  
  
"Whoah." he said. Usagi grinned as she put the finishing touches on her sandwich.  
  
"That's going to come in useful a lot, isn't it?" Minako joked. Usagi nodded, and took a seat on the counter that ran the perimeter of the kitchen. She swung her feet back and forth happily as she quickly ate the sandwich.  
  
"Hey guys do you want to play Playstation? I bet I could beat all of you at 'Spy Game'." Duo said.  
  
"I'm in." Usagi said. She elbowed Hiiro.  
  
"Me too." he said grudgingly.  
  
"I'll play." Quatre added. Duo waited for a moment, but no one else volunteered.  
  
"I guess four's enough since there can only be four playing at once." he said, mainly to himself.  
  
About a half-hour later the four of them sat in front of one of Quatre's bigscreen televisions. The others sat around the room doing various things. Duo turned on the system and the TV. Soon the main menu of the game appeared. They each got to choose names for their characters. Duo choose 'Shinigami', Usagi choose 'Tenshi', and Quatre choose 'Altron'. They sat there waiting for Hiiro to choose his name.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Hiiro said as he entered his name- 'Hiiro'. Usagi snatched his controller before he could confirm it.  
  
"Come on, Hiiro, you have to be semi-creative here." she joked, quickly entering a name and confirming it. Hiiro's face drew together in horror at the name she had chosen for him.  
  
"'Perfectly Pink?'" Hiiro demanded, looking at her in shock. The others were cracking up, laughing so hard that most of them were holding their sides.  
  
"It's just a joke, Hii-chan." she said, pouting. One look at her face and he sighed slightly.  
  
"Alright, alright." he replied. After a few more options the game commenced. 


	21. The Love of a Hero, Lost

Shinigami ran down the hallway, chasing a screaming Tenshi. He had his gun out and was grinning like a Chesire cat. Out popped Altron from another hallway and shot Shinigami once in the arm. He continued running down a different hallway.  
  
"Shinigami has been shot!" Shinigami exclaimed in a crazy deep voice.  
  
"Moooo!" Tenshi added for no reason other than to get the audience to laugh. She ran up a flight of stairs and turned around to look down from the balcony. Seeing Pink coming up after her, she ran through the nearest doorway and found herself in the bathroom. Pink followed, but Tenshi hid in one of the stalls.  
  
"You can't come in here this is the GIRL'S bathroom." Tenshi informed him.  
  
"Hnn." he replied before using his machine gun to shoot underneath the stall doors. Tenshi was not stupid, though, and climbed up on the toilet seat.  
  
"Baka!" she cried when the shots ended. Pink grunted and left the room. Tenshi slowly followed but took a different route. Soon she was in the basement with Shinigami. In the basement there were tons of thin glass walls that made up a complex maze, and Shinigami had gotten lost.  
  
"Buh bye Shini!" Tenshi cried from the entrance to the maze. She pulled out a large machine gun and opened fire on the 'God of Death'. Several glass walls seperated them, but they quickly shattered. Tenshi shot Shinigami once in each foot and then ran. Looking up to his portion of the split screen, she couldn't help but laugh. Instead of trying to follow her, Shinigami was laughing his head off and shooting every glass wall into oblivion.  
  
"Baka onna." she said, recieving a smack to the head from Wufei, in the audience.  
  
"Don't take my line." he warned. Tenshi ran around and around until she had gotten herself sufficiently lost. She climbed up into a hollow shaft and sat in a dark corner of it.  
  
Tenshi merely sat and watched while Pink nearly killed Altron with a bomb, Shinigami jumped off the roof and accidentally killed himself, screaming 'Geronimo!' all the way, and Altron managed to shoot Pink. Tenshi climbed down out of her shaft, unnoticed, and put a bunch of bombs all the way down the hallway. While she was working, Pink shot Altron to death.  
  
"I'm coming to find you now." Perfectly Pink warned Tenshi, not knowing what she had done.  
  
"Okay!" she replied, giggling. After wandering around for a minute or so, Pink managed to find the correct hallway. He smirked and approached the ladder up to her shaft. She grinned and pressed the detonation switch.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahahaha-" breath "hahahahahaha!" she cried as the screen was lit up with flames and Pink was suddenly gone.  
  
Tenshi did a little dance while the screen declared her the winner.  
  
"Mission... failed." Hiiro said in monotone. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Okay, Hiiro- For a start, you shouldn't kill yourself over a game, and another thing... Playstations don't have self-destruct buttons!" she declared, holding her sides as she laughed. Soon the entire room was filled with laughter as the others joined in.  
  
  
  
Beeep! Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeee- the noise was cut off as Hiiro opened his laptop. He read the screen quickly, and his face paled visibly. Usagi looked over his shoulder and read what was there.  
  
"Oh my God." she said. The laughter stopped as the others watched her expectantly. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel on the screen. A news broadcast came out at them.  
  
"OZ has just declared that they have four million nuclear missiles that are aimed at every major area in the world. Some scientests have reported that should OZ fire these missiles not only will the air on Earth become unbreathable and the water undrinkable, it will destroy Earth entirely. OZ has also declared that they have a similar amount of missiles aimed at the colonies. They are going to try and wipe out the entire human race! Since the declaration about an hour ago, the Preventers have gone into overdrive. Everyone is scrambling to get on shuttles, and already there are revolts. Houses have been pillaged and ransacked. Police report that their forces have been nearly deserted, and in the absense of law enforcement, it is estimated that a dangerous crime is being committed every 56 seconds..." the screen flickered.  
  
"Hello everyone." Relena Darlian Peacecraft greeted them. She, too, was pale and the expression on her face was grim. "No one should panic-"  
  
"Yeah, right." Duo made a feeble attempt at a joke, even though he was shell-shocked.  
  
"I feel that I must apologize for Treize Kushrenda's actions. If we all stay calm and peaceful, I'm sure that peace will come about. The old saying is that love conquers all, right?" she didn't sound very sure of herself.  
  
"Let's go." Hiiro said. They took off running, leaving the TV on and the house abandoned.  
  
'This is the final straw.' Usagi thought. 'If we can't stop this with the Gundams, then I'll stop it myself.' she glanced at Hiiro, and then ran to Rei.  
  
"Rei I need a favor." she said, drawing them back a bit from the others.  
  
"Anything, Usagi." the raven haired girl replied instantly.  
  
"If anything happens... You know, out there-" she began.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen!" Rei exclaimed, frowning at her friend.  
  
"REI!" Usagi yelled. "Listen to me!" her voice dropped.  
  
"If anything happens out there, look under my mattress." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi, really, you've done this before-"  
  
"REI! Promise me!" she demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright. If anything happens to you I promise to look under your mattress." Rei said, half-joking. Usagi, knowing she wouldn't be able to get a serious answer out of her friend, gave up and quickened her pace.  
  
They were soon standing in the hanger. As the pilots double-checked the Gundams, the Senshi transformed. They all climbed up into their cockpits. Each of the Senshi stood behind one of the pilots. It was a tight squeeze, but it worked. Just as Hiiro was about to climb up into Wing Zero, Eternal Sailor Moon ran up to him.  
  
"Be careful, Hiiro." she begged. He nodded.  
  
"I will." Hiiro promised. He turned to climb.  
  
"Oh and Hiiro?" she asked. He turned back around.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." Usagi said. He hugged her and then the two departed, each climbing into their own Gundam and turning on the link to the other Gundams.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Hai." nine grim voices echoed one another.  
  
"Let's go kick some butt!" Sailor Moon tried to sound convincing, but her thoughts betrayed her. They took off into space. It didn't take very long for them to reach their destination. The space around the small colony of X-16R37 was filled with hundreds of red mobile dolls that they had never seen before.  
  
"They're called Keys. They're much stronger than most dolls because they have Gundanium alloy in them." the Perfect Soldier said.  
  
Hiiro's fingers danced over the keypad in the solitude of the cockpit.  
  
Z-E-R-O  
  
He pulled his helmet on and his eyes glowed a liquid gold color.  
  
"If you can handle it put your ZERO system online." he commanded Usagi (Eternal SM) in a harsh monotone. She winced, but pulled her helmet on and typed in the same thing he had.  
  
Z-E-R-O.  
  
Her eyes glowed as well, and the the face off began.  
  
Wing Zero's space sword took care of five Keys right from the start. Shi's bustler rifle destroyed four, and Deathsycthe's sycthe took out ten as he dove right into the heart of the battle, egged on constantly by Jupiter.  
  
"Gundam pilots, turn away from this pointless battle." Treize ordered, linking his image to the news braodcast as well.  
  
"Why? So you can destory the masterpiece of evolution?" Eternal Sailor Moon demanded as she destroyed ten more dolls.  
  
"I am sending more Keys as we speak. You will lose, whoever you are."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later." she said icily, shooting down a few more.  
  
"You are of no consequence!" Trieze told her harshly. "You can do nothing! You'll see just how worthless you are!" he said, and his image disappeared as the link was severed. Usagi quickly turned on the news on a small part of her screen and told the others to do the same.  
  
"That was a link that was made between Treize Kushrenda's base on colony X-16R37 and one of the Gundams, piloted by a self-proclaimed 'Sailor Moon'. The Gundam was number 06, a Gundam that was not known to be in exsistence until only a few weeks ago. It is the only Gundam that we know of that is piloted by a woman... If the Gundam pilots are listening, we are with you. Our thoughts and prayers go out to you, and we will back you in this fight..." Sailor Moon's attention wandered as she attacked a new group of the dolls.   
  
They worked nonstop for three hours until Duo bluntly pointed out that they were getting nowhere.  
  
"Senshi! Your turn!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried. Each nodded and placed their hands on the control pad of the Gundam that they were in. The Gundams moved so that they formed a six-pointed star around the Keys and the colony that harbored nothing except the base.  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
Five small beams of light shot out from the Gundams. The beams grew and grew, merging together in the very center of the Keys.  
  
"Planet Power!" They cried simultaneously. There was an instant explosion of energy and about fifty of the Keys simply vanished. They held on, straining their energy, before they remembered Usagi's words. They each called on the power of the Moon and the energy output tripled. They screamed in pain as the amount of energy they were giving off burnt their hands.  
  
"Stop!" Eternal Sailor Moon ordered. Reluctantly they did, and the only energy left in space was the silver healing energy of the Moon.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" she called again. The others watched her carefully on the screen. Her hands were raw and red, even with all the training she had gone through. The silver glow washed over the Gundams as well, repairing them and restoring the energy of not only the machines but of the people in them.  
  
Glancing back at the scene, they gasped when they saw that all of the Mobile Suits had disappeared.  
  
"Sailor Moon what are you doing?!" Sailor Mars demanded.  
  
"What I should have done as soon as I got here... I can end the war... I can end it all now..." she said, as though in a trance.  
  
"NO SAILOR MOON!" Nine people yelled at the same time.  
  
Hiiro held his helmeted head between his hands as images flooded his mind.  
  
He placed a white rose on her grave. Hiiro glanced to the left of the marble statue he stood in front of to look at a marble angel.  
  
'Usagi... gone twice now...' he thought.  
  
"How many times must we bury her?!" he demanded.  
  
"Zero, is this the future?" he asked. The system flashed once and then shut down. Hiiro pulled the helmet off and glued his eyes to the image on the screen.  
  
Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon snatched off her helmet. Her hands pounced on the keyboard, hacking, and created a link between her and every news station and TV on the Earth and the colonies.  
  
"Listen to me!" she said. Everywhere, people stopped talking and panicing and watched their screens. Usagi had the attention of everyone.  
  
"I am known as Sailor Moon. The other Senshi and I have been around since Tokyo in 2000 AD. I am not going to allow mankind's flame to be put out. I am going to end this war right now!" she cried. Not many responded. Many shouted things like 'How?' to the TV's. As if she could hear them, Usagi replied.  
  
"There are many things that most people do not realize about the world. But you have to have faith. The will to believe is perhaps the most powerful human attribute. I hope, that after seeing what I am about to do, you will believe more."  
  
"Please, Sailor Moon! Don't do it!" Mars begged, her cry rising louder than the others.  
  
"Why? So the bloodbath can continue?" she asked.  
  
"No! Because we need you!" Hiiro yelled.  
  
"You don't need me. You're strong, all of you. Everyone is strong."  
  
"Yes we do!" the Senshi and Arashi cried in unison.  
  
"If you create the peace, then you need to stay to preserve it." Trowa rationalized.  
  
"First we act to preserve ourselves, until we see that we can't. Then we try to preserve our children, until we see that we can't. Then we act to preserve our kin, and then our village or tribe, and when we see that we can't preserve even them, then we act in order to preserve our memory. And when we can't do even that, what is left? We finally have the perspective of trying to act for the good of humanity as a whole." Eternal Sailor Moon said. (Quote from Orson Scott Card)  
  
"Please don't." Hiiro begged as a last resort. Sailor Moon shook her head and opened the cockpit door. Somehow, her image was still showing on the screens everywhere, and the people gasped.  
  
"Hey! She's breathing just fine in an airless environment!" one man exclaimed. The new revelation caused a stir in the crowds.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's wings and staff appeared as she positioned herself a fair distance from the Gundams. She took a deep breath, and concentrated on healing. A voice sounded through the universe, touching everyone who heard it and sending shivers and goosebumps up their spines as it sang.  
  
  
  
I'm so high, I can hear Heaven  
And I'm so high, I can hear Heaven  
-oh- But Heaven  
No Heaven, don't hear me....  
  
ESM (Eternal Sailor Moon) spun her staff in front of her for a few seconds and then pointed it at the colony X-16R37. The brilliant white light poured from the staff and from ESM's very being. The light and the voice together enveloped the entire Earth and the colonies surrounding it.  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes  
And watch as we all fly away  
  
Hiiro tried to scream, to beg her not to do the inevitable, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. A state of peaceful calm washed over him, and he could hear her voice in his head, apologizing for leaving him.  
  
Someone told me  
That love would all save us  
  
Quatre watched to scene in horror. He looked up and saw tears running down Sailor Mercury's face as she watched her friend. He could feel the Senshi and the Arashi's pain, as well as Usagi's. He pulled Mercury down to sit on his lap and comfort her.  
  
But how can that be?  
When look what love gave us  
  
Wufei couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, even as the light engulfed him. He felt Sailor Mars's hand tighten it's grip on his shoulder as she wept. The Chinese boy put his hand over hers and squeezed, trying his best to make her feel better.  
  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
  
Trowa hugged Venus close to him, feeling her beating heart through his clothes. He could almost hear her thoughts, and they watched together. The screen still showed the other cockpits, and the news was still playing, though the announcer was silent. The whole universe must be silent right now, he thought.  
  
That would never end  
  
Duo and Jupiter merely gazed in open-mouthed shock as the light soothed their fears. Duo rubbed his hand up and down Jupiter's back, and their two hands layed in her lap, their fingers entwined as though that simple joining held the universe together.  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes  
And watch as we all fly away  
  
The light still flooded from Usagi, but it dimmed a bit. The colony disappeared, but a shuttle appeared. The others instantly realized what she had done. Everyone from the colony was in the shuttle that floated on the light down to Earth. Eternal Moon threw her head back and whispered a few words along with he voice, but everyone heard the 'whisper'.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
But it's the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
Hiiro buried his head in his hands, crying for one of the few times in his life. Usagi's voice still echoed in his head, begging him to forgive her. His head snapped up.  
  
"I won't forgive you!" he yelled suddenly. "When I forgive you, you'll leave me! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" he screamed. His anguished voice reached her ears as clear as a bell. She doubled over, her cresent moon glowing with an intensity that they had never seen before.  
  
And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes  
And watch as we all fly away  
  
The angel that had created all of this disappeared, drawing gasps and sobs from her friends. Even the people on Earth and the colonies went wide-eyed. All that was left of where she had been was a glowing sphere the size of a house.  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
A supernatural peace fell over the world. Fights and family feuds ended, hate was abolished, crime was demolished. Criminals no longer felt the need to go against the law. The revolts ended. Governments came to terms with each other, drawing up peace agreements. It was a paradise of peace and loving-kindness. It was discovered that the light she had left behind could be seen from any point on the Earth or the colonies, and it appeared the same size and shape from anywhere. No scientific instruments could even detect it's presense, but the light continued to inspire peace and healing among the people. It was called the 'Eternal Flare of Peace', commonly known as 'Sailor Moon'.  
  
  
  
The only things left after a few hours were six very immobile Gundams. They continued to watch the space in front of them, praying that their Usagi would come back and tell them that they were crazy, that it hadn't really happened. They listened to the news, which praised them and the 'mysterious Sailor Moon' for ending the war, and scientests were going mad trying to duplicate her power or even figure out exactly what had happened.  
  
"What has she done?" Quatre asked, sobbing.  
  
"We should go." Hiiro said.  
  
"Hai." Wufei agreed. With heavy hearts, they turned away from the remaining light and went back to Earth. Wing Zero grabbed hold of Miyabita Shi and dragged it back with him.  
  
  
  
They took the Gundams back to the hanger. The nine of them congregated on the floor.  
  
"Should we even worry about the repairs right now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood." Quatre said.  
  
"Leave them." Hiiro commanded, walking out and towards the house. Quatre sighed at the pain he felt from Hiiro.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Minako asked after de-transforming.  
  
"He will be, Minako. It'll take some time, but he will be." Quatre said.  
  
"He's going to go back to the way he was before, isn't he?" Duo asked sadly. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"We're going to have to think of something." the one-eyed boy replied.  
  
"Like what? Yui never let anyone get close to him before Usagi, so he's only going to be worse now." Wufei said.  
  
"We'll figure something out. I don't like him like this." Matoko added, grabbing Duo's hand and beginning the walk back.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Miss Pluto?" the God of Mercury asked, ever skeptical.  
  
"Hai." Sailor Pluto replied, holding the baby in her arms. "It is the only thing that I can think of that will let the Senshi and the Arashi keep their sanity. It's the only thing that ensures a peaceful, war-free future. It's the only way..." she trailed off. The Gods and Goddesses around the room knew what she meant in her silence.  
  
"Then we must." Selene said. Pluto bowed.  
  
"Thank you so much, thank you." she said. She walked up and handed the baby to Selene. Four Goddesses surrounded her and placed their hands on each of the baby's limbs, keeping the sleeping child from moving. Selene placed her hand on the baby's head. Pluto extended her hand and there appeared a delicate crystal. Taking a deep breath, Selene placed her other hand on the baby's chest and drew out the crystal. Quickly, she replaced it with the one Pluto gave her. The baby did not even wake up.  
  
"You know what you have to do now." Selene said, tired. Pluto nodded, took the baby, and disappeared.  
  
"At least our past is secure now." A deep voice said from behind her. Selene sighed and nodded, placing her hand on her lower belly.  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed. The peace on the Earth only grew. More and more peace talks were held, agreements were met, and the Earth was a generally happy place. There was still a few harsh words, fights, and a little crime, but the world could never be perfect.  
  
The nine of them tried to get back into a 'normal' routine, but it was impossible. Even Duo lost some of his spark and became depressed sometimes. Ami tried to console them all by saying that it was just a stage, and that they would eventually come to terms with their loss, but it was just words. In one ear and out the other. Hiiro locked himself in his room for five days before he finally gave up and came out to eat.  
  
The Senshi and the Arashi erected another statue next to the first. It, too, was made of white marble. It was in the form of a little girl. She had twin odangos and only a little hair hanging from under them. In her arms she held a bunny, and in one of her hands she held a rose. In the other she held a minature version of the staff Usagi had held in her last battle. The plaque on the bottom was inscribed in the same print as the one on the first gravestone. It read:  
  
  
  
For Tsukino Usagi, who gave everything to obtain the peace that the world needed so desperately. We will stand by your memory and fight to keep that peace alive. You were an angel who created a heaven on earth, and saved the world too many times to number. You went through more in your youth than most go through in their life. You were willing to take the pain of others upon yourself, and died so that everyone else might be happy. Thank you so much for everything you did. You taught us that the heart's value will never be fully appreciated until it can be made unbreakable. We won't say goodbye- you always said goodbyes are for people you don't want to see again.  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Your sisters: Ami, Rei, Matoko, and Minako; and your brothers: Hiiro, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa  
  
  
  
Once more, they stood in silence around the two statues. The pilots wore their matching black suits with black shirts and grey ties. The Senshi wore matching black dresses with long sleeves and skirts that reached the ground. It had been only two weeks since Usagi had left, but it felt like an eternity. Finally Hiiro stepped up from the group and stood even closer to the new statue.  
  
He placed a white rose on her grave. Hiiro glanced to the left of the marble statue he stood in front of to look at a marble angel.  
  
'Usagi... gone twice now...' he thought.  
  
"How many times must we bury her?!" he demanded, breaking into tears. "God Usagi, just come back to me." he begged, burying his face in the side of the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Hiiro, let's go." Quatre said gently. He and Duo pried Hiiro off the statue. The nine of them linked arms and walked slowly back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
"Now if we're keeping with tradition then there'll be a surprise waiting for us when we get in there." Duo said, trying to regain some of his playful energy as Quatre unlocked the back door.  
  
They crowded into the house and then stopped, surprised.  
  
"Oh how right you are my friend Duo." a new voice said lightly. 


	22. Beginning of Eternity... End of the Loop

Heeeeelllllooooo! It's almost over! This is THE last chapter! (How many times have I said that now???) It's like me, the Energizer Bunny. It just keeps going and going and going and going..... Anyhow, what Pltuo says at the very end of the chapter is from something called the 'Desirdeta' or something like that. I don't know what it is, but if you do, please email me (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com) and tell me what it is. I hope you all enjoyed hanging on with me. This story was originally about half as long, and was supposed to end at chapter 13!!! BTW: Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you shouldn't review!! Also, for anyone waiting on any of my other stories, they'll be coming along soon! I got so caught up in this one that I forgot about 'Eros' and 'Circus'. GOMEN!  
  
"Pluto-sama, what are you doing here?" Matoko asked.  
  
"I came for two reasons. First, I wanted to apologize for allowing Usagi to do what she did. I saw it coming." the tall woman said.  
  
"Then why didn't you prevent it?!" Wufei asked snidely.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I said that there were two reasons I came." Pluto said, glaring at the blunt Chinese boy.  
  
"You see, when Usagi died, she was pregnant." she began. Gasps and various replies came from around the room.  
  
"Go Hiiro!" Duo exclaimed. Hiiro's color rose a bit.  
  
"So what about it?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, you see, at the time that the child was concieved, there were two seperate timelines that could have occured. One was what really happened. The other was that Usagi would not end the war, and would go on to have the baby. I made an important decision, I think. I have decided to stop being governed by how Time should go and start guiding it by what's right. What happened two weeks ago wasn't fair-"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Hiiro said.  
  
"Look did you just come here to rant about how it was wrong of you to let Usagi die? Because if so, save your breath. We know already." Trowa said, eyes showing that he was furious. Pluto sighed.  
  
"No, I came here to try and rectify my mistake. Usagi knew she was pregnant, but gave up her life anyway. I went into the timeline in the future where her baby was born, and took the baby. With the permission of the Gods, I took her to them. They took the baby's Star Seed out and replaced it with Usagi's. I then traveled forward enough in the baby's time so that she would look the same as when she left."  
  
They were so confused it wasn't funny.  
  
"To make a long story short, she's alive." Pluto said, trying to clear up some of the confusion. Nine pairs of eyes widened as another portal appeared. Usagi stepped through, looking exactly the same as when she had died. She was dressed simply, wearing a white satin dress that fell off her shoulders to her feet. It clung to her nicely until her hips, and then it loosened a bit. She was an angel in contrast to the black clothes all around her.  
  
Hiiro pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked up in front of her. His mind told him not to believe it, that it was too good to be true. Hesitantly, he put his hand out and touched her cheek. It was warm and soft, just the way human flesh should be. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hiiro, it's me. I'm here. I'm back." she said. She threw herself at him and they embraced tightly, not wanting to let go of one another.  
  
"Thank you so much, Pluto." Usagi said. Pluto nodded.  
  
"I'll see you in a while, Hime." the Guardian of Time said before disappearing. Soon Usagi was in the center of nine very happy people who all wanted to be near her.  
  
After awhile, the excitement died down a little. They moved into the living room, where Usagi sat on Hiiro's lap on the couch. The others did the same.  
  
"I thought you promised you wouldn't leave me." Hiiro said, hurt.  
  
"Didn't you read my letter?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What letter?" he replied. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Rei!" she suddenly exclaimed. The raven haired girl's head snapped towards her.  
  
"Hai?" Rei asked meekly.  
  
"You promised you would take the letter out from under my mattress if anything happened to me in the battle." Usagi said accusingly.  
  
"Omigosh Usagi you're right I did promise but with everything that happened I completely forgot and I thought it was a joke to begin with anyways because I didn't think anything could ever happen to you especially not when you were fighting cause no matter what I say sometimes I have always thought that you were strong but I really honestly just forgot and can you ever forgive me?" Rei asked, all in one breath. Usagi smiled.  
  
"How could I not?!" she asked, smiling even wider. "I'm just happy to be back!"  
  
"What did the letter say?" Hiiro asked. Usagi thought for a second, and then the letter appeared in her hand.  
  
"Here you go, see for yourself." she said, putting it into his hand. He opened the envelope which had his name on the front, and unfolded the paper.  
  
Hiiro- I'm sorry for doing it, but it was just something that had to be done. I never did get to tell you- I'm pregnant. Or was, which ever you choose to look at it. Hiiro, have faith in this- everything happens for a reason. Some things are meant to be. Please don't hate me for doing it. Besides, death can't tear us apart. I'll be back, I know it. I have faith in Pluto and her plans for this time. Aishiteru, Hiiro, and don't ever forget it. Aishiteru.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you..... *Usagi*  
  
Hiiro hugged Usagi close to him, stashing the note in the inner pocket of his suit.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usa." he whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hiiro." she replied softly before leaning on his chest and falling asleep. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but once again Wufei silenced her with his hand. The two watched as Hiiro fell asleep as well, with his cheek resting on the top of her head.  
  
"Let them have a little peace. The rest of the worlds' got it, why shouldn't they?" he asked. The others continued to talk amongst themselves quietly, but one by one they dozed off. A figure stepped out of a portal in the midst of the room.  
  
"It's too bad their destiny hasn't been fufilled yet." she whispered, sighing, and disappeared to whatever corner of the galaxy she spent her days in.  
  
It was morning in Quatre's mansion. The sun was nearly at it's peak in the sky. Most days Duo would be the only one still asleep, and the house would be filled with talking, music, and laughter. But this morning was different. The dew on the grass outside disappeared as the afternoon rolled around, and still no one entered or exited the already empty house.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi wondered, opening her eyes. She was laying on a white marble floor that seemed to have clouds hovering over it just a few centimeters off the ground. She looked around and saw a large, white, circular room, devoid of any furniture except ten cushions that lay off to one side. Upon further inspection, there were two that had each planet symbol on them.  
  
"Wha?" Duo woke up. Not seeing Usagi, he began to shake everyone awake.  
  
"Come on you guys wake up we're in some wierd place and Usagi's not here and-"  
  
"What?" Hiiro demanded. He had snapped awake with the mention of Usagi.  
  
"Hush Maxwell no baka. I'm right here." Usagi said, grinning. The others slowly stood with her.  
  
"Hey this isn't what I fell asleep in!" Minako exclaimed. It was true. Each of the Senshi were wearing their princess dresses from the Silver Millenium, and the Arashi were wearing their armor and uniform.  
  
"Duh?" Rei said stupidly. "So are we dreaming or what, cause I know Wufei's not this quiet in real life." she teased.  
  
"Onna! Do not insult me! I'm merely studying my surroundings." the Chinese one snapped.  
  
"You are not asleep." a new voice said.  
  
"Queen Selenity!" Usagi said happily. They curtsied/bowed, and approached the woman.  
  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You are in the Imperial Palace on the Moon." she replied. Wufei opened his mouth to object, this time he was silenced by Rei. "Before you say anything, there is a mirage around the whole place to make it appear as if the Moon is just a barren land. The Palace remains, though, as well as the gardens and several villages.  
  
"I've brought you here because it is time for you to finally fufill your destiny and complete the 'Loop in Time', as Sailor Pluto calls it. You five Senshi are the daughters of the Gods and Goddesses of each of your respective planets. But your parents are not the ones meant to watch over all Eternity. You are. You shall become the new Goddesses and live here on the Moon, hidden from the rest of the world."  
  
"Great." (Sarcasm)  
  
"Say goodbye to boys." (Cynisicm)  
  
"Really." (Obviously they weren't thrilled). Selenity shook her head.  
  
"No, no, that won't be nessacery. Because of your little run-in with Venus" (here she sounded a bit perturbed) "you ten have been Bonded. Therefore, in order for you to become Goddesses, the others must become Gods. You are soulmates, after all. But, even as Gods, you can roam on Earth. Not for too long, only a few days at a time at maximum, but you can go back now and then. Anything you wish to have can be brought here, except other people. Can you accept this responsibility?" she asked. They looked at each other, and then to Usagi and Hiiro.  
  
"We must be willing to abandon the life we have planned so as to have the life that is waiting for us." Usagi said softly. She and Hiiro gazed at each other another moment before nodding.  
  
"Hai!" they all replied. Queen Selenity's birthmark began to glow brighter, making the Senshi's appear as well. The birthmarks duplicated themselves, and passed on to each of the pilots. Quatre had Mercury's birthmark, Wufei had Mars's, Duo had Jupiter's, Trowa had Venus's, and Hiiro had the birthmark of the Moon.  
  
When the light show ended, Usagi had only a few questions for her mother.  
  
"So will we age?" she asked.  
  
"Iie." her mother replied.  
  
"Will we still be able to see our parents?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai." the Queen said. "Oh and by the way Motoki's here. He was the firstborn son of a noble family. He got to come back on special grounds, and is living with others like him in a little village not too far from here. The Palace is yours to do whatever you want with. We won't live here anymore, we live with the stars, but we can come back."  
  
"Will we ever have children?" Usagi asked. Selenity winked at her.  
  
"It is possible. And if you do," she added, smiling, "I hope that they're as much of a handful to raise as you were, Usagi." At these words, she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Quatre asked. The others shook their heads.  
  
"I still can't believe this." Quatre said, three years later. They hadn't aged a day, as promised, but they sure had gotten wiser.  
  
Not too long after they had become Gods (and Goddesses), they had brought up their clothes and personal items from the mansion. The ex-pilots had even had their Gundams brought up, now that there was no need for them. The peace on Earth was holding up quite well, but the ex-pilots still enjoyed tinkering with the machines as much as normal men love tinkering with their cars.  
  
Usagi had been renamed Selene, for reasons unknown to them except that it was 'tradition'. They continued to call her Usagi in all but the most serious discussions.  
  
About a year into the 'job', as Duo called it, Pluto had shown up, carrying a baby in her arms. Usagi had been surprised that she was the one to give herself back life, but had sucked up the astonishment and done it.  
  
A year later, each of the Senshi was pregnant. Actually, they were extremely pregnant. They were like normal mothers-to-be, walking around and moaning about their backs and doing 180-degree mood swings on the guys every ten seconds. One day Matoko had scared Duo so much that he ran off and hid in a closet. It took them three days to find him and coax him out.  
  
Then came the delivery days. Matoko's babies had come first. Through some kinky twist of fate, each couple had twins- one boy and one girl. Duo came out of the delivery room with ten broken fingers and a broken wrist, not to mention shattered eardrums from the screaming.  
  
When Minako had had her babies, poor Trowa had come out with a broken arm, nail scratches, and a bruised stomach. He refused to tell them how his stomach had been turned black.  
  
Rei had been even harsher on Wufei- she had kicked him about an hour into labor and broken his leg in two places. She also managed to break seven of his fingers and both his wrists.  
  
Ami was the only one that was civil. She was polite enough to warn Quatre when she was about to hit him, and even when he ducked, she hit him anyway. He came out with a dislocated shoulder, a broken rib, and eight broken fingers.  
  
Finally came Usagi's turn. Hiiro, armed with a large bottle of asprin and ear plugs, accompanied her. Eight hours later he was brought out on a stretcher. He had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a dislocated elbow on the opposite arm, a huge bump on his head from Usagi whacking him with a bedpan, ten broken fingers, and a leg that was broken in three places, not to mention a major migrane from her screaming. He soon came hobbling out to greet his friends, who laughed their heads off at him. It was a strange sight to see, indeed- five supposedly 'tough' God-men, all on crutches or in wheelchairs, joking around with each other about the joys of the delivery room.  
  
But you had to admit, they made great fathers, even Hiiro and Wufei.  
  
One night, after safely tucking their children into their cribs, the ten of them did what they usually did at night- they sat around together, talking and laughing with one another. This night was different, though. The topic of discussion had turned to their past, as it rarely did.  
  
"Are you glad.... That everything turned out the way it did?" Ami asked Usagi. Everyone stopped their chatter to listen. The blonde thought for a moment.  
  
"I think so." she said. "I'm happy to be here with you all... I've got Hiiro, I've got you guys, and I've got two beautiful children. I can talk to my mother anytime, and have the freedom to wander anywhere in space and time I want... What more could I ask for?"  
  
"I agree with you, Usa." Minako said.  
  
"I feel a butt coming on." Matoko replied in a joking tone. Duo promptly stuck his butt in her face. After a few moments of screaming at the braided one, everything calmed down again.  
  
"But," the Goddess of Venus began again. "I sometimes wonder how it's going to end."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked. "It's not going to end. The peace on Earth has lasted four years now, it's a record. We're going to be around to help keep it, too. Usagi no longer pops in and out of our lives like a yo- yo, and we're immortal."  
  
"Exactly my point. We'll never die... We're going to stay looking like this forever." Minako replied.  
  
"Hey I'd much rather look like this than be some seventy year old fatso with white skin and wrinkley balls... Eww!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"You prove it, Duo no baka. You're only young once, but you can be immature forever." Wufei said, sighing.  
  
"I think what she meant was that we're going to be around each other for a very, very, very long time." Usagi said. Minako nodded.  
  
"Then it's a good thing that we're the best of friends!" Ami said happily. They all nodded.  
  
"We are, aren't we?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Even Trowa laughs, and Wufei doesn't threaten to kill Duo whenever he gets called 'Wu-man'." Hiiro said.  
  
"Sometimes, though, I think keeping the peace in this house between 10 people is harder then keeping it on Earth between 10 billion people." Usagi replied. They all laughed, the tension broke, and the conversation turned to lighter subjects.  
  
"You're glad to be here, aren't you, Hiiro?" Usagi asked, turning to look at him. It was late at night now, and she was back in their room, standing on their balcony.  
  
"I'm glad that I can be here with you for forever, Usa." Hiiro replied.  
  
"That's not what I mean." she said, turning away. "When I first met you, you couldn't wait for the war to be over so you could die. Now, you, the Perfect Soldier who didn't know what to do in peaceful times, are stuck here, keeping the peace for all eternity. That's got to be a depressing thought."  
  
He sighed, and strode over to her, crossing the small gap quickly. He grasped her arms gently and turned her to look at him. Azure clashed with Prussian for the billionth time since they had met.  
  
"I know better than that now. Don't ever think that I am less than estatic to be here with you. I love you, Usagi... Selene." he said softly, assuring her. She smiled, and he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you, Usa." he repeated, just before their lips met. She replied in the bonding of their mouths, accepting his love and passion and adding her own to it until it was like a small fire- left alone, it soon becomes a huge blaze.  
  
As Usagi had predicted, they were together a very, very, very long time. The peace endured, as did their love for one another. It wasn't until mankind spread it's population to the farest reaches of space many, many years later that they could let go of their grown children and allow them to watch over the other universes. It wasn't until they had watched billions be born and then die that they fully appreciated what life was. It wasn't until they had talked for hours on end with their parents that they truely understand what wisdom was. It wasn't until the Eternal Flame of Peace burnt out that they ever once regretted becoming immortal.  
  
And as we all should know by now, the Flame can never be put out.  
  
They never regretted it.  
  
"I think it worked quite well." Pluto said, closing the window to her favorite Timeline. "Humanity never ceases to amaze me. Usagi, you are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding exactly as it should." 


End file.
